HP白昼
by SanglaKill
Summary: hp白昼的备份
1. Chapter1

《白昼》

樱桃果酒/2018.09.14

Chapter 001

阿佳莎做了一个梦。

梦里有一个身穿黑色缀蕾丝长裙的小女孩。小女孩有着一头乌黑的长卷发，一双石灰绿的漂亮大眼睛，她的颧骨和鼻梁相较一般的同龄人而言显得有些高耸，但并不难看，相反的还给她增添了几分英气。

她缓缓地朝前走着，双手小心翼翼地提着自己的裙角，同时还时不时朝着周围张望着，脸上的神情就好像是做了什么害怕让人发现的亏心事一般。

终于她停下了自己的脚步。

而在她的眼前，站着另一位和她年龄相仿的男孩。

男孩的头发是耀眼的浅金色，和小女孩深沉的乌黑长发给人的感觉截然不同。看见男孩后的女孩显得并不吃惊，反而更加从容地理了理裙角，接着高傲地仰起了脑袋，对男孩说道："别妄想阻止我，阿克瑞斯。"

名叫阿克瑞斯的男孩微微一怔，随后一脸坚定地看着女孩道："我不允许你再伤害她了……卡茜，阿佳莎是我们的亲姐姐，你我对这一点都应该心知肚明。"

女孩听完阿克瑞斯的话，原本苍白病态的脸庞竟然泛起了几丝红晕，而那显然是愤怒所导致的结果。她深吸了一口气，接着用掷地有声地声音反驳道："我，不允许你将我和那种低贱的杂种相提并论！你我都是纯血世家格林格拉斯的后代，而她不过是身上流有肮脏血液的私生女而已！她和她的母亲一样低贱！"

就在这时，另一位身穿浅粉色连衣裙的少女从阿克瑞斯的身后走了出来。

她的双手环抱着一个雪白的兔子玩偶，小巧的脸庞上竟是惊恐与不解。

奇怪的是，阿克瑞斯身后的这名小女孩，明显要比那位黑发女孩长得更像阿克瑞斯。她有着一头长至腰际的温柔金色卷发，一张巴掌大的精巧小脸，五官看上去和阿克瑞斯很是相似。

唯独那一双眼睛，那一双像猫眼一般的琥珀色眼睛，和阿克瑞斯的海蓝色眼睛完全不同。

……

阿佳莎猛地睁开了双眼。

阳光已经透过澄清的玻璃窗户从窗外照进了霍格沃茨返程的列车，刚刚经历完OWLs考试的五年级学生们难免显得有些躁动，即便是一向以矜持高贵自称的斯莱特林也不例外。

阿佳莎吃力地揉了揉眼睛，一联想到自己方才的梦境，脸色又不由得苍白了几分。

"你醒了？"坐在阿佳莎身旁的阿克瑞斯见阿佳莎终于苏醒过来，便合上了手中的书本，有些关切地问道。

阿佳莎微微颔首，轻轻地"嗯"了一声。

"怎么了？是做恶梦了吗，你的脸色看上去并不太好。"阿克瑞斯微微蹙眉，上下打量着阿佳莎的脸庞，接着说道，"需不需要舒缓的香料，我的行李箱里还剩下一些，我记得你每一次坐霍格沃茨特快都会感到有些恶心的。"

"不，我还好。"阿佳莎抿了抿嘴唇，接着微笑着看着阿克瑞斯，"只是感觉有点疲倦了而已，说起来，你不用去陪着卡茜吗？"

阿克瑞斯苦笑，"卡茜用不着我陪着。"

阿佳莎明白阿克瑞斯的这句话若有所指。卡茜，也就是卡西奥佩娅·格林格拉斯，格林格拉斯家族的掌上明珠，斯莱特林学院里无人不晓的名人，也是霍格沃茨众多十五六岁少年的梦中情人。

卡西奥佩娅长得很是美丽，她也是格林格拉斯家中三个孩子里唯一一位有着黑色长发的女孩。有人说她的头发就如同黑玉一般闪耀，即便是如同金子一般的长发在她的身边都一定会显得黯淡失色。

阿佳莎一面这样想着，一面无奈地挑起了自己的一缕金色长发。

"好了，阿克瑞斯。"阿佳莎深吸一口气，接着转向了阿克瑞斯，"我该去履行我的级长职务了。"

阿克瑞斯朝阿佳莎温柔一笑，"祝你好运。"

阿佳莎站起身来，捋了捋自己系在自己项颈间的银白色与松针绿相间的领带，接着披上了宽大的深黑色长袍，转身走出了列车包厢。

已经过了这么多年了，准确的来说，是已经过去十五年了。她竟然还会做这种梦。

阿佳莎不得不承认，自己对于自己的小肚鸡肠感到有些吃惊。

"格林格拉斯小姐，你好。"一位三年级的斯莱特林少女看见身上挂有级长勋章的阿佳莎，便从容不迫地摆出一个微笑朝她问好。

"你好。"阿佳莎轻轻点头，接着用最为温柔的语气提醒道："小心脚下，请不要走的太急了。"

"谢谢格林格拉斯小姐。"那名少女微微屈膝，显得很是感激阿佳莎。

但阿佳莎明白，这些都只是表面看起来的和善于友好。长大后的斯莱特林总是会显得过于精明，因为斯莱特林从他们的祖先开始，就是自私自利的利己主义者。这种特性，是伴随着他们的血液，流淌在血管里的。

阿佳莎抿了抿嘴唇，她自然也不会例外。

格林格拉斯小姐？阿佳莎相信斯莱特林的每一个人，在对她说出这个称呼的时候，内心一定都充斥着不屑与鄙夷。他们一定都和卡西奥佩娅一样，认为她完全配不起"格林格拉斯"这个姓氏。

因为她只是一个私生女。

一个泥巴种的私生女。

"伊万斯——"前方忽然传来的声音猛然间打断了阿佳莎的思绪，阿佳莎条件反射地抬头，只见一名戴着眼镜的格兰芬多少年正在走廊上追逐着另一位有着秀丽红色长发、漂亮翠眸的格兰芬多少女。

莉莉·伊万斯。

阿佳莎认识这个格兰芬多。

"走开，波特。"伊万斯从前从来没有显得像此刻这样焦躁与愤怒，"我想我已经把话说得很明白了，我讨厌你，波特。我讨厌你为了引起他人注意而所做出的所有浮夸至极的举动，你以为你自己这样能够吸引别人的目光，是不是？你以为这样就能够让别人觉得你了不起是不是？而我只觉得你特别愚蠢，所以离我远点！"

波特有些不知所措，他接着伸出手来无奈地揉了揉自己脑袋上的乱发，"我向你道歉，我知道错了！我当时不过是……不过是——"

"我不需要。"结果伊万斯冷冷地甩下这一句话，就头也不回地将波特一人丢在了原地。

波特的脸色显得有些难看，不仅如此，他双眼的神情看起来十分恍惚，因为他一直到阿佳莎轻轻咳出声之前，都没能注意到阿佳莎的存在。

"波特。"阿佳莎开口提醒他，示意他不要再将车厢内的纪律变得更加混乱。

"抱歉，格林格拉斯。"詹姆斯·波特看见阿佳莎后微微一怔，"我不是故意想要扰乱纪律，我——"

阿佳莎若有所思地扬了扬下巴，接着缓缓对波特说道："如果你可以保证接下来不再做出一些让我苦恼的事，我可以忘记刚刚所发生的一切。但是你能够做到吗，波特？"

"好的，我保证。"波特立马感激地点点头。

詹姆斯此时正在心中暗暗庆幸，还好自己所遇见的这个斯莱特林是这位好说话的"格林格拉斯"，如果撞见的是别的斯莱特林，他还真的不能保证会不会在车厢内又发起一场"恶战"呢。

不过此时光是伊万斯和他的关系就已经够让他头疼了，他追求了伊万斯这么多年，关系好不容易才舒缓了一些，却没想到伊万斯竟然会因为那个"鼻涕精"的事想要和他彻底绝交。

但詹姆斯·波特认为这一切仍有转机。

毕竟他一直都是一个乐观的格兰芬多。

"詹姆斯，你打算和伊万斯在外面纠缠到什么时候。"

听见一阵熟悉的嗓音忽然在前方响起，阿佳莎不由自主地抬起了头。只见西里斯·布莱克正双手插在口袋里，一副百无聊赖的模样，不过等他的视线落在阿佳莎身上之后，原本英俊的脸庞忽然露出了厌恶的神情。

就好像在那一瞬间，他看见了什么令他恶心的东西。

阿佳莎不由得弯了弯嘴角，心中暗嘲：心有不满却不懂得收敛，将自己心中的情绪放到脸上让旁人一览无余。他们果然还只是一群幼稚的小孩子。

"伊万斯早就不在这里了，西里斯。"詹姆斯·波特回过头去看向西里斯，在阿佳莎面前他也不好意思继进行过多的解释，"我很快就过来……不过现在还需要先向格林格拉斯道个谢。"

西里斯警惕地抬起眼，皱着眉头问："为了什么？"

"为了'格林格拉斯是唯一一个对我好的斯莱特林'，这个理由可以吗？"詹姆斯半开玩笑地说，同时瞥了一眼阿佳莎，但是阿佳莎仍旧微笑着，似乎并没有因此感觉受到了冒犯，詹姆斯于是不由自主地松了一口气。

"总之谢谢了。"他挥了挥手补充道。

"不用谢，"阿佳莎轻轻地说，"虽然不在一个学院，但不管怎么样，我们都是霍格沃茨的学生。"

詹姆斯听到阿佳莎的这个回答终于放心了。不知怎的，他的确有那种信心，这位格林格拉斯小姐会遵守诺言帮他保守"秘密"。

却没有想到这时，西里斯轻蔑地哼了一声，接着说出了一句让詹姆斯和阿佳莎都有些震惊的话。

"虚伪。"

阿佳莎听后微微一怔，但很快，她又从容不迫地扬起了下巴，对西里斯说道："布莱克先生，如果没有记错的话，期末考试结束之后攻击我们学院的四年级学生——西弗勒斯·斯内普的那一群人其中，就有你对吧？"

西里斯没有回答阿佳莎的问题，只是怒瞪着她。

"作为斯莱特林的级长，我想我有义务为我们学院的学生争取公道。"阿佳莎缓缓说，"但是斯莱特林都不是愿意多管闲事的人，可有些时候如果一些人触及到了我们的底线，其他的斯莱特林也自然不会坐视不理。"

阿佳莎又瞥了一眼一脸厌恶的西里斯·布莱克和有些不安的詹姆斯·波特，接着再一次挂上了她作为阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的标志性温和笑容，说道："那么两位先生，若没有其他事情的话，我就先告辞了。"


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 002

等詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克回到他们自己的包厢中时，莱姆斯·卢平手中的那本小说已经读完了一大半了。

"你在读什么，莱姆斯？"詹姆斯有些好奇地探过头去，扫了一眼卢平书中书籍的封页，接着不禁纳闷地喃喃，"《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，这是什么书？我怎么从来没听说过？"

卢平只好缓缓地合上了书本，然后抬起头来看着詹姆斯，淡淡地道："一本麻瓜小说，因为闲着无聊而买来打发时间的。"

詹姆斯听后忍不住撇了撇嘴，"你是什么时候开始看麻瓜小说了？"

"是伊万斯吧？"这时沉默了好一阵子的西里斯终于懒洋洋地开口，"也就只有她才会知道什么麻瓜小说。"

詹姆斯听完西里斯这话，脸色骤然变得阴沉了下来，但他似乎在极力地克制着自己的情绪，因此只是小声地抱怨了几句："伊万斯给你推荐麻瓜小说，却对我说让我滚远点。莱姆斯，就算你和她更志趣相投一些，但她也不能这么区别对待我们吧。"

卢平听后静默了半晌，思索了片刻后才开口："事实上关于斯内普的那件事，我想了好几天。詹姆斯，如果我对你说实话，希望你不要生气。我认为我们平时对斯内普的所作所为确实有些过分了，伊万斯会因此生你的气也是很正常的。"

詹姆斯只是有些不高兴地瞥了卢平一眼，之后说："这些话你在当时怎么不说？"

卢平深吸了一口气，缓缓道："我当时说你们听得进去吗？况且……我不得不承认我也的确有错。我和斯内普并没有很深的交情，可我和你们三个人又是好朋友，所以——"

"莱姆斯，别老提那个鼻涕精了，多没意思。"这时坐在卢平身旁的彼得·佩迪鲁忽然插话，"我们来聊点别的有意思的话题怎么样？"

彼得·佩迪鲁是个矮矮胖胖的小个子男生，特别是站在詹姆斯和西里斯身旁，给人的这种感觉就更加强烈了。不过也许正因如此，他才能够无时无刻不依附在詹姆斯和西里斯的两侧。至于莱姆斯·卢平，虽然是他们四人小团体中的一员，但是文静而不善言辞的他总是显得和其他三人格格不入。

"有意思的话题，什么话题？"西里斯打了个哈欠，似乎已经有些不耐烦了，"难不成伊万斯？"

彼得听后忍不住"噗嗤"一声笑了出来，而詹姆斯立刻涨红了脸。卢平也只是勉强地弯了弯嘴角，似乎并不感觉这个话题十分有趣。

"詹姆斯，西里斯，我刚刚在里面听到外面有女生的声音。是伊万斯吗？"终于，卢平还是开口将这个问题问出口了。

詹姆斯摇头，"一开始是，后来就不是了，伊万斯现在可不愿意和我多说一句话。"

卢平有些纳闷，"那么刚刚和你们说话的人是谁？"

詹姆斯听完卢平的问题，意味深长地扫了西里斯一眼，不过看到西里斯仍旧是一副无所谓的模样，他才笑着继续道："阿佳莎·格林格拉斯，斯莱特林的五年级女级长。刚才我和伊万斯争吵的时候正好被她撞见了，不过她好像还挺宽容的，对我说只要我不继续扰乱纪律，她就可以当做什么都没看见。"

西里斯轻蔑地发出了一声不赞同的声响，接着插话道："也就只有你才会信她的话，詹姆斯。别忘记了你是一个格兰芬多，而她是一个斯莱特林。"

詹姆斯似乎对于西里斯尖刻的言论并不在乎，只是冲他挤了挤眼睛说："说起来，西里斯，你为什么这么不待见格林格拉斯？"

"不待见？"西里斯微微蹙眉，"只要是姓格林格拉斯的，就没几个正常的。"

彼得听了这话忽然提起了兴趣，"看样子是有八卦，对吧？西里斯，快说来听听。"

"啊……"西里斯靠在座椅的后背上，深邃的双眼望着天花板，像是在思索着些什么，"如今的格林格拉斯先生，在年轻的时候名声可不好。而如今的格林格拉斯夫人厄休拉的母家是纯血世家罗齐尔家族，一个罗齐尔嫁给一个格林格拉斯，是人都能听出这里头屈尊的意味。况且厄休拉·罗齐尔嫁的可是当年传闻在结婚之前就已经有一个私生子的阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯，所以人人都在说是不是这位格林格拉斯给罗齐尔小姐下了迷情剂。"

"然后呢？"现在就连詹姆斯也开始对这个话题感兴趣了。

西里斯继续道："而在纯血的几个家族中一直有这么一个传言，如今格林格拉斯家的大女儿，也就是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯，事实上就是那一位私生子。当然这些都只是传言罢了，格林格拉斯先生和格林格拉斯夫人是坚决否认的。不过这种事，放到谁面前都会否认吧。"

卢平听完这番话，端着下巴沉思了半晌，之后才幽幽地道："阿佳莎给人的感觉并不像是私生女，如果她真的是私生女，格林格拉斯家族为什么对她养尊处优了那么多年，这说不通。"

詹姆斯也认同地点头，"我同意莱姆斯的话，格林格拉斯大小姐给人的感觉一点儿也不像私生女。"

西里斯轻笑一声，"都说只是传闻了，没必要太当真。不过其实我并没有针对这位大小姐，因为其他的两位格林格拉斯也不怎么样。"

"我只知道那两位是双胞胎。"彼得说，"格林格拉斯二小姐长得还挺漂亮，但是那位公子哥就有些弱里弱气的了。"

詹姆斯说："这一次我同意彼得。"

西里斯却皱起了眉头说："恕我完全欣赏不来，因为卡西奥佩娅·格林格拉斯的长相总是让我联想起我那位贝拉堂姐。我不得不承认，每一次我在饭桌上和贝拉特里克斯坐对面的时候总是会感到一股无形的压力。总而言之她们那种长相完全不是我喜欢的类型。"

詹姆斯这时忍不住笑了，"我知道，我知道，你还说阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的样子总是会让你联想起你那位准备和卢修斯·马尔福订婚的纳西莎堂姐，但我看过你那三位堂姐的照片，实际上格林格拉斯们和她们长得一点儿也不像。"

"但她们都是金发。"西里斯尖锐地指出，"脸色还都一样地苍白。"

等詹姆斯和彼得终于放弃讨论格林格拉斯家族的故事之后，西里斯终于可以让自己消停一会儿了。

关于格林格拉斯家族，他虽然称不上十分了解，但也算是对他们略知一二。因为布莱克家族的地位在纯血世家中名声显赫，即便是格林格拉斯们也还是会将他们作为阿谀奉承的对象的。

他在小的时候，还没有进入霍格沃茨之前，他就已经见过格林格拉斯夫人，也就是曾经的厄休拉·罗齐尔。

那是一个有着黑色长卷发的美丽女人，但岁月还是在她脸上无情地留下了痕迹。不过所幸她的二女儿卡西奥佩娅完全是和她一个模子刻出来的，只不过因为阅历尚浅的缘故，看起来更加美丽、纯真、动人。

西里斯记得那位名叫卡西奥佩娅的小格林格拉斯，每次和她的母亲一通报拜访布莱克家族的时候，总是会躲在墙角悄悄地注视着他。他虽然意识到了她的这一举动，但出于不给自己招惹不必要的麻烦的目的，他还是装作什么都没有发现那样继续着他该做的事。

一直到西里斯十一岁的时候进入霍格沃茨。

当分院帽将他分入格兰芬多的时候，无疑是在整个霍格沃茨的师生面前掀起了一场无声的危机。一个布莱克，一个世世代代都必定会进入斯莱特林的布莱克，竟然会被分进格兰芬多？这样的事情是何等的荒谬！布莱克家族又怎么能够容许如此叛徒败类的存在？！

然而西里斯本人似乎对此并不在意。

反正他也不喜欢斯莱特林的做派。

一直到分院帽念到G开头的姓氏时，西里斯才第一次正眼仔细地打量这位格林格拉斯家中的二女儿。

"卡西奥佩娅·格林格拉斯——"

当分院帽才刚刚触碰到她头顶的发丝，它就毫不犹豫地喊出了那个学院的名字。

"毫无疑问，斯莱特林——！"

在那个时候，大概在场的每一个人无一不将自己的目光集中到了那个名叫卡西奥佩娅的女孩身上。因为她实在是漂亮得惊人，尽管她在当时仅仅只有十一岁。

甚至就连坐在西里斯对面的詹姆斯都不禁看着卡西奥佩娅微微出神。

卡西奥佩娅在听见分院帽将她分进了斯莱特林学院后，便高傲地昂起脑袋朝着斯莱特林的长桌走了过去，接着坐到了一位金发蓝眸的男孩身边。

西里斯看见卢修斯·马尔福正端坐在斯莱特林长桌的最前方，他的长袍上挂着闪闪发光的级长勋章。

奇怪的是，就在所有人都对着卡西奥佩娅的美貌艳羡不已的时候，偏偏只有西里斯快速地略过了卡西奥佩娅的脸庞，转而注意到了另一位低着头坐在卡西奥佩娅身边的金发少女。

那个人便是卡西奥佩娅的姐姐——阿佳莎。

阿佳莎的长相是一位典型的格林格拉斯。她那一头长至腰际的金黄色卷发，柔和的五官，小巧却又有些苍白的脸庞，都是格林格拉斯最具有标志性的特点。然而西里斯注意到了，在她的脸上长着一双其他格林格拉斯都没有的眼睛。他敢打赌，整个格林格拉斯家族除了她阿佳莎·格林格拉斯之外，没有第二个人有着那样一双眼睛。

那是一双琥珀色的，像猫眼一样狡黠的眼睛。从里面流露出来的情感不是一般纯血世家出身的小姐该有的傲慢与高贵，而是下流、猜忌和胆怯。

西里斯那时候在想，说不定他们口中那荒谬的传言是真的。

这位格林格拉斯大小姐的亲生母亲指不定真的是一位低贱的荡.妇，而她那双和整张脸格格不入的琥珀色眼睛就是最好的证据。


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 003

"艾丽娅，你觉得这条裙子的花色怎么样？"

"我觉得好看极了，克洛伊。"

"其实只要是卡茜穿上的裙子，就没有不好看的，不是吗？"

几个三、四年级的斯莱特林女生正聚在一起，围着几张画有彩色礼服的图稿轻声讨论着。而站在她们中间的是一位约莫十四五岁的黑发少女，少女的脸庞虽然苍白得有些病态，但反而显现出了她哥特式的美丽。她薄薄的嘴唇微微抿起，并没有开口参与其他几位斯莱特林少女的交谈。

但即便如此，也不难发现她一定是这几位少女的中心。

在斯莱特林之间，这样的奉承并不少见。实际上在阿佳莎刚进入霍格沃茨的时候，她也曾经试图高攀当时就读于四年级的布莱克三小姐——纳西莎。然而纳西莎只是一朵高傲到近乎是不可一世的水仙，阿佳莎当时的计划自然是落了空。

阿佳莎仰起脑袋，她很明白，不论你她与卡西奥佩娅在私底下多么地记恨对方，在其他斯莱特林同学的眼中，她们始终是出自一个家族的亲姐妹。

卡西奥佩娅像是察觉到了阿佳莎落在自己身上的眼光，忽的抬起头来，灰绿色的眼中闪烁出了几丝不悦的光芒，但很快就转瞬即逝。

"格林格拉斯小姐？"第一个开口对阿佳莎问好的反而是那位名叫克洛伊的少女，她看到阿佳莎后神情显得有些讶异，接着回过头去瞥了一眼站在自己身后的卡西奥佩娅，之后才接着说道，"下午好。"

阿佳莎点头，"你好。"

克洛伊虽然只有三年级，但她也是一个斯莱特林，自然明白这种场合自己和其他的女伴应当回避。于是她在和阿佳莎问完好后，便很知趣地用眼神示意其他的几位少女，然后快步离开了卡西奥佩娅的身旁。

卡西奥佩娅这才懒洋洋地看向了阿佳莎，"怎么？我也需要站起身来向级长小姐问好吗？"

阿佳莎微微垂睫，她无疑听出了卡西奥佩娅这句话挑衅的意味，可是她并不打算和卡西奥佩娅就这个无谓的话题继续纠缠下去。

于是她说："你知道我只是在履行级长职务，卡茜。"

卡西奥佩娅冷笑，"你忽然对我用这么亲昵的称呼，可真是让我受宠若惊。"

"是吗？"阿佳莎笑问，"但就连一个三年级的诺特都可以直接称呼你为'卡茜'了，身为你的亲姐姐，我为什么不能那样叫你？"

卡西奥佩娅听后微微一怔，随后立刻在脸上摆出了一幅被恶心到了的神情，接着她忽然站起身子，缓缓地迈开了脚步走向了阿佳莎。

"你应该庆幸现在是在霍格沃茨特快的车厢里。"她冷冷地在阿佳莎耳畔间提醒道，"还有其他的斯莱特林同学在这里，所以我不会和你争吵纠缠下去。但我可以明确地告诉你，即便是一个三年级的诺特，也是从她那纯血的母亲的肚子里生出来的。不像一些人，身上永远都会流着低贱荡.妇的血液。"

阿佳莎猛地攥住了自己长袍的衣角。

诡异的缄默瞬间在两人之间蔓延开来。

终于，过了许久——

"你知道吗，卡茜？"阿佳莎的语气听起来还是柔柔的，"我刚才在车厢外遇见了布莱克。没错，不是雷古勒斯·布莱克，而是布莱克家的长子西里斯·布莱克。"

卡西奥佩娅听后，眼神骤然变得警惕起来。她不得不承认，在这其中有她难以掩饰的担忧和紧张。

"在离开之前，我无意间听到了他和詹姆斯·波特以及其他几个格兰芬多的谈话。"阿佳莎说完轻轻一笑，"我真的不是故意偷听的。但是布莱克的声音实在是太洪亮了，不过这应该算是他的优点对吧？所以卡茜你才会这么喜欢他。"

卡西奥佩娅听到此处，苍白的脸上已经泛起了怒气。

"你究竟想说些什么？"

阿佳莎偏了偏头，"没什么，就是想聊一聊姐妹之间才会聊的闺房心事。噢对了，布莱克还说，只要是姓格林格拉斯的都不是什么好东西，虽然他是一个布莱克，但会说出这样的话未免也太嚣张了点，你说是不是，卡茜？他还说，我们两个总是让他联想起他的堂姐们，你像贝拉特里克斯，而我像纳西莎，不过我们都知道他可不怎么喜欢他的那两位堂姐，对不对？"

卡西奥佩娅深吸一口气，灰绿色的眼睛蒙上了一层浅浅的阴霾，"你以为你对我说这样的话，就能激怒我吗？"

阿佳莎摇头，"我并没有这么想，我只是觉得作为你的姐姐，似乎有必要劝你现实一些。我想卡茜你是最明白嫁给一个不爱自己的人是一件多么痛苦的事的人吧？其实姓布莱克的也不止一个，如果你看中的是那位雷古勒斯，事情不就好办许多了吗？我听阿克瑞斯说，似乎他早就已经拜倒在你的石榴裙下了。"

卡西奥佩娅所隐忍许久的怒气似乎终于在这一刻爆发出来，她忽的伸出手紧紧地揪住了阿佳莎的领带，接着凑近她的脸庞，压低着声音对她说："我不允许你这个卑鄙无耻的东西这样说母亲！你以为父亲就爱你的生母吗？他不过是仁慈才留住了你，而你那低贱的生母早就不知道死在哪条阴沟里了！"

阿佳莎却好像并没有被卡西奥佩娅的举动震慑住，只是伸出手来掰开了卡西奥佩娅紧握着自己领带的右手，然后理了理凌乱的衣角，接着道："霍格沃茨特快很快就要到站了，我想我们三个人还是一同出去的比较好，毕竟父亲可不想看见我们又一次吵架，是不是？"

卡西奥佩娅撇听后只是过头去，而没有接阿佳莎的话。她知道自己需要冷静，本来因为阿佳莎的一句刻意的话而突然暴怒起来，就不是她应该做出的举动。

她明白阿佳莎的那句"嫁给一个不爱自己的人"一定是若有所指的，而所针对的人就是她和阿克瑞斯的母亲——厄休拉·格林格拉斯。也是如今的格林格拉斯夫人。

可是她——她这个生母只是一个姓名不详的泥巴种的私生女，又有什么资格在这里嘲笑她的母亲？！


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 004

阿佳莎和卡西奥佩娅，在很久很久以前，也曾像正常的亲姐妹那样亲密。

但是从什么时候开始呢？

从什么时候开始，卡西奥佩娅开始记恨她、折磨她，而她也开始妒忌卡西奥佩娅了呢？

大概是从她和卡西奥佩娅记事之后吧。在她与卡西奥佩娅都明白巫师的血统有多么重要之后，当他们终于明白"私生子"的意义之后。又或许，是在厄休拉对卡西奥佩娅灌输了无数次她的恨意怨念之后。

阿佳莎从一开始就是畏惧厄休拉的。毕竟她还是能够很明显的感觉到，厄休拉看她的眼神，不仅没有一个母亲该有的慈爱，有的反而只是满满的恨意。

不过当她了解到全部事实的真相之后，她也似乎能够理解厄休拉了。在年轻时深爱着格林格拉斯先生的她，在成为了格林格拉斯夫人并给这个家庭诞生了一子一女之后的她，却仍旧还是走不进格林格拉斯先生的心里。

因为那位已经死去了的麻种少女，早已占据了格林格拉斯先生的整个心房。

而渐渐地，厄休拉对格林格拉斯先生的不满，也就转化成了对阿佳莎的怨恨。

阿佳莎成为了她唯一可以泄愤的对象。

她不会明目张胆地虐待阿佳莎，因为这样会被格林格拉斯先生察觉。她会做的，是让阿佳莎彻底明白，阿佳莎永远比她厄休拉的两个孩子要低贱。

厄休拉不会给阿佳莎卡西奥佩娅穿过的裙子，不会给她卡西奥佩娅用过的首饰，因为她认为这么做会玷污了卡西奥佩娅的东西。厄休拉也不会带她去参加其他纯血家族下午的茶会，因为她不想让阿佳莎成为卡西奥佩娅在婚姻上的竞争对手。

可这些阿佳莎实际上都不在意，可惜厄休拉永远不会仅仅满足于此。

阿佳莎仍旧记得，每当卡西奥佩娅因为顽皮而逃掉了安排在周末下午的法语课的时候，阿佳莎都会成为那个受到惩罚的人——尽管她一直以来都遵守着规矩，乖乖地去上每一节能够将她变成一名合格的淑女的私人家教课。

"卡茜今天下午为什么没有去上课？"

"我不知道，夫人。"小时候的阿佳莎总是会胆怯而又不安地站在厄休拉的面前，双眼直勾勾地盯着自己的脚尖，内心也止不住地为接下来可能发生的事情感到恐惧。

"不知道？"厄休拉意味深长地看了她一眼，"当你发现她没有上课的时候，为什么不告诉你的家教安娜小姐？"

阿佳莎发现自己回答不上这个问题，于是只能选择继续默不作声。

可没想到下一秒，厄休拉就"砰"的一声用力地将自己手中的魔杖甩到了光洁的大理石地板上，木质的魔杖和坚硬冰冷的地板发生碰撞之后，发出了一阵清脆的声响，而阿佳莎的身体也不由得因此颤抖了起来。

她知道厄休拉生气了。

尽管她并不清楚自己究竟做错了些什么。

"把你的裙子掀起来。"厄休拉用冰冷且又不容置疑的语气对她命令道。

年幼的阿佳莎听后，惊愕而不解地抬头看向了自己的继母，但在她冷若冰霜的视线的注视之下，她也只好按照着厄休拉的命令将自己的长裙掀了起来。一瞬间，光洁而又雪白的小腿暴露在了有些阴冷而又潮湿的空气之下。

"我不会动手打你的，阿佳莎。"厄休拉侧目盯着她，嘴里同时懒洋洋地说道，"因为那样做会脏了我的手。"

阿佳莎没有出声。

"跪在地板上吧。"她接下来继续说道，就仿佛这只是一件无关紧要的小事，"今晚你的父亲不会回家了，而我想你也没必要享用今天的晚宴了——毕竟你做错了事情，你说是不是？亲爱的，做错了事情就理所应当地受到惩罚，所以你今天晚上就在我的卧室里跪着吧……一直到明天早上太阳升起的时候，我自然会让莉莎带你走出这个房间的。"

阿佳莎紧咬着下唇，一言不发地将自己的双膝放置在了冷冰冰的地面上。入秋之后的英国天气已经开始转凉，所以阿佳莎也大致能够猜想的出，当她第二天早上回到自己的房间之后，她的膝盖大概会呈现出怎样的一副"光景"了。

至少，丑陋的淤青，是绝对少不了的。

而这些更加荒谬扭曲的事情还有很多，虽然等阿佳莎长大了之后，这她早已不会将这些事情放在心上了，可是它们也确确实实让她的童年充满了恐惧与阴影。

她没有办法告诉格林格拉斯先生，因为她知道即便自己这么做了，情况只会变得更糟。

格林格拉斯先生生性软弱，他和厄休拉的婚姻原本就不是出于他自己的意愿，可他却还是选择将就着和厄休拉完婚，并且还因此抛弃了阿佳莎的生母。

而如果不是阿克瑞斯的话，这个家庭对她而言早就不剩下了一丝的温情。

小阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯，也是阿佳莎在格林格拉斯家族中唯一不记恨的人。

因为卡西奥佩娅时不时在晚上捣鼓出来的"恶作剧"，阿佳莎从很小的时候就已经神经衰弱了，安稳的睡眠对她而言更是不可企求的奢侈。然而阿克瑞斯在小的时候却不知因为什么，和她一样经常睡不着觉。

"阿佳莎，我睡不着。"

阿佳莎六岁时的某一天夜晚，阿佳莎惊讶地发现出现在自己房间里的不是卡西奥佩娅，不是厄休拉，而是自己的弟弟阿克瑞斯。

"你怎么了，阿克瑞斯？"于是她只好示意性地关切道。

阿克瑞斯摇头，"也许是外面的雷雨声吧，我一个人在房间里总是会觉得有些害怕。我可以和你待在一起吗，阿佳莎？母亲一定不会高兴我在这个时候去打扰她的，卡茜一向不爱和我说话，我能够求助的人只有你了。"

——而我唯一能够求助的人也只有你了。

阿佳莎在心里默默地这样想道，可她并没有将这句话说出口。

"当然可以。"

"太好了。"小阿克瑞斯感激地说，接着轻轻地爬上了阿佳莎的床铺，靠在她的身旁躺了下来，"给我讲一个故事吧，阿佳莎。"他说。

"好的。"阿佳莎点头，思索了片刻后道，"很久很久以前，有一个麻瓜少女名叫辛德瑞拉……"

"麻瓜的故事？"阿克瑞斯有些讶异，"你是从哪儿听来的。"

"在一本小说里看到的。"阿佳莎说，"我无意间在书房里翻到了这本小说，直到我看完了才知道原来这是麻瓜写的童话。"

"然后呢？那个少女怎么样了？"

阿佳莎愣了愣，随后道："她的母亲很早就死去了，而她的父亲和另一名富有的女人结了婚。这个女人成了她的后妈，不过她也同样有着两个和辛德瑞拉年龄相仿的女儿。他们结婚不久，辛德瑞拉的父亲也死去了，整个家中只剩下了这几个女人。后母十分厌恶辛德瑞拉，因此把辛德瑞拉当做家养小精灵那样使唤，并且连床铺都不让她睡，只让她靠着壁炉睡觉，辛德瑞拉也因为这样变得十分邋遢。后来，这个国家的王子需要娶一名王妃，并且打算举办一场盛大的舞会来寻找他的真命天女，辛德瑞拉也想参加舞会，但是后母和姐姐们却想方设法地阻止她，把她困在了家中。就当辛德瑞拉伤心欲绝的时候，一名女巫出现了。"

阿克瑞斯听得很入神。

"那名女巫十分的好心，她用魔法将辛德瑞拉身上破旧的裙子变成了华丽的礼服，将南瓜变成了马车，将老鼠变成了白马。最为重要的是，她用魔法变出了一双漂亮的水晶鞋，而这双鞋只有辛德瑞拉一人才能穿得上。可是女巫告诉辛德瑞拉，这些魔法只能维持到午夜十二点之前，在那之后一切东西都会恢复原样。"阿佳莎继续道，"辛德瑞拉如愿以偿地去到了舞会，而王子也因为她的美丽而为她神魂颠倒，整个舞会的其他少女都因她而黯淡失色。"

"她真幸运。"阿克瑞斯听到这儿不禁感慨，"能够如愿以偿地吸引住自己想要吸引的人。"

阿佳莎苦笑，"毕竟这只是童话。辛德瑞拉和王子迅速坠入了爱河，可是快乐的时间总是有限的，午夜的钟声很快就响起了。辛德瑞拉没来得及和王子好好道别就匆匆忙忙地逃跑了，好在她遗落下了一只水晶鞋，就是那只只有她才能穿上的水晶鞋。"

"让我猜猜结局。"阿克瑞斯插话，"我猜最后王子一定靠着这只鞋找到了她，并且和她结婚了。"

"正是这样。"阿佳莎微笑着抚摸了一下阿克瑞斯的额头，然后道，"他们最后的确幸福快乐地生活在了一起。"

阿克瑞斯听后忽的陷入了一阵沉思，过了许久才有些犹豫地说："你觉得你像辛德瑞拉吗，阿佳莎？"

阿佳莎微微一怔，随后摇头，"不，至少我没有到需要靠着壁炉睡觉的地步。"

阿克瑞斯笑了，"这倒也是。但你会期待见到自己的王子吗？"

"王子？"阿佳莎感到有些好笑，"阿克瑞斯，巫师的世界里没有王子。就算有，他也不可能注意到我的，如果要说注意的话，他一定会先注意到比我漂亮出众的卡茜。"

阿克瑞斯听后，沉默着思索了好一会儿。接着他忽的伸出手来紧握住了阿佳莎的手，一脸真诚地对她说："阿佳莎，即使没有什么王子也没有关系，因为你还有我。"


	5. Chapter5

Chapter 005

随着一声巨响，正在缓缓向前行驶的霍格沃茨特快列车终于停了下来。而国王十字车站的站台上，早已站满了前来迎接返校的学生的家长们。

低年级的格兰芬多们兴奋地朝着窗外挥手，似乎想要迫不及待地扑入家人的怀中。而坐在澄清的窗户旁的西里斯却只是静静地用手掌拖着下巴，一言不发地扫视着窗外的人群，脸上丝毫看不见开心或是愉悦的痕迹。

"西里斯？"詹姆斯见西里斯在列车停止行驶之后仍旧一动不动地坐在座位上，不由得关切地询问了一句，"怎么了？列车已经到站了，别发呆了！"

"你们先走吧！"西里斯面对詹姆斯的催促难得冷漠了一回，"我想一个人待一会儿。"

手中抱着麻瓜书籍的卢平示意性地扫了詹姆斯和彼得一眼，随后十分知趣地对西里斯道："西里斯，那么我和彼得就出去外面等你吧。"

彼得听后，脸上的表情显得有些不大情愿，但是就连詹姆斯也似乎认同卢平的做法，他便也不好再开口抱怨，只好闷闷不乐地跟着卢平走出了车厢。

"你到底怎么了，西里斯？"等卢平和彼得都离开之后，詹姆斯才凑到西里斯的面前，一本正经地问道，"怎么突然就变得这么忧郁？拜托，伙计，忧郁这种性格可一点儿都不适合你！"

西里斯只是皱了皱眉头，表情看上去有些厌烦，但他的这种情绪应该不是因为詹姆斯而起的。

"我只是一想到放假回家之后的那些杂七杂八的事情，就觉得头疼。"西里斯回答道，"詹姆斯，你不知道我有多期待开学的日子，因为在布莱克家宅的生活每一分每一秒都是煎熬！我这么说你可能无法理解，但是我是真的感到那个家中的每一个人和我都是那样的格格不入，我所做的一切在他们眼里也是那样的无法理解，而这种情绪也变得一年比一年强烈了。你不知道，有时候我是多么地羡慕你——"

"别说了，西里斯。"詹姆斯听后打断了他，"我能够理解你的这种烦躁，如果是我，我也一定会感到十分痛苦的。但是不论内心有多么的痛苦，他们到底都还是你的家人。何况暑假也就几个月……我们很快就又可以回到霍格沃茨了，所以你也别太担心了！"

西里斯转头看向他，灰色的眼睛中充满了迷惘的情绪。

"但是之后呢？"

"什么之后？"

"我们从霍格沃茨毕业之后呢？"西里斯尖锐地指出，"你和莱姆斯还有彼得毕业之后可以选择去做自己想做的事情，可我不能。我的父母只会指望我继承布莱克的家业，到那时候我就永远无法逃脱那个牢笼了！"

"西里斯——"詹姆斯听后一时有些语塞，因为他不得不承认西里斯所言的确属实，"……你也别太悲观了。"于是他只好小声地劝慰了一句，但这句话似乎并没有什么说服力。

"让我一个人待会儿吧，詹姆斯。"西里斯的语气十分冷淡，"我想莱姆斯他们应该也一直在外面等你，别让他们等急了。还有，不用等我一块走了，我估计雷古勒斯很快就会过来找我的。"

詹姆斯听完西里斯的这番话只好轻轻地"噢"了声，接着有些苦恼地揉了揉自己头顶那头像鸟窝一样蓬乱的头发，转身离开了车厢。

西里斯闭上双眼，但是只要一闭上眼睛，脑海中浮现出来的——就是他的父母对他投来的失望的眼神。

没有人生来就想要成为一个失望，即便是一向叛逆的西里斯·布莱克也不例外。

他的确承认自己的父母在很多事情上的见解和自己有着巨大的冲突，但他也从来不否认，自己是爱他们的。

可他们却好像，永远都不会为自己骄傲，永远都只会因自己失望。

"雷古勒斯在这方面就做的比你好。"沃尔布加对自己的两个孩子一向十分严厉，这也导致了她和她的两个孩子们的关系有些疏离。而至于她和她那生性叛逆的长子之间的关系，那就更是雪上加霜。

沃尔布加灰绿色的眼睛中透露着一种近乎是绝望的厌恶，小时候的西里斯不明白为什么明明和自己有着相同的一双眼睛的母亲，会对自己露出这样厌弃的神情。

"你真是令我失望透顶，西里斯。"

沃尔布加那丝毫不带情感的话语，就像是无情而又锋利的刀刃一般，生生地刺进了西里斯的胸膛，给他对于这个家族的情感判决了最后的死刑。

西里斯摇摇脑袋，示意自己不要再去想过去那些无关紧要的事情。

他对詹姆斯所说的"雷古勒斯会来找他"之类的话只是说着玩的，雷古勒斯从他上三年级之后，就已经不会再来格兰芬多的车厢来寻找他了。因为或许就连雷古勒斯都意识到了，自己和自己的哥哥是那样的截然不同。

西里斯长吸一口气后，打了个哈欠。接着迅速地站起身来，双手插在口袋里，缓缓地从车厢里走出去。

忽然，他似乎感到自己的右脚踩到了什么东西，等蹲下.身体后才发现原来是一张丝质手绢。

西里斯伸出手来将那张掉落在地面上的手绢捡了起来，十分纳闷地打量了半晌。手绢的做工十分精细，就连边缘的丝线都是纯粹的黄金色，看得出它的主人的出身应该不会太差。而在手绢的右下方，则用细细密密的针脚绣上了两个显眼的字母——A·G。

A·G？阿佳莎·格林格拉斯？

……该死。

这是此时此刻第一个在西里斯脑海中冒出来的念头，他可不想多和格林格拉斯家中的人有过多的纠葛。为什么莱姆斯和詹姆斯他们出去的时候没看到？难道是因为他们把注意全都放在他身上了吗？

西里斯想，这个手绢估计是格林格拉斯在之前路过这里的时候落下的。他接着将手绢凑到鼻尖，轻轻地闻了闻，有些讶异地发现这上面沾有的竟然是月桂的香气。

月桂……吗？品位还真是有够奇特的。

西里斯以免在心中暗暗地嘲讽道，一面将手绢塞入了自己的口袋中。即便再怎么不情愿，他也不愿意揣着一个女斯莱特林的手绢度过整个暑假，所以他在去寻找他的家人之前，必须要先找到格林格拉斯一家。

来到月台之后，身材高大的西里斯很快就发现了格林格拉斯一家的身影。格林格拉斯家族的家主——阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯的脸色看上去十分苍白，不过神情看上去还算兴致高昂。至于站在他身边的他的妻子——厄休拉，则板着一张脸，神情冷漠地看着她的三个儿女。

西里斯倒吸一口凉气。在她的三个子女中，只有卡西奥佩娅是和她一样有着一头黑色长发，而西里斯一向不喜欢格林格拉斯家中的小女儿，还有她看向自己时的奇怪的眼神。因此如果能有办法不见到卡西奥佩娅的话，他是一定会想法设法避开她的。

然而从此时此刻的情形来看，这一次他是没有办法回避了。

于是他只好在脸上挂起了一副冷淡的神情，接着径直朝着他们一家五口走去。

第一个注意到西里斯的人是面对着他的厄休拉，当看到他往自己走来的时候，她有些吃惊地张了张嘴，但很快就恢复了往常的从容不迫。第二注意到他的人，是卡西奥佩娅，当她那双漂亮的大眼睛的视线落在西里斯身上时，脸上立刻露出了惊诧不已的表情。

"西……西里斯？你怎么会在这里？"

西里斯瞥了一眼卡西奥佩娅，随后皱起了眉头说："别紧张，格林格拉斯，我要找的人是你姐姐。"

卡西奥佩娅听完西里斯的话更是吃惊地瞪大了双眼，接着不可置信地看向了阿佳莎。

阿佳莎这才缓缓地转过头来，奶白色的脸庞微微泛起了几丝玫瑰红，如猫眼一般的金棕色眼睛有些好奇地上下打量着西里斯。

"您找我吗，布莱克先生？"金发少女眨了眨眼睛问道。

西里斯对于她这种故作无辜的姿态感到十分不适，因此嫌恶地扫了她一眼，接着有些不情愿地道："你的东西掉了，我只是过来把它还给你而已。"

说完他将口袋中的手绢抽出来，接着伸出手来放到了阿佳莎的面前，可是阿佳莎却仍旧站在原地一动不动。

"你……"西里斯见状，不由得有些不悦地问道，"是需要我塞到你手里吗，格林格拉斯？"

"噢，抱歉。"阿佳莎像是这才反应过来，然后慢慢地将手掌伸了出来，接住了西里斯掉落下来的手绢。

"谢谢你。"将手绢收入手中后，阿佳莎看上去十分感激地说道，"这是父亲送给我的十四岁生日礼物，如果真的丢了我都不知道该怎么办才好。好在布莱克先生这么好心。"

这时站在阿佳莎身旁的阿克瑞斯不怀好意地打量了比他高出半个头的西里斯一眼，接着转向阿佳莎问道："阿佳莎……你认识布莱克吗？"

阿佳莎微微颔首。

"阿克瑞斯，不得无礼。"格林格拉斯先生却在这时打断了阿克瑞斯接下来的话。西里斯看见这位先生的脸上堆起了笑容。虽然他看起来对于自己此刻的存在感到有些意外，但那神情看上去并不像是讨厌。

"实在是太感激你了，小布莱克先生。"格林格拉斯伸手摸了摸自己嘴角边的胡子说道，"阿佳莎刚才还在跟我说丢了手绢，怕我责怪她呢。"

"没什么。"西里斯将双手背到脑后，像是毫不在乎地道，"只不过还是要提醒格林格拉斯同学一下，既然是自己这么重要的东西，就要小心一点保管。不要总是那么'无意间'落在别的学院的车厢外，下一次估计就不会有人这么'好心'了。"

阿佳莎听完这话，脸上的微笑像是瞬间凝固住了。

西里斯勾了勾嘴角，不知为何，就像是识破了一个伪劣的诡计一般，他的内心竟然感受到了几丝快感。

"西里斯，原来你在这里！"

没想到在下一秒打破这阵诡异的缄默的人，竟然是雷古勒斯。当雷古勒斯在站台上看到西里斯和格林格拉斯一家待在一起的时候，不由得感到有些纳闷，于是便自顾自地走上前来了。而卡西奥佩娅也在这时条件反射地回头看向了他，雷古勒斯的脸颊也因此泛上了红晕。

"父亲和母亲都在那边等你呢，西里斯。"雷古勒斯上前轻轻地拉了拉西里斯的衣角说，"我们走吧？"

西里斯听后淡淡地"噢"了一声，点了点头。

同时，雷古勒斯则是朝着格林格拉斯先生和夫人微微鞠了个躬以表歉意。


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 006

人们若要谈论起魔法界的"疯子"，那便绝对逃不过名声赫赫的布莱克家族。

如今布莱克家族中的长女——贝拉特里克斯·布莱克，是人尽皆知的里德尔狂热追随者。

而他们家族的二女儿——安多米达·布莱克，则是出了名的纯血叛徒。作为纯血世家布莱克家族的次女，竟然会愿意下嫁一位麻瓜出身的巫师，并且不惜以此和家族彻底断绝关系，这样的丑闻在近几十年来也可算是闻所未闻的。

所幸这对夫妇的小女儿——纳西莎·布莱克一直十分温顺可人。

按照许多人的话来说，这位纳西莎小姐从小就是按照贵族淑女的苛刻要求培养出来的。长大成人后的纳西莎并没有令她的父母失望，她不仅举止投足令人无可挑剔，长相也十分美丽，足以取悦马尔福家中独子的心。

沃尔布加·布莱克在年少时选择了与自己的堂弟奥赖恩·布莱克成婚。即便是信奉血统纯正的纯血家族，这样的同姓通婚也是十分少见的。这也是为什么人们会常常说布莱克家族中充满了"疯子"，即便她平常举止看起来与正常人并无二异，你也不能完全断定她骨子里不是一个疯子。

阿佳莎将自己手掌轻轻覆盖在了平放在桌面上的羊皮纸上，而羊皮纸上所画的，恰巧正是布莱克家族的族谱。

也不知道是有意还是无意，她白皙的指尖拂过了"西里斯·布莱克"的名字。西里斯·布莱克——这个出了名的纨绔逆子。

阿佳莎敢打赌，西里斯一年级被分进格兰芬多学院的消息传进沃尔布加耳朵里后，她的内心一定不会好受。

阿佳莎本人并不认识什么贝拉特里斯。至于纳西莎和安多米达，她也只是仅仅和她有过一面之缘而已。布莱克三小姐的长相的确美艳，但除此之外也没有别的令她印象深刻的特点了。所以她想，在她心里能称得上"疯子"的布莱克，或许一直都只有西里斯一人。

除开西里斯英俊高大的外貌不说，他那放荡不羁的性格也足够引人瞩目了。

斯莱特林是一个充满了禁忌气息的学院，在这个学院里的大部分学生，从小就被灌输了过多的高深理念。斯莱特林的女孩们从一进校园里就明白，在这个巫师世界里，人是被分为三六九等的。即便人们常常将所谓的"平等"挂在嘴边，但是心里还是会有自己的一杆秤。

这些纯血姑娘们，有很大一部分到了四五年级就会被家族安排订婚。至于她们将来的夫婿会是一个怎样的人，则和她们教名后所接的姓氏以及她们的血统息息相关。

而和斯莱特林相比起来，格兰芬多的一切又是那么地截然不同。

有人会说格兰芬多平常所表现出来的喧闹是一种自由，是一种勇敢。而大多数斯莱特林们却会认为那不过是愚蠢的另一种展现形式而已。

作为斯莱特林的级长，阿佳莎不是不知道布莱克以及波特等人对于斯内普的所作所为。确切的来说，他们四人对斯内普进行欺凌的现场，她甚至还撞见了不止一次。

但她一向不喜欢多管闲事，大部分斯莱特林也不会喜欢。

斯内普虽然和她同在一个学院，可他性情孤僻，平常也偏爱独来独往。除了在公共休息室内时不时出现的必要交流之外，这整整四年里阿佳莎和他说过的话，总共加起来都不超过十句。

所以阿佳莎也根本没有那个理由在斯内普被"劫道者"欺凌的时候挺身而出。

"阿佳莎。"就在阿佳莎一个人暗自思忖的时候，在她的身后忽然传来了阿克瑞斯的声音，"母亲和父亲都已经准备好了，你呢？"

阿佳莎听后，条件反射地迅速将桌面上的羊皮纸卷起收好，然后回过头来看着阿克瑞斯说道："嗯，我已经准备好了。现在可以出发了。"

虽然说纳西莎·布莱克和卢修斯·马尔福，从很久之前就被双方的父母选定为对方将来的婚姻伴侣，但是今天才是布莱克小姐和马尔福先生正式的订婚仪式在马尔福庄园举行的日子。

若是在往常，厄休拉绝对不会情愿将阿佳莎带出格林格拉斯庄园。可是在今天这个对于马尔福和布莱克这两个名声显赫的纯血家族都万分重要的日子，厄休拉作为格林格拉斯夫人也不可能做出过分失礼的举动。

十五年来在厄休拉眼皮子底下生存的日子，早就让阿佳莎学会了懂得分寸。

她知道厄休拉不会愿意她在今天过于耀眼的。所以，她只是挑选了一条看起来完全与华丽这个形容词沾不上边的灰色礼服长裙。她的皮肤本身就十分白皙，若是穿上鲜艳的颜色就会变得异常显眼。一头金色的长发也只是被她简简单单地挽了起来，并没有做其他多余的造型。

她也知道若是在这种重要场合穿得过于随意，也是一种缺乏教养的体现。所以她才会在双手还有耳垂上都戴上了平常很少使用的钻石饰品，同时在脸上画上了淡淡的妆容。

阿佳莎在镜子前转了一圈。镜中的这个金发少女，不论怎么看都不会像那个麻瓜故事里的辛德瑞拉。

想到这儿，阿佳莎忍不住咬了咬下唇。

辛德瑞拉至少还有一位默默守护着她的仙女教母，而她或许什么也没有。

"走吧。"阿克瑞斯一直站在阿佳莎的身后，沉寂了许久才朝她伸出了手，"我们一起出去吧。"

阿佳莎轻轻地点了点头，接着走到阿克瑞斯的身旁挽起了他的手臂。当他们两人一同走到壁炉旁的时候，阿佳莎忍不住问道："我们不用飞路粉转移过去吗？"

阿克瑞斯苦笑着摇了摇头，打趣道："你想象一下，一群人从马尔福庄园里的壁炉里灰溜溜地钻出来像什么话？别忘了今天可是马尔福先生一生中最重要的日子之一。"

"那么……"阿佳莎思索着歪了歪脑袋，"我们坐马车过去？"

"是的。"阿克瑞斯点头，"我们和父亲、母亲当然还有卡茜一同坐马车过去。"

"可是马尔福先生难道不会觉得这样的交通方式过于麻瓜式了吗？"当走到马车面前的时候，阿佳莎问道，"我还以为他们家的人一向厌恶麻瓜的一切东西。"

"阿佳莎，马车又不是麻瓜专有的东西，况且我听说他们现在都开始坐'汽车'了。"阿克瑞斯说，"而我想马尔福先生大概会很乐意大家坐着马车行驶过他们庄园那气派的大门的。来吧，我扶着你上去。"

借着阿克瑞斯的力量爬上了马车的阶梯之后，阿佳莎敏捷地钻进了马车车厢内，却看见早已坐在座位上的卡西奥佩娅带着憎恶的眼神瞥了她一眼。

厄休拉的嘴角则渗出了一丝冷笑。

卡西奥佩娅最终还是按捺不住。"你刚刚那样跳进来像什么话？是不是迫不及待地想要让别人知道你就像一只猴子一样喜欢跳来跳去的？"

"卡西奥佩娅！"这时从车厢外进来的阿克瑞斯听了这句话，忍不住为阿佳莎辩护了一句，"有必要把话说得那么难听吗？阿佳莎那样也只是因为心情比较好而已，况且我并没有觉得她刚刚那么做有什么不妥的。"

"阿克瑞斯，你急不可耐地帮她辩护的样子简直就让我以为……"

卡西奥佩娅还没有把她剩下的话说完，坐在阿佳莎对面的格林格拉斯先生就率先开口制止了她。

"行了，行了。你们姐妹两个之间有什么可吵的？"格林格拉斯先生一面说着一面摆弄着他肥胖的手指上的祖母绿戒指，脸颊上泛起了一些红晕，"今天本来是高高兴兴的日子，没必要把家里的氛围搞的乌烟瘴气的。还有你也是，阿克瑞斯，男子汉大丈夫，和自己的亲姐姐有什么过意不去的。"

竟然连格林格拉斯先生都开口了，卡西奥佩娅也只好不甘心地闭上了嘴巴，但是样子看起来仍旧气鼓鼓的。

阿佳莎看得出来卡西奥佩娅今天一定精心地打扮了一番，她看上去比平常更加美丽了。如同黑玉一般的乌黑长发被做成了一个漂亮的造型，有几缕卷卷的发丝顺着她削瘦的脸颊垂到了她雪白的肩头。

她今天穿的礼服，是一条漂亮的天鹅绒绿色长裙。这条裙子的样式是厄休拉在她十四岁的时候送给她的礼物，卡西奥佩娅一向把它当做宝贝，不是一般的场合她可是绝不会将它穿在身上的。

马车缓缓开动了，阿佳莎转过头去望向了窗外的景色，深色的眼眸中看不出任何悲伤或是喜悦的情绪。在这种剑拔弩张的对峙中，她早已学会了沉默，就仿佛她并非刚刚争执所起的原因一样。

她知道卡西奥佩娅刚刚没有说完的话是什么。

卡西奥佩娅一定是想说：你急不可耐地帮她辩护的样子简直就让我以为，你们两个才是从同一个子宫里爬出来的亲姐弟一样。


	7. Chapter7

Chapter 007

马尔福庄园里别墅的大礼堂内，好几位雍容华贵的贵妇人正端坐在正中央的贵宾席之上。而在她们之间，同样也有不少人是在自己的教名之后冠上了"布莱克"这个响亮的姓氏。

沃尔布加有些乏力地端起了自己手边的酒杯，放到嘴边稍稍啜饮了一会儿。沃尔布加·布莱克的长相可谓是十分美艳，一头乌黑的长发将她的肤色衬得如同冬日的白雪一般白皙，一双灰绿色的眼睛里仿佛隐藏着千万种让人难以捉摸的神秘情绪。

在身边的几位贵妇人都在叽叽喳喳地议论个不停的同时，沃尔布加微微扬起了自己秀美的眉毛。

"雷古勒斯。"她叫出了自己小儿子的教名，"去把西里斯带进来。"她用一种近乎是下达命令一般的、不可置疑的语气说道。

同样坐在贵宾席的雷古勒斯听见母亲唤出了自己的名字，不由得微微一怔。

"母亲。"雷古勒斯说，"西里斯此刻可能就在大厅外面，我认为……"

"我知道。"沃尔布加有一些不耐烦地打断他，"我知道他从一开始就不想参加这场宴会，但是参不参加可由不得他胡闹。既然他人已经过来了，就应该拿出一个布莱克家族长子该有的态度来。"

雷古勒斯听完沃尔布加的话，有些怯懦地缓缓低下了头。乌黑的碎发遮住了他的双目，让人无法探究他此时真实的情绪。

但是毋庸置疑的是，雷古勒斯的心中肯定是有一些不甘与不情愿的。

雷古勒斯虽然和西里斯一样，都是布莱克家族的少爷，两人年纪也相差无几。可是就是这样的一对亲兄弟，在很多时候的性格却又是天差地别的。

雷古勒斯想，这大概也是为什么分院帽会把西里斯分进格兰芬多，而却把他放进斯莱特林的原因吧。

"雷古勒斯。"见雷古勒斯一直坐在座位上纹丝不动，沃尔布加的耐性似乎已经被打磨到了极致，"不要再让我把话重复第二遍。"

"知道了，母亲。"雷古勒斯低声答道，话音落下之后，便站起身来转身走出了大礼堂。

而与此同时，雷古勒斯的兄长——西里斯·布莱克正百无聊赖地趴在马尔福庄园别墅里的二楼扶手栏杆之上。

西里斯今天破天荒地将他那一头原本看起来放荡不羁的黑色碎发尽数梳到了脑后。不仅如此，他今天晚上还穿得仪表堂堂的。一身乌黑贴身的燕尾服将他的身材衬得尤为颀长，雪白的衬衫领子还用一束红色的领结约束着。或许对于别人来说，在正式场合里打好领带本就是一件理所应当的事。然而对于西里斯·布莱克而言却不是这样。毕竟他可是在面对着麦格教授的无数次警告之后，都不愿意把格兰芬多那金红相间的领带安安份份、整整齐齐地打在领子上的人。

这四年来，他从来没有好好地打过一次领带。

因为他认为，只有松开的领带才和他本人放荡不羁的气质最为相称。

可是今天……

想到这里，西里斯长长地叹了一口气，接着抬起手来将手中高脚杯里的香槟一饮而尽，将它放到了身边的案台上。

毕竟今天是他的堂姐纳西莎·布莱克订婚的日子，要是他还是一意孤行地像往常那样把领带随意地挂在脖子上，沃尔布加恐怕是要立刻暴跳如雷地跟他断绝母子关系了。

"西里斯！"

雷古勒斯在二楼转了好几圈，终于在别墅大门入口处正上方的栏杆那儿找到了西里斯的身影。

"嘘——！"西里斯没有回过头去看雷古勒斯，而是将手指移到嘴边示意他噤声。他微微眯起他那双漂亮而又深邃的灰绿色眼睛，随后轻轻地俯下身去看向了前方一楼的别墅大门。

"西里斯……你在做什么？"雷古勒斯见状不由得皱着眉头走到了西里斯的身边，一脸茫然地审视着自己的哥哥。

西里斯自从进入了格兰芬多之后，便慢慢地和他渐行渐远了。

因为他永远不能理解西里斯眼里的"乐趣"，而西里斯也无法忍受他所习惯了的"古板"与"枯燥"。

"……这是麦克米兰。"西里斯盯着刚刚走进大门的一家人喃喃自语道，"麦克米兰……我怎么记得他们家生的是一个儿子？"

"是女儿。"雷古勒斯在他的身旁纠正道，"麦克米兰家的独女——拉维妮娅·麦克米兰，今年十一岁。今天是她第一次出现在社交界。"

西里斯听后，不由得转过头去微笑着戏谑地看向了雷古勒斯，半开玩笑地问道："你怎么对他们家的事情这么了解？难不成你是看上了他们家的那个娇小可爱的'小公主'了？"

雷古勒斯听了这话微微涨红了脸，急忙否认道："根本没有这样的事，本来了解这几个纯血家族的家族谱就是我们应该做的事情，只不过是西里斯你一直没有去了解罢了。况且……别和我开这种玩笑，西里斯。这一点儿也不有趣。"

西里斯轻哼一声，似乎对于雷古勒斯如今这种拘谨而又呆板的模样感到很是反感。

"西里斯，"雷古勒斯在这时又开口了，"母亲已经在大礼堂内等你很久了，你快点进去吧。"

"再等等。"西里斯又把头撇了过去，再一次将自己的眼光集中在了别墅的大门前，"我想提前把今天入场的人全部看一遍。"

"为什么要这么做？"雷古勒斯不解，"你迟早会在餐桌上看见他们的。"

西里斯耸了耸肩膀，"那样就没有意义了，因为所有人一旦坐到了餐桌上，都是千篇一律的呆滞模样，没有人敢说一句稍微有点意思的话，没有人敢在脸上露出一丝真实的感情，他们会做的仅仅只是不停地进行着虚假的恭维与赞美而已。"

雷古勒斯轻叹一口气，他了解自己的哥哥。西里斯这一定是老毛病又犯了——他又开始对纯血家族的一些做派感到愤世嫉俗了。

"那我在这里陪你。"雷古勒斯说，"一直陪你直到把所有的宾客都看完为止。"

西里斯微微一怔，"你确定？你如果和我待在一起，等回去的时候是一定会被母亲责骂的。我想你可不想要这种结果吧？"

雷古勒斯苦笑，"那又什么办法？谁叫西里斯你这么顽固不化。"

西里斯听了雷古勒斯这话，几乎是下意识地回过头去看向了自己的亲弟弟。雷古勒斯的侧脸和他一样精致、棱角分明。他额头上那如同黑玉一般油亮的黑发，也将他整个人的气质衬得更加不凡，只不过雷古勒斯的眉宇之间相比起西里斯，似乎还是少了那么几丝桀骜不驯的气息，取而代之的是另一种沉静儒雅。

——但这就是雷古勒斯。

西里斯一面在心里暗暗想着，一面又将自己的脑袋转了回去。

"这个是……"西里斯听见身边的雷古勒斯忽然间开口，"这个就是格林格拉斯家的夫人，厄休拉·格林格拉斯吗？"

雷古勒斯话音刚落，一位身穿着墨绿色长裙的贵妇就缓缓地走入了一楼的大堂，西里斯不由得再一次聚精会神起来。在厄休拉的身边站着的，便是格林格拉斯家的家主。至于他们两人膝下的三个儿女，则乖乖地跟随在他们的身后。

走在最中间的是卡西奥佩娅·格林格拉斯，这个家族的二小姐，不少人口中的"霍格沃茨第一美人"。

只可惜西里斯在卡西奥佩娅进入自己视线中的那一刹那，脑海里唯一的念头就是闭上双眼。

而他身边的雷古勒斯却呈现出了截然相反的一种状态。西里斯只觉得，雷古勒斯的心此时此刻恐怕早跟着卡西奥佩娅一起飞走了。

卡西奥佩娅的身后站着她的姐姐阿佳莎，和她的双胞胎弟弟阿克瑞斯二世。格林格拉斯大小姐今天并没有挑选一件显眼的晚礼服，这是有一些出乎西里斯的意料的。她今天所穿的长裙是有些暗淡无光的灰蓝色，金黄色的长发也只是简简单单地挽成了一个发髻，第一眼看上去并无特别之处。尤其站在她光彩照人的妹妹身边，阿佳莎就显得更是不起眼了。

"格林格拉斯……"这几个音节似乎有些纠结地环绕在了西里斯的唇边，"那个表里不一的家伙。"

"诶？"雷古勒斯听见了，有些讶异地看向了西里斯，"西里斯，你刚刚说的人是阿佳莎吗？"

西里斯含糊地"嗯"了一声。

"为什么这么说？"雷古勒斯忍不住问道。

西里斯听完这个问题后挑了挑眉，"她跟你是一个学院的，雷古勒斯。她是什么性格你不应该更了解吗？"

"她和我不在一个年级。"雷古勒斯微微低下头，轻声说道，"我只知道她和诺特一样，是我们斯莱特林学院的级长，平常待人接物也较为温和……在斯莱特林学院里针对她的人其实并不多。"

"……是吗？"西里斯幽幽地问道，虽然他也根本不期待什么答案。

西里斯一直认为，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的学生之间那巨大的鸿沟与隔阂，是在他们被分院帽分进不同学院的那一刹那便注定了的。斯莱特林们阴险、狡猾、奸诈，而格兰芬多们却热情、开朗、勇敢。所以他们在骨子里就是截然不同的两种人。

可是阿佳莎·格林格拉斯却在做些什么？

一直在扮演一个温和善良的好人吗？

别忘记了，即使她看上去再怎么温和善良，她始终也是一个斯莱特林。

虽然莱姆斯·卢平还有莉莉·伊万斯一直告诉他，即便是在斯莱特林学院里，也一定会有像格兰芬多那样善良勇敢的人。

但是莱姆斯和伊万斯并没有见过真正的斯莱特林是什么样子。

可他西里斯·布莱克却是见过的。

不……不仅仅是见过而已。因为，他从小便是在那样的一个充斥着丑陋的斯莱特林的环境中长大的。

更何况，西里斯也能够确信，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的"真面目"绝非她表面上所看起来的那样。

她一定还要比人们所想象的阴暗得多。

"走吧。"西里斯突然开口对雷古勒斯说道，"我忽然间不想看下去了，免得你被母亲痛骂，我们还是在晚宴开始前进入大礼堂吧。"

雷古勒斯似乎对于西里斯这个举动感到很是不解。他先是抬起头来打量了一下西里斯，接着又快速地扫了一眼正朝向二楼大礼堂走去的格林格拉斯一家，在他的内心里突然间升起了一个诡异的猜想。

可他最后也没有向西里斯询问其中原因，而只是点了点头，轻声应道："好。"

西里斯将双手插在口袋里，快速地转过身去面向了大礼堂，随后径直朝着大礼堂迈开了他的步伐。

其实他也说不清自己为什么会对阿佳莎·格林格拉斯感到如此反感，为什么会觉得她一直都在面对着不同的人逢场作戏。

如果非要他说出一个理由的话，他想，那或许就是因为自己的直觉吧。


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 008

阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福是一个年过半百的男人。他脸上那已经无比厚重的脂粉也无法掩盖住他的苍老，同时他那略微松弛的皮肤上还爬满了细细密密的红色疱点，银灰色的双眼中也只剩下了萎靡与荒淫的痕迹。

可即便如此，人们也依然能够从他那精致的五官上，窥探到他年轻时作为一名美男子的影子。

阿布拉克萨斯的独子卢修斯就坐在他的身边。卢修斯很好地继承了阿布拉克萨斯在五官上的优势，两人有着相同的浅金色头发，而卢修斯则将自己的长发用银色的首饰在身后束成了一个马尾，显得既端庄又优雅。

两人虽然有着相似的容貌，但卢修斯却又比阿布拉克萨斯更加削瘦，整个人看上去也更加神采奕奕、精神抖擞。

此时此刻，卢修斯的未婚妻——纳西莎·布莱克就和他交握着手，坐在了他的身侧。

纳西莎今晚无疑是舞会上最闪亮的一个焦点。脸上精致的妆容将她原本就小巧动人的五官衬托出了几分美艳。她今晚身穿一袭祖母绿的束腰长裙，将她曼妙的身材显得愈发玲珑有致，远远地望去真的就像一朵高傲、美丽的水仙。

等所有的贵宾都到齐并进入大礼堂了之后，他们便按照安排好的座位依次入座了。

纳西莎的另一边坐着她的亲姐姐——贝拉特里克斯。只不过这个黑发女人脸上的神情看上去可并不是像其他人一般的愉悦欣喜，因为她紧闭着的双唇和微微蹙起的眉头都在昭示着她的不愉快。

贝拉的身旁坐着她的父母，西格纳斯和德鲁埃拉。接着便是奥赖恩、沃尔布加、西里斯还有雷古勒斯。

西里斯虽然在入座的全程一直显得十分地不情愿，但在沃尔布加那双灰绿色眼睛的怒视下，他还是强忍着心中的不悦，一言不发地坐到了自己该坐的位置上。

等所有人都入座完毕后，马尔福家族的家主阿布拉克萨斯微笑着端起了自己右手旁的酒杯，在家养小精灵为他倒满了一杯葡萄酒之后，他便扯着嗓子提高了自己的音量，宣布了晚宴的正式开始。

接下来便是一些枯燥无趣的客套话，而西里斯在阿布拉克萨斯说话的这整个过程里，连一个单词都没有听进去。

他只是静静地用一只手托着自己的下巴，一双眼睛看向了贝拉和纳西莎之间的座位，整个人看上去有一些恍惚。

在那一瞬间，他仿佛又看见了那个有着明媚的双眸，一袭温柔的浅棕色长发的少女坐在那儿侃侃而谈。下一秒，那个少女似乎注意到了什么，微笑着转头看向了西里斯，并朝他举起了自己手中的酒杯。

西里斯盯着那个根本没有人的座位，内心忽然翻涌起了一种难以言明的苦涩情绪。

因为西里斯知道，她再也不会坐在那里了。这个家族里再也不会出现那个人的身影，可是在那个人离开之后，这个家族里的每一个人却都能够装作什么都没有发生一样，继续着他们那奢靡而又无趣的生活。

西里斯不知道自己就这样出神了多久，因为一直到他猛地察觉到了某一道落在自己身上的目光，他才下意识地移开了自己的视线。

没想到等他回过头去之后，映入眼帘的人却正好是坐在他对面的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。

阿佳莎在看见西里斯回头的那一刹那，立刻有些心虚地低下了头，然后开始用叉子搅动着眼前的水果沙拉。但她知道自己的"弥补"和"掩饰"是无济于事的，因为西里斯·布莱克刚才一定注意到了自己的注视。

看见阿佳莎后，西里斯这才明白过来，阿佳莎还有她的家人们的座位原来刚好被安排到了他们一家的正对面。

他皱了皱眉头，微微眯着双眼紧盯起了自己眼前的这位金发少女。阿佳莎此时此刻正全神贯注地捣鼓着她面前的那盘水果沙拉，整个人过分专注的状态看上去就像是在魔药课上进行着一项高级魔药的制作，而不是在享用饭前的甜点。

难道……自己刚才的样子都被她看见了吗？

一想到这里，西里斯的内心不禁感到有些懊悔。可是阿佳莎在自己胡思乱想的这个过程里一直没有抬头，西里斯也无法从她的神色上得出答案。

他轻叹了一口气，暗示自己不要担心。

就算被她看见了又怎么样？她根本不会明白，也不知道自己曾经发生过什么，所以也就更加无法得知自己刚才这么做的真正理由是什么了。

阿佳莎的弟弟阿克瑞斯见西里斯一直紧盯着自己的姐姐，不由得感到有些狐疑，于是在餐桌底下用自己手肘轻轻地碰了碰阿佳莎，接着压低了声音问道："……阿佳莎，布莱克他为什么一直盯着你看？"

阿佳莎摇摇头，示意自己并不清楚。

当然，她是在说谎。

"我之前就感觉他对你不太友好了。"阿克瑞斯接着用低沉的声音说道，"之前他们几个人对斯内普做的事情我还记忆犹新呢……他们不会是盯上你了吧？"

阿佳莎听完了阿克瑞斯的这个猜测，只好放下了手中的刀叉，叹了口气后凑到了阿克瑞斯的耳边小声说道："不，当然不是，你不用担心。我没有招惹过他们四个人，相反的，波特还欠我一个人情呢。"

阿克瑞斯听后，有些震惊地用自己的湛蓝色眼睛看向了阿佳莎，里面尽是不太相信的情绪。

"他们针对人没有理由。"阿克瑞斯又说，"我听说斯内普一开始也没有怎么招惹过他们，但到后来——"

"后来他们就互相招惹了。"阿佳莎用最小的声音补充完了阿克瑞斯的话，"斯内普不是不懂反击的人，只是他一个人去对抗他们四个人未免显得有些势单力薄，如果他愿意就此服软认输的话，我敢打赌他们四个一定不会再去招惹他了。只可惜斯内普是根本不会认输的，所以他们才一直互相纠缠到了四年级结束。"

阿克瑞斯微微一怔，"我没有想到……原来你知道斯内普的事情。"

阿佳莎点头，回答道："我一直都知道，只是不愿意趟这趟浑水而已。"

就在这时，坐在阿克瑞斯另一侧的卡西奥佩娅也终于注意到了自己弟弟的异常，忍不住轻轻咳了几声。

"阿克瑞斯，有的人天生没教养，难道你也是一个没教养的家伙吗？"卡西奥佩娅用自己漂亮的大眼睛快速地瞥了阿克瑞斯一眼，尖刻地揶揄道。

阿佳莎听后微微垂下眼睫，只好转过身去，不再和阿克瑞斯交谈。

然而阿克瑞斯表现得却比阿佳莎本人还要气愤。

"只要是长了眼睛的人，都能够看出我们三个人之间究竟是谁最没有教养。"阿克瑞斯毫不客气地回话。

卡西奥佩娅一听，原本白皙的脸颊突然间就窜起了几丝红晕，但那显然不是因为兴奋或者羞赧的缘故。

她缓缓地转过头去，两只大眼睛怒瞪着阿克瑞斯，"阿——"

"行了。"格林格拉斯先生在此时终于开口打断了三人之间的对话，接着伸出手来轻轻地覆盖在了卡西奥佩娅的手背上，用慈爱的语气安抚道，"你们三个人平时斗斗嘴也没什么，不过今天应该是高高兴兴的日子，即使你们自己不愿意享受这份快乐，也不该败坏了马尔福先生和未来的马尔福夫人的兴致。"

"父亲——"卡西奥佩娅微微皱起眉头，似乎还有些怨气没有发泄，"明明是阿克瑞斯先……"

"对不起，父亲。"没想到卡西奥佩娅话还没说完，阿克瑞斯就抢先一步认错了，"是我太不识大体了，竟然在这种重要的场合和阿佳莎交头接耳。我这样子……根本就不配做格林格拉斯家族的儿子。"

阿克瑞斯虽然是格林格拉斯先生最小的孩子，却也是他的独子，格林格拉斯先生难免会对他更加偏爱一些。

将来的格林格拉斯家族，如果不出什么意外的话，只会掌握在未来的阿克瑞斯手里，所以格林格拉斯先生从小就用成为一名家主的严格家训来教导阿克瑞斯。

但是亲耳听见阿克瑞斯这样低声下气地认错，格林格拉斯先生却还是又一次地心软了。

"好了，好了。"他将自己的手从卡西奥佩娅的手背上移开，然后将其轻轻地放在了阿克瑞斯的背上，"你知道错了就好，倒也不是什么十恶不赦的错误，既然今天是高兴的日子，就让我们把它忘掉吧。"

……

坐在对面的西里斯一直用右手托着下巴，刚刚发生在他眼前的这场"家庭闹剧"被他尽收眼底。

他看了看阿克瑞斯，又看了看阿佳莎，忽然间在内心产生了一个异想天开的想法。

他认为，这个阿克瑞斯一定是被自己的大姐咬得死死地。然而他却又和自己的大姐一样，和他的二姐在许多事情上都产生了不小的分歧。

……有趣。

西里斯一面盯着阿佳莎，一面在心里默默地想。原本还以为这一场宴会一定会无聊透顶的，没想到竟然会有一些意外的收获。

但真正出乎他意料的是，就在他肆无忌惮地看着格林格拉斯的大小姐发呆的时候，阿佳莎突然间令他猝不及防地抬起头来，一双琥珀色的猫眼直勾勾地对上了他的视线。

西里斯当即就愣住了。

可显然阿佳莎并没有被西里斯的眼神震慑到。她先是盯着西里斯清隽的脸庞看了好一会儿，接着微微眯起了双眼，朝他露出了一个狡黠、诡异的笑容。

西里斯在那一瞬间突然觉得，或许一眼就被看穿了的人，其实是他自己。


	9. Chapter9

Chapter 009

西里斯被阿佳莎这么一盯，原本底气十足的他在这一瞬间也不由得感到有些窘迫。于是就在两人对视了数秒之后，他终于选择将脑袋别了过去，错开了阿佳莎的视线。

"都说布莱克家族是出美人的家族！"阿布拉克萨斯已经喝得微醺，整个人说起话来也更加地无所顾忌，"看看我们的纳西莎就知道了！噢……当然还有贝拉！"

"谢谢马尔福先生的夸奖。"卢修斯的未婚妻纳西莎听了阿布拉克萨斯的这话，只是摆出了一个优雅而又得体的笑容，并从容不迫地回答道。

卢修斯瞧见了自己父亲的窘态，嘴角有些僵硬地抽动了一下，但是脸上并没有显现出任何的不满。他先是清了清嗓子，接着回过头去吩咐站在他身后的家养小精灵为阿布拉克萨斯端来了一杯醒酒的魔药，可是阿布拉克萨斯似乎并不愿意领情，嫌恶地对着那杯魔药挥了挥手。

就在这时，西里斯的姑姑——卢克蕾莎·布莱克－普鲁维特忽然间开口道："要说漂亮，除了纳西莎之外，又有谁能够比得上年轻时的沃尔布加？"

沃尔布加面对着卢克蕾莎的奉承，则是轻轻地弯了弯嘴角，用一种波澜不惊地语气回答道："卢克蕾莎谬赞了，要知道卢克蕾莎年轻的时候也可是迷倒了不少青年才俊，不是吗？"

这时，坐在卢克蕾莎身旁的阿尔法德听了，也不禁开口加入了他们之间的话题。

"要说我们家族里如今长得最俊俏的人，除了今晚的准新娘之外，那无疑是我亲爱的侄子西里斯了。"阿尔法德红着脸笑了笑，转了转手中的酒杯，"你说是不是，我亲爱的姐姐，沃尔布加？不过我敢保证，西里斯那俊俏的模样，一定都是遗传自你。"

原本根本不打算花精力去听长辈们的聊天话题的西里斯，在听见自己的大名突然被人点起之后，立刻条件反射性地直起了身子。他有些吃惊地看向了自己的舅舅阿尔法德，微微张了张嘴，可是在一时之间却又想不出该说些什么话才好。

阿尔法德·布莱克一直是这个家族里最宠爱西里斯的人，甚至比西里斯的亲生父母都还要宠爱他。因为阿尔法德如今也快要将近四十岁了，可是膝下仍然没有一个孩子，所以他早就把活泼爽朗的西里斯当做了亲生儿子看待。

西里斯想，阿尔法德舅舅一定是喝醉了，不然他怎么会在这种场合突然提起自己的名字。他明明了解西里斯的脾性，他一向不喜欢成为家族长辈口中所谈论的话题的。

卢克蕾莎面对着侃侃而谈的阿尔法德，似乎也不甘示弱。她大胆地转过头去，径直看向了西里斯，随后用一种半开玩笑的语气问西里斯道："我亲爱的西里斯，你今年多少岁了？"

"呃……"

其实西里斯并不想回答卢克蕾莎的这个问题，于是他踌躇了一会儿到底要不要开口，却不料沃尔布加已经率先替他回答了这个问题。

"还没有过完十五周岁的生日。"沃尔布加淡淡地说，"西里斯是59年11月份出生的。"

卢克蕾莎听后轻轻地"噢"了一声，表现出了一副恍然大悟的模样。

"也就是说……他现在是十四周岁，对吧？"卢克蕾莎继续笑着道，"想当年，西格纳斯十四岁的时候，都已经是贝拉的父亲了！"

"咳咳……"西里斯听到这儿的时候，突然间被自己口中的红酒呛到了。他捂着领口剧烈地咳起嗽来，引得全场人的目光都聚焦在了他的身上。

糟糕。

西里斯感到自己的额头上划过一丝冷汗。

他想，他的姑姑可能又要提及那个他最害怕的话题了。

"时代不同了，卢克蕾莎。"没想到，这一次接话的人竟然就是西格纳斯本人，"我们不能再用我们的那一套规矩来要求孩子们了。"

"这我知道。"卢克蕾莎回话说，"我也没有要求西里斯就在现在立刻就成为一名父亲，只是贝拉、纳西莎还有……呃，总而言之，大家在十四岁的时候基本都定下了牢靠的婚约了，况且西里斯之下还有一个雷尔，作为兄长，西里斯也要做好一个榜样才行啊。"

雷古勒斯听到这里，不禁有些担忧地瞥了身旁的西里斯一眼，因为卢克蕾莎的这段话明显若有所指。

可出乎雷古勒斯意料的是，西里斯在卢克蕾莎说完最后一个单词之后，就立刻从座位上站了起来，接着用放在桌面上的餐巾随意地擦了擦嘴，转身说道："我吃饱了。"

全场的宾客见状，似乎都感到有一些不可思议。

人人都说布莱克家的长子自从进了那个不懂规矩的学院之后，就变得愈发不修边幅了。可他们没想到，这个西里斯·布莱克竟然连在餐桌上的最基本的礼仪都不愿意遵守！

雷古勒斯微微瞪大了他那双漆黑的眼睛，看向了西里斯，嘴角有些颤颤巍巍地说道："西里斯……你、你先坐下。大家都还没有吃完，你是不可以擅自离场的。"

西里斯轻哼一声，毫不客气地反击道："既然我已经吃完了，那还坐在这里做什么？继续听别人议论我的私事吗？"

说完，西里斯全然不顾雷古勒斯的劝阻，毫不顾忌地将双手插在了口袋里，转身朝着门口的方向走去。

"西里斯！"沃尔布加那捎带怒气的声音突然间响起，"你给我坐下。"她命令道。

西里斯没有理会她。

而此时，卢克蕾莎正吃惊地张着嘴，看向了自己的这位"叛逆"的侄子，她颤抖着举起了自己的左手，指着西里斯道："真是……真是反了！反了！沃尔布加，你绝对不能放任他继续这样下去，布莱克家的脸都快要被他丢光了！"

沃尔布加的脸已经变得铁青，而他的丈夫奥赖恩的脸色也没有好到哪里去。反倒是喝醉了的阿尔法德乐呵呵地伸出手来，将卢克蕾莎的左手放了下去，接着出言调侃道："够了，卢克蕾莎你也没好到哪里去嘛……哈哈哈哈，不信你自己问问马尔福先生。"

阿布拉克萨斯也被阿尔法德和卢克蕾莎滑稽的模样逗乐了。他面对着失礼的西里斯，似乎一点儿也不感到气愤，反倒是笑眯眯地询问西里斯道："您要去哪，年轻的布莱克先生？需要家养小精灵给您带路吗？"

"盥洗室。"西里斯懒洋洋地答道，"不用了，我自己随便转转就能够找到了。"

阿布拉克萨斯听后轻轻地"噢"了一声，接着微笑着朝西里斯举起了酒杯，"那我们……就祝你一路顺风，小布莱克先生？"

等西里斯离开后，整个餐桌难免开始窃窃私语起来。阿佳莎看见坐在自己斜对面的雷古勒斯涨红着脸，低下了头，就仿佛刚才做出荒唐事的人并非西里斯，而是他自己一样。

"还真是不识大体的格兰芬多！"阿克瑞斯在阿佳莎身边啐道，"其实普鲁维特夫人说的一点儿也没错。"

阿佳莎则是端起了手中的酒杯，放在嘴边小小地抿了一口红酒，并没有给予评价。

她琥珀色的双眼忽然间蒙上了一层浅浅的阴霾。

下一秒，她突然松开了手中的酒杯，殷红色的液体瞬间洒在了她浅色的晚礼服上。

阿克瑞斯见状立刻焦灼地抓起了手边的餐巾，接着低下头来小心翼翼地帮她擦干了倒在身上的殷红色液体，只可惜红酒的颜色太过于鲜艳，早已在她灰蓝色的晚礼服上留下了丑陋的痕迹。

"你怎么这么不小心呢！"阿克瑞斯无奈地呵道，"现在你该怎么办？"

阿佳莎本人倒是显得比他淡定许多。她冲阿克瑞斯抱歉地笑笑，一副并不太在乎的模样。

"对不起……一不小心，没注意就——"

"和我道歉没有用！"阿克瑞斯皱起了眉头，"你现在需要一个'清理一新'的咒语，或者是一件全新的长袍。但是，你今晚有带多余的晚礼服过来吗？"

阿佳莎慢慢地摇了摇头。

阿克瑞斯长叹一口气，问道："那你打算怎么办？"

阿佳莎听后没有即刻回答他，而是缓缓地站起身来，朝着阿布拉克萨斯还有卢修斯夫妇微微欠身，用一种毕恭毕敬的语气说道："很抱歉打扰了大家的兴致，马尔福先生。我发生了一点小小的意外，现在恐怕要去盥洗室清理一下身上的长裙才行。"

阿布拉克萨斯满不在乎地挥了挥手，应允道："无须道歉，格林格拉斯小姐，你放心地去吧。"

说完，他又回过头去对着一直战战兢兢地站在卢修斯身后的家养小精灵说了几句话，小精灵立刻如同小鸡啄米一般频频点起头来。

"我的家养小精灵多比会带你去盥洗室的，所以你不用担心。"阿布拉克萨斯接着补充道。

"谢谢您的慷慨。"阿佳莎于是又一次欠身向他表达了自己的谢意。


	10. Chapter10

Chapter 010

马尔福家的小精灵领着阿佳莎走到了通向盥洗室的小走廊面前。

"格林格拉斯小姐，再往前走就是盥洗室了。"有着玻璃球一般的大眼睛的小精灵用一种尖细的声音看着阿佳莎说道。

"谢谢你。"阿佳莎微微颔首，低下头来柔声问小精灵道，"我记得你的名字是……多比，对吧？谢谢你，多比。"

多比听了阿佳莎这话，却突然间像是受到了什么巨大刺激一样，焦急地伸出了双手捂住了自己尖尖的耳朵，同时嘴里还大声叫嚷道："格林格拉斯小姐不应该夸奖多比！小姐不应该夸奖多比！多比的主人对此不会感到高兴的！主人一定不会高兴的！"

阿佳莎站在原地，看着多比那略显疯狂的模样，不由得轻轻地叹了一口气。

她了解这些家养小精灵，它们是不会接受主人的赞赏的，因为对于它们而言，尽力服侍主人本是它们理所应当做到的事情。

于是她也不好再继续出言安慰多比，而是选择了转身并且独自进入了走廊，径直朝着盥洗室走去。

来到这条走廊的尽头之后，阿佳莎发现了两个用不同颜色的雕花装饰着的门框，而粉色的那个用华丽隽秀的字体写上了"For Ladies"。

等走进盥洗室后，阿佳莎不由得在心里暗暗感慨，马尔福家的奢华果然是名不虚传，就连一个小小的盥洗室，都被装饰得富丽堂皇。盥洗室的每一面墙壁贴上了银色和绿色相间的壁纸，而每一个墙角上都挂有一个惟妙惟肖的古希腊人物石雕。

阿佳莎想，这些或许都是老马尔福这些年来的积蓄，毕竟阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福一直都有一个"宝物收藏家"的响亮外号。

阿佳莎仰起脑袋，走向了盥洗室中央的巨大全身镜。

她愣愣地看着镜子中的少女。

镜子里的人有着白瓷一般细腻光滑的皮肤以及一对如同樱桃一般诱人的唇瓣，并且在酒精的作用下，原本洁白的双颊泛起了几丝玫瑰红一般的光晕。至于一头金发，则被高高地盘成了一个发髻，看上去有点儿像一朵含苞待放的金色玫瑰。

无可置否，镜中的人是一位漂亮的姑娘，看上去还有一点儿像橱窗里的洋娃娃。

只可惜的是，即便是这样的她，每每站到了自己的妹妹卡西奥佩娅的身边，都会变得黯淡失色。

阿佳莎用力地咬了咬下唇，接着将手伸进了自己晚礼服上的一个隐蔽的口袋，将放在里面的魔杖拿了出来。

雪松木、杖芯是龙的心弦、十英寸长。阿佳莎记得，这一根魔杖是在她十周岁生日的时候，格林格拉斯先生带她到奥利凡德的魔杖店亲自为她选购的。

"你永远骗不过一个拿着雪松木魔杖的人。"当时奥利凡德是这么对阿佳莎以及格林格拉斯先生说的，"我父亲和我都认为，每一个雪松木魔杖的拥有者都个性坚强、异常的忠诚。"

格林格拉斯先生听了奥利凡德这话，不由得喜笑颜开，伸出手来欣喜地搂住了阿佳莎的肩膀，"是吧，我的艾姬（阿佳莎的昵称）一直都是最棒的。"

可是十岁的阿佳莎在听完格林格拉斯先生和奥利凡德的话后，却不禁弯了弯嘴角，悄悄地渗出了一丝冷笑。坚强？忠诚？这些美好的形容词一听上去，就和她本人完全没有关系。

奥利凡德还告诉他们："不过，我并非完全认同我父亲的观点，如果是我的话，我是绝对不会和一个雪松木魔杖的持有者作对的。尤其是不能去伤害他们所认为重要的人、他们所爱的人。因为每一个雪松木魔杖的持有者，都有成为一个可怕的对手的潜质，他们常常让那些不动脑子就向他们发起挑战的人震惊不已。换句话来说，雪松木魔杖的持有者，一般都是表里不一的，也许你认为他外表上看上去十分地柔弱，然而他的内心却可以比这世界上最坚硬的石头都还要坚强。"

……

不知道自己就这样呆呆地站在镜子面前愣了多久，阿佳莎终于强迫自己从回忆中抽离出来。

她转了转手中那根象牙色的、布满着细小的螺旋纹路的魔杖，然后将它对准了自己衣服上的污渍，大声地喊出了那个咒语："清理一新！"

下一秒，她衣服上的暗红色污渍终于开始渐渐地变浅，但是最终还是在浅色的长裙上剩下了一些淡粉色的印记。

阿佳莎见状不由得皱了皱眉头，随后又将"清理一新"重新念了一遍。这一次，她裙子上的污渍终于彻彻底底地消失了，整条裙子现在看起来已经焕然一新，全然没有被红酒沾染过的痕迹。

阿佳莎这才冲着镜子满意地点点头，然后将魔杖放回了口袋里。

西里斯觉得，就连他自己都没有完全弄明白，为什么他会突然从晚宴上离场。

或许只是因为他不喜欢餐桌上的那些人虚伪的嘴脸，又或许是由于，当他听见卢克蕾莎若有所指地议论着他的未来时，他很难保证自己不会在餐桌上说出什么更加出格的话语。

西里斯低下头，用水池里的冷水狠狠地拍打了几下自己的脸庞，等自己完全冷静下来后，他才昂起头来看了看镜子，接着转身准备走出盥洗室。

毕竟他要是再不出去，他将要面对的可就不止是愤怒的沃尔布加这么简单了。

可他前脚才刚刚迈出盥洗室的大门，一抬头，却只见一位身穿灰蓝色长裙的金发少女静静地站在盥洗室的门口，双手交错在前方，一双圆润的琥珀色眼睛正带着几丝好奇的目光紧紧地盯着自己。

西里斯不由得一怔。

"……格林格拉斯？"等他反应过来后，他才微微蹙起眉头，有些不悦地看着阿佳莎问道，"你站在这里做什么？"

阿佳莎没有立刻回答他的问题，而是选择了一步走到了他的跟前，微微伸了伸脖子，对上了他的眼神。

"你在害怕吗，布莱克先生？"

西里斯不解地眨了眨眼睛。

"你在说些什么？"

西里斯的个头长得很快，尽管他现在还没有到十五周岁，但是站在比他大一岁的阿佳莎面前，他还是比她要高出了整整一个头。所以按道理来说，他是不应该会被阿佳莎的气势压制住的才对，可是不知道为什么，阿佳莎的那双猫眼在看向自己的那一瞬间，的确给自己带来了一种强烈的压迫感。

于是他下意识地后退了一步。

然而阿佳莎却像早就料到了他的举动一样，轻轻地弯了弯嘴角，饶有趣味地冲他笑了笑。

西里斯的内心感到更加不安了。

"我不懂你在说些什么。"既然阿佳莎不愿意和他挑明自己的目的，那么他也没有多余的精力和她继续耗下去。西里斯说完轻哼了一声，用轻蔑的眼神低下头来看了金发少女一眼，随后继续补充道："这个世界上不是谁都像你这样有奇怪的兴趣的，格林格拉斯。比如我就从来没听说过哪个家族的小姐，有着跟踪别人跑到盥洗室里的癖好。"

阿佳莎面对着西里斯的冷嘲热讽，倒也显得并不气恼。她深吸了一口气后，终于缓缓地开口说道："我想我能够理解你的恐惧，布莱克先生。既然出生在那样的家庭里，我们的人生从来就不是掌握在我们自己手里的，我想你也很明白这一点，这也是为什么你会在你的姑姑——普鲁维特夫人提起到婚约的时候骤然离席，不是吗？"

西里斯听完这番话，正欲开口反驳阿佳莎，不料金发少女却抢先打断了他："我想我们两人不能一块走出去，你说是不是，布莱克先生？"

出乎阿佳莎意料之外的是，西里斯在她说完之后，突然将头转了过去，似乎不愿再多看她一眼。

"我的内心既然没有什么企图，就不会害怕他人的闲言碎语，毕竟我对此问心无愧。"西里斯有些尖刻地说道，"他们怎么猜测我们之间的关系，对我而言都无所谓，因为我知道我和你之间根本没关系。只不过，如果是你的话，大概就会在意他们对你的看法了，对吧？"

阿佳莎被西里斯这么直白地点明，一时之间有些语塞。

西里斯看着她方才还是伶牙俐齿的模样，现在却又变得哑口无言，在他的心中又再一次升起了一种奇异的快感。他想，他或许可以用一个日记本来记录一下，自己这些年来和格林格拉斯互相冷语冰人的次数。

不过他相信，自己一定会是占据上风的那一个人。

说完，西里斯没有站在原地等待阿佳莎的回答，而是自顾自地将双手插在了口袋里，径直地走出了这一条走廊。

阿佳莎盯着他离去的背影，同时用右手紧紧地攥住了自己裙摆上的纱织布料，一直到一阵剧烈的疼痛从她的手掌传来，她都没有松手。


	11. Chapter11

Chapter 011

阿佳莎回到大礼堂的时候，几乎所有的宾客们都已经享受完晚宴了。而晚宴过后的下一个项目，便是备受瞩目的交谊舞会。

"你怎么去了那么久？"

阿佳莎才刚刚回到了自己的座位上，阿克瑞斯便有些急不可耐地问她："就连布莱克都回来了，你要是再不回来，我还以为你出什么事情了呢。"

阿佳莎淡淡地苦笑了一下，说道："我在这里能出什么事？"

"谁又能说得准呢？"阿克瑞斯愣了愣，"况且……布莱克也去了盥洗室，一联想到他平时的所作所为，我实在是没有办法不去担心。"

阿佳莎想，阿克瑞斯八成是把西里斯·布莱克想成了一个专门欺负斯莱特林的"小魔头"。虽然她不得不承认，西里斯的确有成为一个小恶棍的潜质，但以他现在的实力，想要想要独自一人像劫道者四人组一起袭击斯内普那样袭击她，恐怕还是有一些难度。

更何况……她也不认为西里斯对她的厌恶程度超越了斯内普。

因为至少，她虽然不像莉莉·伊万斯那样人见人爱，但也能勉强称得上算是一个讨人喜欢的漂亮姑娘。可是斯内普呢？就连和他在同一个学院度过了整整四年的阿佳莎，都没能和阴郁孤僻的斯内普建立起什么友谊，而他在斯莱特林学院里的人缘也并不算好。那就更不要提格兰芬多们对他的偏见会到达一种什么样的程度了。

"走吧。"阿克瑞斯朝阿佳莎伸出手来，"舞会已经开始了，我们快点去二楼的舞厅吧。"

"好的。"阿佳莎点了点头，握住了阿克瑞斯的手，接着和他一块慢步走到了二楼舞厅。

"你有舞伴吗，阿克瑞斯？"阿佳莎看见舞厅里那些正在成双成对地跳着交谊舞的人们，不禁转头看向了自己的弟弟，轻声问道。

"没有，当然没有。"阿克瑞斯摇摇头，"我和你一样，都是刚刚才过来呢。"

阿佳莎听后，微微踮起脚尖，目光在整个舞厅内快速的流连了一会儿。当她看见正在和一位英俊的金发男子跳着华尔兹的卡西奥佩娅之后，又不由得有些好奇地喃喃道："不过卡茜似乎要比我更受欢迎一些。"

阿克瑞斯听了这话，戏谑地笑了笑，同样将自己的目光看向了卡西奥佩娅，"我敢打赌这个男人绝对不是第一个邀请她跳舞的人。"

阿佳莎挑了挑眉，"是吗？那还有谁？"

阿克瑞斯悄悄地伸出自己的手指，接着示意阿佳莎朝着左前方看去。只见此刻身穿一袭黑色燕尾服的黑发青年正呆呆地站在距离卡西奥佩娅约莫十余米的地方，黑曜石般的双眼紧紧地锁在了正在起舞的卡西奥佩娅身上，只可惜"女主角"全然没有意识到他的存在。

——雷古勒斯·布莱克。

阿佳莎若有所思地眨了眨眼睛。

"小布莱克其实也长得很英俊。"阿佳莎看着雷古勒斯，很中肯地说，"其实他们兄弟两人长得都不差。"

可是阿克瑞斯还是轻哼了一声，"只可惜他的哥哥太耀眼了，不是吗？虽然我并不喜欢西里斯，但我也不得不承认，当他们两人站在一起的时候，大家永远都会先注意到高大帅气的西里斯。"

阿佳莎盯着雷古勒斯那有些落寞的身影，接着有些鬼使神差地说道："……我也是这样的，阿克瑞斯。"

阿克瑞斯听后猛地怔了怔，反应过来后才急忙说道："我……我不是那个意思，阿佳莎。"

阿佳莎却冲他展开了一个笑容，示意他不要过分担心，"我知道你没有那个意思，但我说的也是事实。如果不是这样的话，我就不会直到现在都没能等来一个邀请我跳舞的人了。"

阿克瑞斯湛蓝色的眼睛看着阿佳莎，犹豫了片刻过后，他终于有些紧张地开口问道："……那、那如果也没有人来邀请我呢？你愿意在今晚做我的舞伴吗，阿佳莎？"

阿佳莎不赞许地摇了摇头，说道："没有人会把舞会上的第一支舞留给自己的兄弟姐妹的，阿克瑞斯。那样做太奇怪了。"

阿克瑞斯听了阿佳莎的回答，轻轻地叹了一口气，脸上的神情看上去有些失望。

就在这时，突然有一位身穿红铜色长裙的贵妇人携着一位十岁左右的小女孩走到了阿佳莎和阿克瑞斯的身旁。

阿克瑞斯见状，连忙毕恭毕敬地朝着那名贵妇人行了个礼，用平缓的语气说道："晚上好，麦克米兰夫人。"

阿佳莎瞥了一眼阿克瑞斯，接着也和阿克瑞斯一样，向着麦克米兰夫人微微欠身，同时低声道："晚上好，夫人。"

麦克米兰夫人见他们姐弟二人如此，急忙松开了小女孩的手，随后将阿佳莎和阿克瑞斯扶了起来，笑眯眯地看着他们说道："千万不必这样，格林格拉斯先生、格林格拉斯小姐，因为实际上是我打扰了你们的对话，不是吗？"

说完，她又转头看向了自己身后的小女孩，用手示意了一下阿佳莎，"这是我的女儿——拉维妮娅，今年十一岁。今天晚上是她第一次出现在社交界，小姑娘也就难免表现得有些拘谨。我看她一直没能找到舞伴，怕她心里会感到有些难堪，便自作主张地携着她来找你们了。"

阿佳莎听后微微颔首，这才开始仔细打量麦克米兰夫人身后的小姑娘。

小女孩有着一头金棕色的长发，以及一对漂亮的浅绿色眼睛，小小的脸蛋还有一些婴儿肥，看上去很是惹人怜爱。

只不过，她此时此刻看向阿佳莎的眼神，明显显得有些胆怯。

"拉维妮娅有些怕生，但她平常可是一个特别健谈的姑娘。"麦克米兰夫人见自己的女儿一直不愿意开口，脸上的神情开始变得有些尴尬，于是她尝试着转移话题，"我听说……格林格拉斯小姐，现在是斯莱特林学院的级长，对吧？"

阿佳莎没有否认，而是轻轻地点了点头。

拉维妮娅的双眼中立刻出现了崇拜的神情。

"真了不起！"麦克米兰夫人由衷地赞美道，"我像你这么大的时候，满脑子想的都还是怎么打扮自己之类的事情呢！噢……对了，我的丈夫也是从斯莱特林学院毕业的，虽然我自己曾经是一个赫夫帕夫。他一直希望拉维妮娅能够被分进一个和他一样的学院，如果是那样的话，就还要拜托格林格拉斯小姐帮忙照看一下拉维妮娅了。"

"这是自然。"阿佳莎微笑着向麦克米兰夫人保证到。

尽管她并不认为自己有那个义务和闲情逸致。

"母亲……"就在这个时候，拉维妮娅突然伸出了自己的手，轻轻地扯了扯麦克米兰夫人的衣角，然后用奇怪的眼神瞥了阿克瑞斯一眼。

"噢，瞧我这记性，竟然把本来要做的事情给忘记了！"麦克米兰夫人则是有些懊恼地拍了拍自己的脑袋，阿佳莎不由得觉得她现在的模样真的有些滑稽。

"格林格拉斯先生。"麦克米兰夫人牵住了拉维妮娅的手，将它递到了阿克瑞斯的面前，"不知道您能不能赏我这个脸呢？"

阿克瑞斯一愣，似乎感到有些受宠若惊。

他沉默了半晌后，才幽幽地说道："当然，这是我的荣幸。"

说完，他也伸出了自己的手，紧紧地握住了拉维妮娅的那只显得有些肉嘟嘟的小手。

但在此之后，他却还是有些担忧地回过头来瞥了阿佳莎一眼。

"去吧，阿克瑞斯。"阿佳莎看着自己的弟弟，朝他点了点头说道，"这是你应得的。"


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 012

卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎·布莱克的订婚晚宴总的来说举办的很圆满。卡西奥佩娅在餐后的交谊舞会上一刻都没能停下来，因为只要她稍有空闲，就会有新的青年才俊走到她的身边邀请她跳舞。

可怜的小雷古勒斯·布莱克，也终于在卡西奥佩娅的第十四支华尔兹后，争取到了他作为一名舞伴的权力。

"我想我今天晚上已经没有什么遗憾了。"十六岁的斯莱特林的少年西奥多·诺特一面喝着手中的香槟，一面挥了挥手说道，"我今晚邀请了格林格拉斯跳舞……而且还不止一个格林格拉斯！"

诺特和阿佳莎一样，都是斯莱特林学院的级长。

西奥多·诺特出生在一个典型的纯血世家，他们全家人都坚定地奉行纯血至上主义。简单的来说，诺特自己也是一个极为典型的极端主义者。

阿佳莎并不喜欢诺特，因为她总觉得诺特是一个喜欢见风使舵、在弱者面前夸夸其谈的人。然而，既然同为一个学院的级长，阿佳莎自然也不会愚蠢到主动去得罪他的地步。于是当诺特邀请她共舞的时候，她也没有拒绝。

虽然她的内心在诺特的手搭上她的腰部的时候，感到有一丝恶心。

舞会结束后，各位宾客也陆陆续续地离开了马尔福庄园。

可今晚可谓是万众瞩目的卡西奥佩娅，在回家的路上却坐在马车上一言不发。

"老爷，夫人，有什么需要莉莎做的吗？"

格林格拉斯先生和厄休拉前脚才刚刚迈进格林格拉斯庄园内别墅的大门，格林格拉斯家的家养小精灵莉莎便殷勤地凑上前来，用一双水汪汪的大眼睛看着格林格拉斯夫妇问道。

"给我倒一杯热牛奶吧。"厄休拉冷淡地命令道。

格林格拉斯先生的酒气似乎尚未褪去，他在听完莉莎的问题后则是笑嘻嘻地说："我需要你帮我准备洗澡水，莉莎。"

莉莎回答："洗澡水已经准备好了，老爷。"

格林格拉斯先生这才满意地点点头，独自一人朝着浴室走去。

厄休拉则是坐到了大厅的沙发上，并没有理会自己丈夫的行为举动。今天晚上，她不得不承认自己真的感到格外的疲惫。

"你别以为我不知道你在想些什么！"卡西奥佩娅提着自己绿色的裙摆飞快地朝着客厅走着，秀气的眉毛紧紧地皱了起来，双眼恨恨地看着跟在自己身后的阿佳莎吼道，"我告诉你，你那些龌龊的心思我都看得一清二楚！"

"你喝醉了，卡茜。"阿佳莎面对着卡西奥佩娅的暴躁，表现得异常地冷静。

"我没有！"卡西奥佩娅反驳，"即使我喝醉了，我也能看得出来你当时是故意把红酒洒在裙子上的！你这么做，只是为了找个机会和西里斯说话而已！"

阿佳莎眨了眨眼睛。

"是因为那个布莱克今晚没有邀请你跳舞吗？"阿佳莎若有所指地暗讽道，"所以你才会这么暴躁？"

卡西奥佩娅啐了一口。

"别在这里给我装出一副同情的模样。"她冷冷地说，"如果西里斯不喜欢我，那他也不会喜欢你的！准确的来说，他一定会更加讨厌你！"

阿佳莎看着卡西奥佩娅那已经被眼泪浸湿了的妆容还有她如今失态的模样，她更加确信自己的妹妹一定是喝醉了。

卡西奥佩娅说完，没有再理会阿佳莎，而是奋力加快了自己的脚步，将阿佳莎远远地甩在了身后。

阿佳莎站在原地，看向了卡西奥佩娅渐渐远去的背影，在一时间竟然感到有一些莫名地怅然。

要说霍格沃茨里最受人艳羡的女孩是谁？阿佳莎认为，这个问题的答案无疑是卡西奥佩娅。卡西奥佩娅从小就漂亮得惊人，同时她的美貌随着她年龄的增长也变得愈发令人赞叹。

这样的卡西奥佩娅，从一年级开始，就不会缺乏追求者。阿克瑞斯还曾经向阿佳莎开过这样一个玩笑，要说起卡西奥佩娅的追求者，那必定是从霍格沃茨一年级的新生一直排到毕业多年的优秀毕业生开始算起的。

但卡西奥佩娅喜欢的人，却偏偏不喜欢她。

——那个名叫西里斯·布莱克的格兰芬多。

很多斯莱特林的学生都认为西里斯·布莱克的脑子出了一点毛病。首先作为一名布莱克，被分进了格兰芬多，就已经是一件荒谬至极的事情了。可西里斯·布莱克做出来的荒唐事却远远不止如此。

他和各种各样背景的人厮混在一起，其中有包括纯血、混血、麻瓜、自大狂和白痴。他们还聚在一起组成了一个名叫"劫道者"的组织，每天横行在校园里"享受"着各种各样的议论或是奉承。

霍格沃茨最漂亮的姑娘喜欢他，他竟然也以一个荒唐的理由搪塞了过去。

"格林格拉斯？"阿佳莎听说西里斯是这么说的，"噢，就是那个时常跟着她母亲跑到我家里来'做客'的斯莱特林吗？"

"……我觉得她很莫名其妙。"西里斯·布莱克还说，"不过我可以理解她，毕竟她全家都是奇葩，而我的母亲也是个疯子，所以我想她应该和我的母亲很合得来。但是对不起，我对她绝对没有那方面的想法……什么？你们觉得她很漂亮吗？说实话，她在我心里长得还不如菲比·路易斯呢！"

当这些话传进卡西奥佩娅耳朵里后，她是一种什么样的感受也是可想而知了。

阿佳莎知道了之后，只想幸灾乐祸地在卡西奥佩娅面前大笑，虽然她并不会这么做。

——真是不解风情的格兰芬多。

阿佳莎在心里默默地想。

——可是却又很解气，不是吗？

"阿佳莎小姐，夫人让您去她的卧室一趟。"

当阿佳莎从自己房间里的洗浴室里走出来的时候，莉莎已经站在她的房间里等候她多时了。

阿佳莎听后愣了愣，然后问道："夫人有提起是什么事情吗？"

莉莎摇摇头，"莉莎不知道，夫人并没有告诉莉莎。夫人只是让莉莎帮忙将阿佳莎小姐领到她的面前。"

阿佳莎微微垂下了眼睫，接着抓起自己放在床铺上的一块布料用力地擦拭了一下自己湿漉漉的金色长发，等头发不再是潮湿得无法忍受了之后，她才跟着莉莎走向了厄休拉的房间。

平心而论，此时此刻她的心中的确是忐忑不安的。因为阿佳莎了解厄休拉的性格，厄休拉对她绝对不会抱有什么善意的情感，如果她会愿意和阿佳莎生活在一起，那一定是因为阿佳莎对她而言仍然还有利用价值而已。

想到这里，她用力地攥了攥自己的裙角，一直到站在她身侧的莉莎都有些担忧地抬头看向了她。

"阿佳莎小姐……"莉莎有些战战兢兢地说，"您的手——"

"我没事。"阿佳莎淡淡地说道，"我们快点去夫人的房间里吧，不然她可是会因此惩罚你的。"

阿佳莎想，现在阿克瑞斯八成已经睡着了，毕竟他在今天晚上喝了那么多杯葡萄酒，可他一直都不胜酒力。至于卡西奥佩娅，虽然几十分钟前还冲着她发脾气，但阿佳莎想，厄休拉不会舍得自己的宝贝女儿在这个时间还不上床休息的。

如此一来，厄休拉是打定了主意要和她单独见面了。

莉莎将阿佳莎带到厄休拉卧室的门口，便停下了她的脚步。阿佳莎看着卧室的门框，抬起头来深吸了一口气，然后才慢慢地走了进去。


	13. Chapter13

Chapter 013

厄休拉此时正坐在床铺边的桌子旁阅读着信件。当她看见阿佳莎后，便下意识地将信件丢到了桌面上，转而看着阿佳莎说道："还需要我教你规矩吗？"

阿佳莎只好微微欠身，压低了声音道："夫人找我有什么事吗？"

讽刺的是，明明莉莎也称作她为小姐，就和卡西奥佩娅一样。可是卡西奥佩娅却可以叫厄休拉"母亲"，可她阿佳莎却永远只能恭敬地称她为"夫人"。

因为阿佳莎永远都会记得，自己第一次无意间对着厄休拉叫出了"母亲"这个称呼之后，厄休拉脸上的露出的那种极度厌恶的神情。

——就好像她是一只阴沟里跑出来的老鼠一样。

厄休拉听完了阿佳莎的问题后，轻轻地咳了两声，说道："我收到了斯拉格霍恩的来信，他告诉我他没有撤掉级长换新级长的打算，所以下学期六年级的男级长仍然是诺特。"

阿佳莎没有出声。

"好在阿克瑞斯能够在下学期当五年级的级长。"厄休拉轻哼了一声，语气显得有一些轻蔑，"没有选择卡西奥佩娅是他自己的失策，我也没有必要再提醒他什么。"

阿佳莎听到这里，不禁在心中暗嘲：要是卡西奥佩娅做了级长，斯莱特林学院才是真的要完蛋吧？

谁叫她只是一个空有一副好皮囊的草包呢？

就和她的母亲一样。

阿佳莎觉得讽刺。因为她如今就正在奉承着一位她自己认为肤浅至极的"草包"。

"雷古勒斯·布莱克会在下学期担任斯莱特林学院的魁地奇球队队长。"厄休拉仰起了脑袋，继续说道，"而我得到了消息……布莱克家的二儿子，已经是被'那个人'选中的人了。"

"那个人？"阿佳莎下意识地问，"是……我认为的那个人吗？"

厄休拉轻蔑地笑了一声，仿佛阿佳莎刚才问出了一个极其愚蠢的问题。

"不然你以为是哪个人？！"她突然厉声呵道，"我们剩下的时间已经不多了！你还不明白吗？黑魔王的势力如今正在崛起，我们纯血家族只有投靠黑魔王的阵营，才能够在将来的魔法界争取到一席之地！如果不是这样的话，将来的魔法界将会没有什么纯血家族，只剩下一群杂种败类了！"

阿佳莎被厄休拉的这些话吓得怔住了，一瞬间不知道应该如何应答。

厄休拉看着自己这位神色有些慌张的养女，忽然间像是想起了什么似的，轻佻地弯了弯嘴角，尖锐地讽刺道："还真是抱歉，阿佳莎。我刚刚说出那一番话的时候……是不是刺痛了你呢？"

阿佳莎顿时觉得自己的脸颊僵住了。可遗憾的是，她又必须要继续尽力将这出戏演下去。

于是她颤颤巍巍地回答说："不，我认为夫人你说得对。我们不能放任那些……那些家伙夺走了我们本该拥有的权力，因为他们从血统上来看，是绝对没有资格和我们平起平坐的。"

厄休拉听了这话，这才满意地笑了笑。

"可是夫人，"阿佳莎突然间插话了，"难道您想要让阿克瑞斯和雷古勒斯·布莱克一样，去加入那个阵营吗？我认为阿克瑞斯现在才只有十四岁，会不会太早了一些？"

"愚蠢。"厄休拉猛地打断了她，"我当然不会现在就放阿克瑞斯加入食死徒阵营的！再说，食死徒们也不会接受一名十四岁的、天真无知的巫师。至于雷古勒斯·布莱克？他也是如此，他现在还是太年轻了，并不具备成为食死徒的资格。但是若等到他十七岁成年之后，这一切就说不准了。如果到那个时候，雷古勒斯能够代表布莱克家族在食死徒中获得了一定的威望，富庶的马尔福家族业也已经和布莱克联姻，又加上贝拉特里克斯·布莱克－莱斯特兰奇这个难缠的女人，整个布莱克家族的前景就会变得简直无法估量。到那个时候的局势就会变成，没有任何一个纯血家族能够与之抗衡了！"

阿佳莎不由得倒吸了一口凉气。

看来厄休拉已经开始打布莱克家族的主意了。

"我明白了。"阿佳莎的声音听起来有一些颤抖，"但是，父亲他知道这件事吗？"

"你父亲那个懦弱的男人，即使知道了又能如何？"厄休拉冷笑，"我根本无法指望他。格林格拉斯家族在纯血世家中，根基本身就算不上稳固，阿克瑞斯却又还太小，如今唯一能做的，就只有依靠着联姻将布莱克这块人人都渴望去咬一口的肥肉，牢牢地叼在嘴里。"

阿佳莎缓缓地闭上了眼睛。

"如果夫人想要的是和布莱克家族的联姻的话，我认为夫人大可不必担心。"阿佳莎轻声说，"至少雷古勒斯·布莱克对于卡茜的喜爱早已是人尽皆知的了。"

"雷古勒斯？"厄休拉突然间从座位上站了起来，接着一步一步地朝着阿佳莎走来，直到她站到了阿佳莎的面前之后，她才伸出手用力死死地捏住了阿佳莎的下颚，强迫她抬起头对上了自己的目光。

阿佳莎只感觉，自己的脸庞被厄休拉掐得火辣辣的疼。

"谁告诉过你，我心仪的人是雷古勒斯？"厄休拉居高临下地看着那双令她无比恶心的琥珀色眼睛，她止不住开始想象另一个拥有这双眼睛的人，会是一个怎么样的人。

"雷古勒斯·布莱克作为布莱克家族的次子，根本就得不到布莱克家族的大部分财产。"厄休拉看着阿佳莎，尖锐地指出，"如果卡西奥佩娅要成为真正的'布莱克夫人'，她唯有嫁给布莱克家族的长子！也就是西里斯·布莱克！那个愚蠢的格兰芬多！"

在厄休拉冰冷视线的注视之下，恐惧又一次席卷了阿佳莎的全身。她大气都不敢喘一口，只是静静地站在原地，任由厄休拉将她牢牢地握在手心里。

"不过他的愚蠢，也正是我想要的。"厄休拉突然诡异地笑了，"正因他是愚蠢的，他才能够被更好地控制，不是吗？"

"可是——"阿佳莎突然在这时开口了，"西里斯·布莱克比任何一个布莱克都还要顽固不化。"

"是吗？"厄休拉似乎被阿佳莎的这句话提起了兴趣，"你和他既不在一个学院，也不在一个年级，难道你就很了解西里斯·布莱克了吗？"

"我……"阿佳莎哽咽了一会儿，"我对他算不上了解，但是我了解他身边的那些朋友。包括波特家的独子詹姆斯·波特，还有那个混血——莱姆斯·卢平。您说的没错，他们都是愚蠢而又鲁莽的。可是，除此之外，他们却又都是典型的格兰芬多，所以我认为……他们会向财富或者权力低头的可能性，非常小。"

厄休拉听后突然松开了阿佳莎的脸。她将双手交叉在胸前，用一种毋庸置疑的语气说道："可是只要是人，就一定会有弱点，即便是自诩'英勇无畏'的格兰芬多也不例外。"

"的确是这样。"阿佳莎小声地应和道，"可是西里斯·布莱克已经当了四年的格兰芬多，即便他一开始尚且还保留着几丝布莱克的特质，在大环境的浸染之下，恐怕也变得和其他的那些格兰芬多蠢货没有什么差别了。所以如果想要和他缔结婚约，仅仅依靠两个家族之间的联盟，是绝对行不通的。如果事情真的到了那个地步，可对方却并不是他真心欣赏的人的话，西里斯·布莱克狗急跳墙了，也是什么都做得出来的。"

说完，阿佳莎又再一次抬起了头，用真诚的眼光望向了厄休拉，似乎想要以此来获取厄休拉更多的信任。

厄休拉听后沉吟了片刻。她不得不承认阿佳莎说的话的确有那么一些道理，可是她本人作为一个典型的斯莱特林，在她看来，只要家族定下了婚约，遵守规则本就是他们应尽的本分。但如果对方是一个莽撞的格兰芬多的话，事情也许真的会变得有些棘手。

"……这件事情以后再说吧。"终于，厄休拉还是选择淡淡地说道，"今天晚上卢克蕾莎·布莱克－普鲁维特也提到了她这个侄子的婚约，说明只要西里斯·布莱克到了一定的年龄，他和某个家族联姻是势在必行的。"

话音落下后，厄休拉又看向了自己的养女。

阿佳莎只觉得，厄休拉此刻盯着自己的目光完全有那个能力，让她全身都止不住的开始恐惧地颤栗起来。

因为阿佳莎认得，那是她每每有所企图的时候，所会表露出来的、贪婪的眼神。

"而你，"厄休拉说，"等你到了十六岁之后，你也要完成你该完成的'使命'。"

阿佳莎紧张地眨了眨眼睛，却没有发出一点声音。

"不要给我在这里装哑巴！"厄休拉似乎被她的态度激怒了，忽然大声冲她尖叫道，"我忍受了你那么多年……不是为了让你在这里给我添堵的！"

"对不起，夫人。"阿佳莎这时只好乖乖地应道，尽管她的肩膀还在颤抖，"只是……我还没有完全弄明白夫人您所指的'使命'到底是什么。"

可她又怎么可能不明白呢？

厄休拉会让她做的那些肮脏、龌龊的事。

厄休拉·罗齐尔－格林格拉斯一向是一个极具野心的女人。一个美丽的女人并不可怕，可怕的是，她既有着美丽的容貌，同时也有着恶魔一般的内心。而厄休拉就是这样的女人。

阿佳莎相信，厄休拉年轻的时候或许真的真心爱过自己的父亲。只可惜，格林格拉斯先生对于她，永远只是在履行作为一名丈夫的义务而已，除此之外，他连一分多余的情感都没有施舍给厄休拉。

想到这里，阿佳莎都忍不住开始同情厄休拉了。可是厄休拉和卡西奥佩娅一样，她们都太骄傲了，因此是绝对不能容忍他人对自己的同情和怜悯的。

所以，厄休拉才会不择手段地向上爬。

她会竭尽全力地，利用所有她能够利用的一切。

即便是她的亲生儿女也不例外，又更何况是阿佳莎这个私生养女呢？

厄休拉很幸运，她的亲生女儿生的极美，完全可以成为一枚联姻的筹码。而她的儿子，也生性单纯同时有一些软弱，也全然不具备反抗他亲生母亲的能力。

而她阿佳莎呢？

一个还算有姿色的私生女，厄休拉又会怎么处置她？

阿佳莎完全不敢想象自己十六岁往后的生活，因为到那时，她很有可能已经成为了一件被食死徒们玩弄于鼓掌之间的玩物。

她唯一能够庆幸的是，格林格拉斯先生如今尚在人世，还能够暂时充当她的"保护伞"。

就在阿佳莎沉默的时候，厄休拉的房间内突然响起了一阵尖细的鸣叫声。阿佳莎微微一怔，反应过来后才意识到这是厄休拉的宠物——露露所发出来的声响。

露露是一只雪白的波斯猫，模样看上去很是机灵可爱，但不知道为什么，它的主人厄休拉却莫名地不是十分喜欢它。

露露是厄休拉结婚十周年的时候，厄休拉的姐姐——德鲁埃拉·罗齐尔－布莱克送给她的礼物。既然是来自于自己亲生姐姐的慷慨馈赠，厄休拉自然也就不好过分冷淡地回绝，即便她根本就对"养宠物"这件事不抱丝毫的兴趣。

"莉莎！"厄休拉好像直到现在才意识到露露的存在，有些暴躁地冲着站在门外的家养小精灵吼道，"把那个畜生给我扔出去！现在、立刻、马上！"

莉莎听了，则是急急忙忙地跑进了房间，将露露装入了自己的怀中，然后又是一溜烟似的转身冲出了房间。

厄休拉或许是被露露扰了兴致，似乎也不愿意和阿佳莎继续纠缠下去了。她朝阿佳莎嫌恶地挥了挥手，示意她远离自己，并且嘴里还低声呵斥道："滚！"

阿佳莎对于厄休拉这种恶劣的态度早已习以为常，所以也没有表现出过分地惊讶，在略微欠身行礼之后，便如释负重地离开了这个房间。

只是她没有想到，她一走出房门，就看见了抱着露露一脸茫然的莉莎。

"女主人她……是不是莉莎做错了什么？坏莉莎！坏莉莎！都是莉莎的错！"莉莎尖着声音叫道。

阿佳莎见状，连忙拉着莉莎离开了厄休拉卧室的房门，同时低下头来嘱咐道："夫人今晚只是过于劳累了，并不是莉莎的错。"

"真的吗？阿佳莎小姐不要欺骗莉莎呀！"莉莎似乎还是不太愿意相信阿佳莎的话。

阿佳莎叹了一口气，真诚地看着莉莎说道："是的，相信我吧，莉莎。你没有做错什么。"

莉莎这才停止了自责的行为。

"莉莎，"阿佳莎看了一眼莉莎怀里的露露，然后伸出手来示意道，"把露露交给我吧，我想露露睡习惯了柔软的床榻，要是和你睡在一块儿，它怕是会扰得你整晚睡不着觉的。"

"阿佳莎小姐……"莉莎感动地看着阿佳莎，接着把露露放到了阿佳莎的怀中。这只雪白的波斯猫偏偏就像是通晓人性一样，刚开始在莉莎的怀中还又抓又挠的，可一到了阿佳莎的怀里，却立马安静了下来，一点儿也不吵闹了。

阿佳莎用手轻轻地抚摸着露露雪白的绒毛，就这样一路抱着它回到了自己的卧室里。

露露在她的怀中懒洋洋地叫唤了一声，像是已经有些困倦了。

"睡吧。"阿佳莎低下头，温柔地对露露说道。

露露缓缓地合上了它圆溜溜的眼睛。

阿佳莎看着露露可爱娇俏的脸蛋，联想起厄休拉之前的态度，在一刹那不由得感到有些悲哀。厄休拉和卡西奥佩娅都不喜欢养猫，也就自然不会怎么疼爱露露，至于阿克瑞斯，他如果会表现出喜欢露露，那也纯粹是因为阿佳莎的缘故。

"可是……"阿佳莎抱着露露，眼睛望向了窗外，嘴里喃喃自语道，"如果他们不打算爱你，却又为什么要收养你呢？"

当然，她是不可能得到来自露露的答案的。


	14. Chapter14

Chapter 014

快乐的时光总是显得特别短暂的。詹姆斯·波特觉得自己还没来得及好好地享受一番暑假，结果转眼就到了九月一日他们去霍格沃茨报道的日子了。

詹姆斯推着一大筐行李，一言不发地跟着自己的父母在国王车站的站台上行走着。今天的詹姆斯看上去依旧和往常一样俊朗帅气，但是不知道为什么，他脸上的神情却稍微显得有那么一些闷闷不乐的。

"詹姆斯，"就在詹姆斯低头不语的时候，詹姆斯的母亲尤菲米娅·波特站在他的身旁叫出了他的名字，"你难道还在为我让你剪头发的事情生气吗？"

詹姆斯的父亲弗里蒙特·波特听了自己妻子的这话，也忍不住轻笑了一声。

可是詹姆斯可一点儿都不觉得母亲的这话好笑。他涨红了脸庞，用有些尖锐的语气反驳道："母亲，我已经快要十五岁了，还有两年就成年了！难道我连决定自己留什么样的发型的权利都没有吗？"

尤菲米娅听后，眨了眨自己的那双淡褐色的眼睛，那是一双和詹姆斯极为相似的眼睛。

"我的孩子，"尤菲米娅尝试着语重心长地劝说道，"这么多年来，我并没有限制你做自己喜欢的事情的权利，即便有的时候我不太认同你。你喜欢打魁地奇，想要买最新的扫帚，我还不是二话不说就满足你了吗？可是詹姆斯，就像你自己说的那样，你已经快要十五岁了，也很快就要成人了，所以你不能再向从前那样耍小性子。我之所以让你剪头发，是因为你之前的那个发型实在是荒唐至极！完全不像样……你看看这里有哪一个学生会留你之前的那种发型的——"

"好了好了。"就在尤菲米娅越说越激动的时候，弗里蒙特终于没忍住开口阻止了自己的妻子，"别这么唠叨詹姆斯了，尤菲米娅。况且我觉得詹姆斯说的有道理，我们的孩子长大了，他有权利对于自己的事情自己做主了。"

詹姆斯听了弗里蒙特的话，连忙感激地看了自己的爸爸一眼。

"谢谢你，爸爸。"詹姆斯说，"我就知道你对我最好了。"

就当詹姆斯的话音刚刚落下之后，他忽然感到自己的左肩被谁轻轻地拍打了一下。

"西里斯？"詹姆斯意识到了什么之后，下意识的回过头去，同时脱口而出了自己最好的朋友的名字。

站在詹姆斯身后的卢平听了，不由得愣了愣，湛蓝色的双眼中有几丝尴尬失望的神情一闪而过。

"噢，莱姆斯，原来是你啊！"詹姆斯回过头去看见原来站在自己身后的人并非西里斯，也有些懊恼地拍打了一下自己的额头，"我还以为是西里斯又跑过来恶作剧了呢。"

詹姆斯似乎完全没有察觉到卢平脸上的异样，不过这或许也是因为卢平将自己的情绪隐藏得太好了。

卢平朝詹姆斯笑了笑，温和地说："我也还没见到西里斯呢，但我想即使他会迟到，他也永远不会缺席的。"

说完，他又转过身去，对着詹姆斯的父母微微鞠躬行礼道："波特先生、波特夫人，早上好。我叫莱姆斯·卢平，和詹姆斯一样都是霍格沃茨格兰芬多学院的学生。"

詹姆斯见状，笑嘻嘻地揉了揉自己头上那被尤菲米娅无情剪短了的黑色碎发，耸了耸肩说道："莱姆斯，别这么拘谨嘛！这是我的爸爸，这个是我的妈妈。"他说完，分别用手指了指弗里蒙特和尤菲米娅。

"爸爸妈妈，这是我在学校里玩得最好的朋友之一——莱姆斯。我想你们应该都听过他的名字。"詹姆斯又继续补充道。

尤菲米娅和弗里蒙特都微笑着对卢平点点头。

"对了，莱姆斯。"詹姆斯像是突然间想起了什么似的，问卢平道，"你怎么是一个人提着这么多行李的，你的爸爸妈妈呢？"

卢平听了詹姆斯的这个问题，有些勉强地笑了笑，随后轻声解释道："我爸爸今天早上好像有额外的工作，没有办法陪着我来了。我妈妈本来坚持要陪我来的，但我告诉她我都已经这么大了，霍格沃茨特快列车我也不是第一次坐了，也就让她放心让我一个人前来就好。"

虽然卢平并没有过多的解释这背后的原因，但是詹姆斯听得出卢平这些话的言外之意。

因为莱姆斯·卢平的家庭并不像波特家族那般富庶。波特家族在纯血世家中也还算得上是一个颇有威望的家族，只不过它的地位依然还是无法与"古老而又纯粹"的布莱克家族——西里斯的家族相媲美。

然而卢平的家境却又是另一番景象了。莱姆斯·卢平的家庭并不富裕，即便卢平的父亲是一位对工作兢兢业业、一丝不苟的人。至于卢平的母亲，则是一名货真价实麻瓜——她完全不会一丁点儿魔法，所以也很难在经济上为卢平的家庭提供什么实质性的帮助。

但詹姆斯知道，拖累了卢平家庭的最重要原因都不是这些。而是——

正当詹姆斯暗自思忖之际，猩红色的霍格沃茨特快列车所发出的尖锐鸣笛声彻底划破了他的思绪。他猛地抬起头来，怔怔地看向了那辆正在朝着自己行驶过来的特快列车。

"詹姆斯，我想我们该走了。"卢平忽然开口说道，"西里斯等一会儿应该会自己找到我们的。"

詹姆斯点了点头，接着转过头去看向了自己的父母。

"再见了，爸爸、妈妈。"他轻声说。

尤菲米娅忧虑地轻叹了一口气，而弗里蒙特则朝自己的儿子绽开了一个笑容。

"新的学期也要好好照顾自己，像个大人那样。"弗里蒙特说。

"我会的爸爸，放心吧。"詹姆斯爽快地答应道。

西里斯没有和沃尔布加道别，虽然雷古勒斯已经为此用眼神示意了他好几次，西里斯最终却还是无动于衷地独自登上了霍格沃茨特快列车。

雷古勒斯在前脚刚刚踏进列车的大门后，就遇见了好几个来自于斯莱特林学院的同伴。而之所以说他们是同伴，是因为人们普遍认为，在斯莱特林中并没有真正意义上的"朋友"。

当你的存在对我有利的时候，我自然会将你当做"朋友"。

而当你会威胁到我自身的利益的时候，我也会毫不犹豫地将你"铲除"。

——这是两则在斯莱特林中被普遍默认的信条。

"西里斯，"雷古勒斯忽然叫出了自己哥哥的名字，"那我……就先和高尔还有克拉布他们去斯莱特林的车厢了？"

高尔和克拉布听了雷古勒斯的话，忍不住从鼻孔中发出了一声轻轻的哼叫，就好像雷古勒斯的这种询问的行为十分的滑稽似的。

不过西里斯自己也从未待见过高尔和克拉布——他甚至连照面都不想和这两个斯莱特林打。于是在听清楚了雷古勒斯的话后，他只也是斜着眼睛轻轻地点了点头，示意他并没有什么意见。

雷古勒斯见状，这才放心地跟着高尔好克拉布朝着另一个方向走去。

而西里斯却还站在原地。

"啊呀——！"

就在西里斯一个人站在特快列车的门边独自思忖的时候，一阵尖细的叫声突然间打破了他的思绪。他下意识地回过头去，只见一位身穿拉文克劳长袍的金发少女正万分吃力地拖拽着手中的一个巨大的蓝色皮箱，脸上的神情显得很是苦恼。

西里斯看着那名拉文克劳，微微眯起了自己深邃的双眼。他只觉得这名少女莫名地有些眼熟。

"需要帮忙吗？"

于是在经过几秒钟的思考之后，勇敢热情的格兰芬多少年决定主动上前，向柔弱无助的拉文克劳少女提供帮助。

金发少女听了西里斯的话，条件反射地抬起头来看向了他。西里斯发现她有着一双十分漂亮的湛蓝色眼睛。

"真的可以吗？"少女惊喜地问道。

西里斯没有给出言语上的回答，而是用行动证明了他的诚意。他伸出手接过了少女手中的巨大行李箱，并且不怎么费力地就将它提进了列车的车厢内。

"真是太感谢你了！"金发少女对着西里斯频频点头说道，"如果没有你的帮助我都不知道该怎么办才好了！我明明已经告诉了我妈妈不用给我放这么多衣服，可她非不听……结果到了关键时刻就掉链子了。"

说完，少女有些不好意思地用捋了捋自己那垂落至肩头的柔软金色中长发。因为她忽然发现眼前的这位少年长得异常的帅气，而她恰好也认识这位少年，毕竟霍格沃茨里没有人不认识他。

——他就是西里斯·布莱克！她身边的所有姑娘们所公认的、霍格沃茨里最英俊的人！

"不用谢。"西里斯看着面带羞赧之色的少女，淡淡地说道，"对了，我还不知道你叫什么名字。我们之前见过吗？"

他总觉得自己在哪里见过她。

"我的名字叫作'简'，简·霍华德。"少女欣喜地看着西里斯说道，她完全没想到西里斯会主动询问她的名字，这让她感到有些受宠若惊。

西里斯听后轻轻地"哦"了一声，并没有对这个名字感到十分地在意。因为他在这之前的确从来没有听说过有这么一个叫作简·霍华德的人。

"很高兴认识你，布莱克先生。"简接着说道，"不过我想我现在要去我该去的车厢了，如果我迟到了的话，我害怕弗立维教授会为此责罚我，那么……我们就下次再见吧！"

简说完后，又友好地朝西里斯挥了挥手。

西里斯看着她雀跃的模样，也忍不住稍稍弯了弯嘴角。

"再见了，简。"他也很有绅士风度地回应道。

詹姆斯·波特和莱姆斯·卢平一起登上了霍格沃茨特快之后，他们两人很快就看见了朝着他们迎面走来的西里斯·布莱克。

西里斯过了一个暑假看上去长高了不少，他还是那么地英俊潇洒，黑玉一般的碎发相比起两个月前似乎有所变长，这让头发在好久之前就已经遭殃了的詹姆斯不由得从心底里感到有些艳羡。

"西里斯，我们在这！"詹姆斯看见了西里斯，急忙伸出手来朝着自己的好朋友挥了挥。

西里斯一面向前走着，一面用手扯了扯自己脖子上的红金相间的领带，很快，领带又恢复了它往常在西里斯脖子上该有的不规整模样。

"嘿！哥们！"詹姆斯用手拍打了一下西里斯的肩膀，嘴里欢快地道，"你怎么愁眉苦脸的？"

西里斯听后只是懒洋洋地轻哼一声，反过来揶揄道："有哪个人新学期不会愁眉苦脸的？"

詹姆斯回过头去看了一眼站在自己身边的卢平，而卢平正端着一本书，低着头仔细地翻阅着。

下一秒，三个男孩好像突然意识到了些什么，忍不住都笑了。

"走吧，再晚一点就没多余的车厢留给我们了。"玩笑过后，詹姆斯走在前头，像一个领队一样对着自己身后的两个好朋友说道。

"暑假过得怎么样……西里斯？"而卢平则是在西里斯身边，稍稍抬起头来看着这位比自己高出了半个脑袋的朋友，用轻微的声音问道。

西里斯皱着眉头摇了摇头说："简直糟透了。"

"糟透了？"詹姆斯一听挑了挑眉，"你暑假都做了些什么？这么长的假期又怎么会糟透了？我这个假期里可是玩了个尽兴呢！"

"如果有一个要和卢修斯·马尔福结婚的堂姐的话，我想你会理解我的感受的，詹姆斯。"西里斯尖锐地说道，"你能够想象吗？他们要举行订婚仪式，然后还要举办一场家宴还有一场交谊舞会。而我的母亲为了这个订婚仪式，在我的耳边唠叨了我整整一个月。"

詹姆斯听后，不禁联想起了尤菲米娅对自己之前的发型破口大骂时的样子，便认同地撇了撇嘴。

"我想我能够理解，哥们。"詹姆斯同情地说。

"还不仅仅是这样。"西里斯有些气节地继续说道，"晚宴上，他们把你当做一个珍稀动物一个议论个不停，一会儿评价你的坐姿仪表，一会儿又是讽刺你的学院，真的是让人无法忍受。没错……那个晚宴上的霍格沃茨学生，除了我之外，其他几乎全是斯莱特林。"

西里斯话音落下后，他们三个人终于来到了格兰芬多的车厢门口。

可就在这时，卢平突然冷不丁地开口了："那个……詹姆斯，西里斯，我今天可能不能和你们坐在一个车厢里了。"

"为什么？"詹姆斯十分地不解，"我们往年不都是坐在一起的吗？难道你约了别的女孩儿？"

西里斯听了这话忍不住看着詹姆斯轻笑一声，说道："行了，你别打趣了莱姆斯了。"

詹姆斯自己似乎也觉得这种可能性并不高，于是只好乖乖地合上了嘴巴，等待着卢平自己的解释。

卢平的脸颊上突然泛起了几丝难堪的红晕，他犹豫了一小会儿后，终于鼓起勇气深吸了一口气，说道："因为我暑假的时候收到了麦格教授的来信，她告诉我我从下学期开始便是格兰芬多的级长了。级长是要去专门的级长车厢的，所以——"

"恭喜你。"西里斯不咸不淡地插话道，但他似乎对于这件事并没有表现出什么特别的态度。没有惊讶，也没有羡慕。

反倒是詹姆斯，在听了卢平的解释之后，有些讶异地张了张嘴，愣了好一会儿没说出话来。

终于，经过了半晌的沉默之后，詹姆斯也给出了他的表态。

"嗯……恭喜你了啊，莱姆斯。"詹姆斯又用手揉了揉自己的乱发，笑着说道，"其实也没什么不好的，反正我们开学的时候还能继续待在一起嘛。"

卢平有些忐忑地看了詹姆斯一眼，见詹姆斯并没有任何不悦的迹象，他才在心里默默地松了一口气，接着问道："那么，我就先走了？"

"去吧。"西里斯和詹姆斯异口同声地说。

卢平朝他们点了点头，然后才转身朝着级长车厢的方向走去。

卢平走后，西里斯悄悄地瞥了詹姆斯一眼，只见詹姆斯一直盯着卢平渐渐远去的背影，整个人显得有些微微出神。

西里斯什么话都没有说。

尽管西里斯知道，詹姆斯一定更希望新学期格兰芬多的级长是他自己。


	15. Chapter15

Chapter 016

"让我来吧，阿克瑞斯。"

"不用了，阿佳莎，这点小事我自己来做就好了。"

阿佳莎听后轻轻地叹了一口气，瞥了一眼阿克瑞斯脖子上的那条不够规整的领带。她在心里踌躇了片刻，但最终还是什么也没有说。

阿克瑞斯正对着级长车厢里的窗户上的倒影，双手有些笨拙地在银绿相间的绸缎领带中缠绕着。就这样过了好一会儿，他才勉勉强强地将领带打好了。

阿佳莎见阿克瑞斯终于艰难地完成了打领带的这个工作，也在心中默默地松了一口气，转而开始对着窗户整理起了自己身上的那件有些褶皱的黑色长袍。

深色长袍上，银绿色的级长勋章正在闪闪发光。

"你知道的，阿佳莎。"阿克瑞斯突然在这时冷不丁地开口说，"我想证明给大家看，我是靠着自己的能力当上级长的，而不是因为你是级长。如果我连打领带的这件小事都不能自己做好，传出去了岂不是要给人笑话？"

"可是平常，你的领带都是夫人帮你打的。"阿佳莎淡淡地提醒道。

阿克瑞斯听后忍不住皱了皱眉，"我知道……所以我才不想让母亲一直把我当做小孩子。"

阿佳莎轻轻地点了点头，接着问了一个完全无关的问题："除了你之外的那名五年级女级长是谁？"

"布尔斯特罗德。"阿克瑞斯答道，"弗里达·布尔斯特罗德。"

阿佳莎听了这个名字，并没有给出什么特别的评价。她下意识地转了转自己琥珀色的眼珠子，努力地在脑海中回忆着这一位布尔斯特罗德的样子。

她能够勉强记起来，那似乎是一个长相还算清丽的黑发姑娘，至于别的细节，请原谅她实在是想不起来了。

"好了，咱们学院的这几位级长都到齐了吧。"

就在阿佳莎暗自思忖之际，斯莱特林的院长霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教授笑盈盈地走到了阿佳莎还有阿克瑞斯的跟前。他一面用手捋了捋自己海象般的胡须，一面又用另一只手轻轻地揉了揉他那圆滚滚的肚子之后，才从身后掏出了级长羊皮纸，放到了眼前开始快速浏览起来。

布尔斯特罗德和诺特见状，也乖乖地跟着他们的院长一起来到了格林格拉斯姐弟两人的身边。

布尔斯特罗德有些傲气地仰起脑袋，主动站到了和自己同年级的阿克瑞斯的右手侧，至于诺特，则是有些轻蔑地轻哼了一声，似乎对于布尔斯特罗德的这种夸张的行为感到有些滑稽可笑。

"首先是我们六年级的级长，诺特先生和格林格拉斯小姐。"斯拉格霍恩教授一边说道，一边将手中的两卷羊皮纸分别递到了阿佳莎和诺特的手中。

"我只能说……嗯，两位上学期的表现我非常满意。"斯拉格霍恩教授笑着说，"当然，如果你们下学期能够继续保持就更好了。只不过嘛，诺特先生平时巡夜的时候扣分似乎有那么一些严格了点，米勒娃因为这件事已经找了我好几回了。"

可是诺特似乎并没有意识到自己这个行为的不妥，在斯拉格霍恩教授话音刚刚落下后，他便急忙接话道："那是那些格兰芬多自己不懂规矩，我可警告了他们不止一回。"

斯拉格霍恩教授听了这个回答，不由得有些尴尬地轻咳了几声。

"咳咳……我明白的，我明白的，诺特先生。"斯拉格霍恩教授说，"但下个学期，就当你卖我一个小小的人情吧。毕竟米勒娃的下午茶可并不太好喝。"

结果在场的其他三人听完这句话，都忍不住弯了弯嘴角。

"至于格林格拉斯小姐，"斯拉格霍恩教授继续道，"我可以说你上学期的表现堪称完美。"

"谢谢教授的夸奖。"阿佳莎不卑不亢地答谢道。

"所以呢，我也很期待小格林格拉斯先生的表现。"斯拉格霍恩说到这儿，用意味深长的目光看了阿克瑞斯一眼，"当然……还有布尔斯特罗德小姐。"

"我们会好好努力的，教授。"阿克瑞斯和布尔斯特罗德都认真地看着斯拉格霍恩点点头，异口同声地说道。

"好了，那么我要说的大概就是这些了。"斯拉格霍恩教授将手中剩余的羊皮纸分发完毕之后，看上去有些如释负重地说道，"关于级长应该履行的职责，在上面都被明细得十分清楚。我就不像米勒娃她们那样叨叨了，我知道年轻人都不喜欢那样。所以，如果大家没有其他的问题的话，现在已经可以离开了。"

布尔斯特罗德和诺特在得到了斯拉格霍恩的许可之后，都依次离开了车厢，而阿佳莎却还站在原地。

"……阿佳莎？"

阿克瑞斯有些不解地叫了她一声。只见阿佳莎的双眼正有些迷离地看向了车厢的另一个角落，而在那个地方站有格兰芬多的几位级长和他们的院长——米勒娃·麦格。

"真奇怪。"阿佳莎看着莱姆斯·卢平和莉莉·伊万斯的身影，突然开口幽幽地说，"我一直以为……他们新学期的男级长，会是波特呢。"

阿克瑞斯听见了，也顺着阿佳莎的眼光朝着格兰芬多们看去。

莉莉·伊万斯暗红色的长发垂至肩头，背影看上去纤细而又修长。伊万斯在霍格沃茨里也是一个名人，毕竟没有人会不喜欢既开朗活泼又漂亮的女孩，甚至就连斯莱特林都说，伊万斯什么都好，只可惜偏偏是个——

"波特？你为什么会这么想？"

"我一直以为波特的成绩在格兰芬多里算是比较突出的。"

阿克瑞斯不以为然地轻哼了一声。

"卢平的成绩也不差。"阿克瑞斯说，"最重要的是，至少卢平不是一个赢了几次比赛就沾沾自喜，鼻子朝天的自大狂。"

阿佳莎听后稍稍地抿了抿嘴角。

阿克瑞斯和雷古勒斯·布莱克一样，都是斯莱特林学院魁地奇球队的队员，而波特相应的，作为格兰芬多球队的主力，和斯莱特林球队的这几位队员很自然而然地就结下了不少的梁子。

"反正我不喜欢波特。"阿克瑞斯接着补充说，"噢，还有那个布莱克。当然，我指的不是我们学院的那个。所以这学期格兰芬多的级长是卢平和伊万斯，反而让我由衷地感到庆幸，毕竟我可不想和波特那种人共事两年。"

没想到阿克瑞斯话音还没完全落下，他身后的车厢门就突然被人"砰"的一声猛地打开了。

阿克瑞斯条件反射地回过头去，只见一位身穿拉文克劳长袍的金发少女正气喘吁吁地扶着门框，上气不接下气地说："抱……抱歉！教……教授，我来晚了……我在路上出了一点小意外，真的十分地抱歉！"

车厢内的人于是都被这名"不速之客"引得纷纷回过头来。

简·霍华德抬起头，用湛蓝色的眼睛快速扫视了一下车厢内的面孔，一瞬间，白皙的脸庞开始涨起了红晕。

"真的对不起！"她接着又低下头来朝着教授们鞠了一躬。

拉文克劳的院长弗立维在这时终于快速跑到了门口，伸出手将简扶了起来，然后用温和的语气对她说："别担心，霍华德小姐。你还没有错过最重要的部分，快点进来吧。"

"啊……谢谢您，教授。"简听了弗立维教授的这句话，在心中庆幸地松了一口气。

弗立维教授将简领到了另外几位拉文克劳级长的身边后，便继续进行他的阐述了。而在他们的身后，就站着其他几位格兰芬多的级长和麦格教授。

简有些好奇地回过头去打量了一小会儿，只见她身后的那位有着稻金色短发的格兰芬多少年，正低着头一丝不苟地用羽毛笔在笔记本上做着笔记。窗外的阳光俏皮地洒在了少年隽秀的脸庞上，将他本身称不上白皙的皮肤变得闪闪发光。

简突然觉得自己的心里"咯噔"一下。

"霍华德小姐？"弗立维教授见简似乎有些出神，没忍住提醒了一句。

简听后立马有些紧张地"啊"了一声，这才急忙回过头来，红着脸低下头说："……抱歉，教授，我不该开小差的。"

……

简·霍华德的窘态被站在门口的阿佳莎还有阿克瑞斯全程看在眼里。

阿克瑞斯微微皱起了眉头，"我真的很想知道，像她这么冒失的人，究竟是怎么被分进拉文克劳学院的？"

阿佳莎无奈地笑了笑。其实，她反倒是觉得这个名叫简·霍华德的少女傻的可爱。

"有的时候分院帽也会出错的。"阿佳莎说，"虽然它从来不愿意承认自己会出错就是了。即使有的人在进入了某个学院之后，一直表现出和这个学院相反的特质，分院帽也是不会低头认错的。"

阿克瑞斯转了转眼睛，"那我想西里斯·布莱克一定就是被分错了的那一个。"

阿佳莎听见这个名字猛地一怔。等她好不容易反应过来后，她才伸手轻轻地拍了一下阿克瑞斯的肩膀，接着指了指门外，对他提议道："我们走吧？"


	16. Chapter16

空章


	17. Chapter17

空章


	18. Chapter18

Chapter 018

新学期的开学典礼依旧和往年的没有什么不同，邓布利多教授在完成了一场慷慨激昂的演讲之后，便开始依次介绍新学期各个课程的授课教授。

大部分的教授都没有发生什么变化，除了黑魔法防御术教授又换了一个人之外。

今年的这个教授，名叫艾伦·克鲁格，是一个带着一副黑框眼镜，留着一头齐肩黑发的年轻男人。在邓布利多念到他的名字的时候，他十分有风度地朝着在场的所有学生和教授深深地鞠了一躬。

阿佳莎坐在斯莱特林长桌的最前方，也坐在诺特的身侧，挺直了腰板观看着新学期的分院仪式。

已经有好几个出身纯血世家的新学生被分进了斯莱特林学院，这几乎完全是在阿佳莎的意料之中的。而阿佳莎也曾经听闻过他们之中的、不少人的姓名。

只不过她和他们都没有什么实质性的交集罢了。

一直到分院帽念到M开头的姓氏——

"拉维妮娅·麦克米兰！"

分院帽话音刚落，一个身穿黑色长袍的棕发少女便雀跃着跳到了正中央的座位上，在麦格教授的帮助之下，她终于将分院帽稳稳地落在了自己的头顶上。

终于听见了这个名字，阿佳莎下意识地眯了眯眼睛，想要看得更加清楚一些。

分院帽在沉寂了几分钟之久后，终于朗声给出了它的答案。

"赫夫帕夫学院！"

斯莱特林长桌上发出了一片哗然的声音。

还在坐台上的拉维妮娅纳闷地冲着麦格教授眨了眨眼睛，似乎并不明白这些奇怪的声响意味着什么。而经验老道的麦格教授对此早已见怪不怪，则是耐心地对拉维妮娅说道："去吧，麦克米兰小姐。"

拉维妮娅听后乖巧地点了点头，这才从台上的座位上跳了下来，接着坐到了赫夫帕夫长桌旁边的座位上。

目睹了这整个过程的阿佳莎，不由得在心里暗暗地松了一口气。

她也不知道自己为什么会有这种感觉。或许是因为，这个结果可以让她减去一个小小的负担。又或许是因为……她是由衷地希望拉维妮娅不要被分进斯莱特林。

阿佳莎六年级的第一堂课，是斯拉格霍恩教授执教的魔药课提高班。

她像往常一样独自一人来到魔药教室，而在教室里已经有好几位学生在那里等候了。其中大部分人都是拉文克劳和斯莱特林，不过也有几个格兰芬多和赫夫帕夫。

阿佳莎看见另一个斯莱特林级长诺特也在这里，只不过在他的身旁还站着其他两位斯莱特林男生，分别是高尔和克拉布。

阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，最终还是选择和另外的三个拉文克劳坐在了一张桌子上。毕竟她很熟悉高尔和克拉布都是些什么货色。

几分钟过后，斯拉格霍恩教授终于挺着一个大肚子慢悠悠地走了出来。他先是微笑着和斯莱特林的桌子旁的几名男生打了个招呼，接着才看向了阿佳莎，友好地冲她点了点头。

"好了，各位同学们，很高兴你们能够选我的这门课。"斯拉格霍恩教授笑着说，"请大家拿出天平、药包、还有，别忘了你们的《高级魔药制作》课本！"

和阿佳莎同坐在一张桌子旁的拉文克劳们动作十分地利索，不到一会儿就把所有该准备的东西都放在桌面上准备好了，阿佳莎自己也自然不能拖了他们的后退。

斯拉格霍恩教授等大家都准备完毕后，才笑嘻嘻地说道："今天是第一堂课，我也不想把课堂变得太枯燥了，所以这节课我们要来制作和了解一些比较有意思的魔药。"

说完，他伸手指了指斯莱特林桌子旁的一个坩埚，那个坩埚的顶部正在散发着腾腾热气。

"是吐真剂！"

坐在阿佳莎对面的那一位拉文克劳男生几乎是条件反射性地抢答道："那是一种无色无味的药剂，喝了它的人能够被迫说出任何实话，甚至包括自己想要极力隐瞒的秘密。"

"很好！"斯拉格霍恩惊喜地说，"拉文克劳加五分！"

其他的几位拉文克劳听了，都纷纷惊喜地看向了那名拉文克劳男生，而另一张桌子旁的斯莱特林们则显得有一些不悦。

"这个呢？"斯拉格霍恩又指向了另一口坩埚。

"是复方汤剂！"这一次率先抢答的是诺特。有几位似乎因此露出了失望的神情。

"非常棒，诺特先生！斯莱特林也加分！"斯拉格霍恩教授看着诺特点点头，然后指向了他身后的第三口坩埚，同时用意味深长的眼神看向了阿佳莎所在的方向。

阿佳莎愣了愣，但最终还是决定开口说出了那个答案。

"那个是迷情剂。"

"没错！"斯拉格霍恩教授显得更加欣喜了，这或许是因为阿佳莎看懂了他的眼神暗示的缘故，"不过我很好奇，格林格拉斯小姐，你是怎么认出它就是迷情剂的？"

阿佳莎思索了片刻后，才淡淡地答道："它的颜色是泛着光泽的珍珠母色，在魔药中这一种颜色十分的少见，我所能想起来的可能，也就只有迷情剂这一种了。"

"很好，那你知道它的作用是什么吗？"斯拉格霍恩教授继续问道。

阿佳莎回答说："它……能够有着让一个人爱上另一个人的神奇作用，并且每一个人所问到的迷情剂的气味都是不同的。比如说我闻到了刚刚被太阳晒过的草坪的味道，还有清新的柠檬的气息，以及——"

说到这里，阿佳莎犹豫了一会儿。

"以及热巧克力的所散发的香气。"阿佳莎补充说，"虽然这几种气味听起来迥然不同，但是我问道的味道却也并不难闻。"

"很好，很好。"斯拉格霍恩教授听了阿佳莎的回答后，心满意足地点了点头，"我想格林格拉斯小姐应该获得她应有的奖励，斯莱特林加二十分！"

这一堂魔药课对于阿佳莎来说的确是轻松的，特别是相比起五年级的繁重课程而言。

阿佳莎在暑假的时候收到了自己的OWLs考试成绩，那是一张全优的成绩单。不过阿佳莎并没有感到过分的欣喜，毕竟她也的确为此付出了不小的努力。

"格林格拉斯小姐，请等一等。"

就在阿佳莎收好书包，准备转身走出魔药教室的时候，斯拉格霍恩教授突然叫住了她的名字。她于是有些奇怪地回过头去。

"怎么了，教授？请问有什么事吗？"阿佳莎纳闷地问道。

"是这样的，格林格拉斯小姐。"斯拉格霍恩教授尝试耐心解释说，"虽然也没有什么十分重要的事情，我其实是想向你问问你将来倾向的职业方向的。"

"职业方向？"阿佳莎有些意外地怔了怔，"我……从前从来没有考虑过这些事。"

这句话的确是事实。

因为她的未来从来就不是掌握在她自己的手里。

"格林格拉斯小姐，从你一年级开始，我就是你的院长，你的成长我一直都看在眼里。"斯拉格霍恩教授说，"我知道霍格沃茨里大部分的人，对于魔药这门课都没有怀揣着一种热爱的态度，至少这几年来，我见到的真正全心全意地热爱着魔药这门艺术的人，大概只有斯内普先生一个。我也能够理解这门学科不如黑魔法防御术或者魔咒课那么有意思，捣鼓魔药材料对于许多人来说甚至还算是挺恶心的。而除了斯内普先生之外，另外两个让我特别欣慰的人，便是你和伊万斯小姐。伊万斯小姐和你一样，从来不会畏惧魔药这门从表面上看有点令人反胃的学科，相反的是，你们两个人都在以自己的方式锻炼着自己在这方面的能力。"

斯拉格霍恩教授说到一半顿了顿，换了一口气后接着说道："只可惜呀……伊万斯小姐并不是我学院的学生。所以我才会觉得，格林格拉斯小姐在我的学院里，实在是我赚到了呢。"

"教授您……过奖了。"阿佳莎听后轻声说。

她不得不承认自己对于斯拉格霍恩教授的话，的确感到有一些意外。

斯拉格霍恩教授说她在以自己的方式热爱着魔药，不过阿佳莎认为，她之所以会愿意在魔药这门课程上多花时间，仅仅是因为创造魔药是一件十分有趣的事情而已。

魔药这门学科十分的灵活。它和变形课或者魔咒课不一样，它的入门门槛相对没有那么高，即便是不能施展魔法的哑炮如果加以钻研，也是可以调制出十分出色的魔药的。

不仅如此，人们还可以自己动手在实践中研制出新型的魔药。巫师若要发明新的魔咒，那必须要有多年的魔力积淀，同时还要经过无数次的实验和失败才能够成功。

所以，配置出一款新的魔药与之相比起来，则显得简单多了。

阿佳莎不敢说自己像斯内普那样热爱魔药，但她至少可以肯定地说，她一定是喜欢这一门学科的。

"……而传授这一门课程的人，也必须要对这门学科坏有一定的热情，才能够将它更好地诠释给懵懂的学生们。"

正在阿佳莎沉思之际，斯拉格霍恩接着开口了。

"其实我在几年前就问过了西弗勒斯的打算。"斯拉格霍恩说，"啊……毕竟他在我的课堂上实在是太突出了，对于这样的一位魔药天才，我不能否认我确实很想抓住他。而我的年龄也不小了，格林格拉斯小姐，也是时候该找一位自己的接班人了。"

阿佳莎点了点头，示意斯拉格霍恩她正在专心地聆听。

"西弗勒斯算是一个我心仪的对象吧。"斯拉格霍恩笑着说，"但我还没有直接问他是否愿意在毕业后接替我的工作，我打算在他OWLs考试结束后再去告诉他，免得让这件事扰乱了他备考的心绪。至于格林格拉斯小姐你……我的确也很希望你能够留下来，留在霍格沃茨。"

"教授——"

"我知道，我知道。"斯拉格霍恩教授摆了摆手说，"但我也知道你是出身于一个比较显赫的家族，一般像你这样的女孩儿，到了一定的年龄，家族都会有相应的打算的。所以我才一直没有来询问你，因为我想你可能在最近一两年内就该订婚了吧？"

阿佳莎沉默了，同时略微用力地咬了咬下唇。

"不，我……我的父母目前还没有那样的打算。"阿佳莎的笑容看上去有些勉强，"他们或许一直有在帮阿克瑞斯或者卡西奥佩娅物色合适的对象。不过，我想我大概不在他们的考虑范围之内。"

斯拉格霍恩教授有些讶异地眨了眨眼睛，似乎对于这个答案感到有些不可置信。

"至于教授您刚才对我的评价，我真的感到十分的荣幸。"阿佳莎接着说道，"如果我真的能够有那个荣幸留在霍格沃茨任教，我一定会竭尽全力不辜负教授您的期望的。"


	19. Chapter19

Chapter 019

从魔药课教室走出来的阿佳莎抱着一大摞课本，行走在霍格沃茨的走廊上。可还没有等她走到魔咒课教室的门口，却只听见从正前方传来一阵极为嘈杂的骚动声。她见状，纳闷地皱了皱眉头，看向了前方围得水泄不通的人群，随后才慢慢地朝着他们走了过去。

"发生了什么事情了？"

在看见一名她认识的斯莱特林男孩后，阿佳莎尽量用温和的语气问道。

那名斯莱特林转过身来，看见站在自己眼前的人是女级长阿佳莎·格林格拉斯之后，才毕恭毕敬地朝她弯了弯腰，紧接着回答说："他们说……他们在决斗。"

"决斗？"阿佳莎困惑不解地皱眉，"在这里？"

"也不知道算不算决斗——他们先是在走廊上撞见了对方，然后相互谩骂了好一会儿。"那名斯莱特林磕磕巴巴地说，"接着……反正他们几个就是莫名其妙地打起来了。"

"'他们'是谁？"阿佳莎开门见山地问道。

"斯内普和那几个格兰芬多。"

阿佳莎无奈地扶了扶额头。

她就猜到会是这种结果。

围在四周的人群时不时传出尖锐的谩骂声和高亢地喝彩声，仿佛这些学生眼中，这两个对立的学院的荣耀都压在了这一次的闹剧上似的。甚至就连毫不相关的拉文克劳和赫夫帕夫们也都饶有趣味地在一旁兴奋不已地观看着这场"好戏"。

阿佳莎只好微微踮起脚尖，等视线终于越过了前方那拥挤的人群，她终于看到了她想要看到的东西。

五年级的斯莱特林学生——西弗勒斯·斯内普正紧握着魔杖，一脸警惕地怒瞪着前方的几个身穿格兰芬多长袍的少年。

阿佳莎当然认识他们几个。

詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克正饶有趣味地将手中的魔杖径直指向了他们的攻击目标，彼得·佩迪鲁时不时在他们的身后喝彩着，只有莱姆斯·卢平微微皱着眉头，垂着脑袋一言不发。

可阿佳莎只觉得，此时此刻，卢平身上的那一枚闪闪发光的级长勋章显得尤为刺眼。

"昏昏倒地！"

"铁甲护身！"

两道咒语几乎是同时从对方的嘴里脱口而出，阿佳莎看见斯内普很完美地将詹姆斯的昏迷咒语击退了，如果这是一对一的对决的话，他们或许真的难分高下。

只可惜这一场闹剧可并没有所谓的公平可言。

人群中瞬间发出了一阵刺耳的声音，有几名斯莱特林就像是在幸灾乐祸一般，冲着斯内普喊出了那个他一直视之为耻辱的称呼。

"鼻涕精！你难道要输给那几个蠢狮子吗？"

"可真是给我们学院丢脸啊！"

"如果你打不赢波特他们，今晚就别想着走进公共休息室里了……鼻涕精！"

斯内普神色一凛，似乎稍稍被这些话语刺痛了神经。但很快他又恢复了之前的神色，竭力将自己的注意力都集中到对手的身上。

就在这时，西里斯再一次举起了魔杖，对着斯内普喊道："羽加迪姆，勒——"

可他话还没来得及说完，就被斯内普迅速发出的另一个魔咒狠狠地击中了。

"咧嘴呼啦啦！"

接着，伴随着人群的惊呼还有人们诧异的目光，西里斯·布莱克的嘴巴就像是抽筋了一样不停地发出了怪异的笑声。

站在西里斯身旁的也詹姆斯不禁担忧地看了自己的朋友一眼。结果他却震惊地发现，如今正在发生变化的原来不仅仅只是西里斯的嘴巴。

"西里斯，你的牙齿……"

只见如今霍格沃茨里最帅气的男孩——西里斯·布莱克的嘴里冒出了一排长长的、丑陋的獠牙。阿佳莎觉得西里斯此刻的样子，看上去和一只随时会飞扑上来给人以致命一击的疯狗没什么两样。

西里斯自己似乎也感受到了口腔中的变化。他恼羞成怒地地涨红了脸庞，一面痛苦地大笑着，一面对着眼前的斯内普吼道："鼻涕精！你信不信我杀了你？！"

可斯内普似乎完全没有被带着一排狗牙的西里斯威慑到，因为他在听完西里斯的话后只是滑稽地抽搐了一下嘴角，就好像他在努力地忍住不要大笑出来似的。

这一场"对决"虽然好像已经结束了，可看客们对此的热情可远远没有消退。

"斯内普刚刚发射的是什么咒语呀，我怎么从来没听说过？"

"管他呢……啊哈哈哈哈！因为布莱克的牙齿实在是太滑稽了！"

"我其实早就看他们几个不顺眼了！他还真以为全世界的女生都暗恋他呢！"

……

甚至一向有着"冰山美人"之称的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯，在听完周围的几名斯莱特林的话之后，也忍不住"噗嗤"一声轻笑了出来。

可她没想到的是，自己一抬头，视线就和西里斯·布莱克的灼热目光撞了个正着。

那双深邃漂亮的灰绿色的眼睛，似乎正在熊熊燃烧着一股杀意。

"西里斯，西里斯？"就在西里斯站在原地紧盯着前方的时候，詹姆斯突然叫出了他的名字，也终于将他从繁杂缭乱的思绪中抽离了出来。

"你还好吗？"詹姆斯有些焦急地说，"我觉得我们现在需要去一趟医疗翼。"

话音落下后，他又回过头去恶狠狠地瞪了斯内普一眼，然后大声啐道："别得意的太早，鼻涕精！你会为此付出代价的！"

医疗翼的庞弗雷夫人神情复杂地盯着眼前这位坐在病床上的黑发少年，犹豫了半晌后终于开口说道："布莱克先生……我想你这不是第一次，因为这种理由进了医疗翼了吧？"

西里斯沉默着没有说话。

"我真希望你能够长点记性，布莱克先生。"庞弗雷夫人略显冷淡地说，"因为老是冲撞别的学院的学生，对你又没有什么好处。"

"是他先——"

西里斯听了庞弗雷夫人的这话，立刻有些气恼地反驳道。

"是谁先挑起的不重要。"庞弗雷夫人说，"你们互相招惹的次数还少吗？继续这样下去也没有什么意义，为什么不尝试着和对方讲和呢？"

西里斯不满地撇过头去，嘴里用不耐烦的语气小声抱怨道："我跟那种人没什么好交流的。"

庞弗雷夫人轻叹了一口气，"你先坐在这里等一会儿吧，布莱克先生。你这个症状实在是太特殊了，我想我必须得花点时间才能够配制出相应的魔药。"

说完，庞弗雷夫人便率先转身走进了配药室。

詹姆斯静静地等到庞弗雷夫人离开后，这才急忙坐到了西里斯的身边，淡褐色的双眼用好奇地目光打量着西里斯嘴里的獠牙，接着忍不住笑嘻嘻地说道："你还真别说，哥们。其实这个牙齿也没那么丑。"

西里斯挑了挑眉，看起来好似并不太相信詹姆斯的这话。

"真的？"

詹姆斯微微颔首说："其实还挺威风的！"

西里斯见詹姆斯不像是在说谎，于是也不由得有些好奇地看向了对面玻璃窗上的倒影。只见一位长相英俊的黑发少年正顶着一口显得尤为凶狠的獠牙，但奇怪的是，远远地看上去倒也不令人感到丑陋。

反而还……有一种别样而又诡异的帅气。

西里斯于是满意地冲着玻璃上的倒影点点头，嘴里喃喃道："詹姆斯，你说我要不要拜托庞弗雷夫人先别治我的牙齿，让我先回格兰芬多的公共休息室转一圈再说？"

詹姆斯露出了认同与渴切的目光，"这样挺好的，哥们！我敢保证玛丽一定会为你尖叫的！"他兴奋而又肯定地说道。


	20. Chapter20

Chapter 020

只可惜庞弗雷夫人最后并没有答应两个格兰芬多男孩的提议。

她恐怕她会让他们失望了。

"不好意思，布莱克先生。"庞弗雷夫人一边往西里斯的嘴里灌着魔药，一边不疾不徐地说道，"作为一名校医，将你们身上的问题治愈是我义不容辞的责任，我不可能让你顶着那口骇人的东西回格兰芬多校舍的。"

好不容易将难以下咽的魔药一饮而尽之后，西里斯艰难地轻轻咳嗽了几声。下一秒，他的牙齿开始慢慢地发生了变化，直至恢复成了它最初洁白整齐的样子。

"庞弗雷夫人还真是不懂变通，是不是？"

在从医疗翼通往格兰芬多塔楼的路上，西里斯将双手插在口袋中，百无聊赖地感慨道。

詹姆斯表示认同他的观点："她的年龄可能承受不起太多好玩有趣的东西，你记不记得，我从前因为魁地奇进了医疗翼的时候，她都会训斥我好一阵子呢！她根本不能理解我们为什么会因为魁地奇受伤！"

两人来到胖夫人画像的面前，詹姆斯率先说出了新的口令，胖夫人在小声抱怨了几句之后，还是给这两个大男孩打开了通向格兰芬多塔楼的入口。

"詹姆斯，西里斯，你们总算回来了。"

西里斯和詹姆斯前脚才刚刚迈进公共休息室的大门，一抬头就看见了卢平正一脸焦急地朝着门外走去。

"我刚刚收到了麦格教授的传话，晚上我要出去巡夜，你们今晚就不用等我了，如果累了的话就早点休息吧。"

卢平一面穿戴好黑色长袍，一面说道。

"巡夜？"西里斯有些不解，"今天是轮到格兰芬多巡夜了吗？"

卢平摇摇头，淡淡地回答说："是拉文克劳，只不过今天拉文克劳五年级的男级长身体抱恙，麦格教授让我在这星期跟他互换一下时间。"

阿佳莎在吃完晚饭后，依照约定来到了魔药课教室的门口。

她站在门外，抬起头来深吸了一口气，接着才轻轻地扣动了一下门锁。

下一秒，教室的铜门被人缓缓地打开了，斯拉格霍恩教授从里面探出头来，微笑着看着阿佳莎说："你来了真是太好了，格林格拉斯小姐。"

"不，应该说我能够被教授您邀请，才是我莫大的荣幸。"阿佳莎谦逊地回应着斯拉格霍恩教授的奉承。

在魔药课下课之后的谈话中，斯拉格霍恩教授给予了阿佳莎一个提议，那就是她可以在每天晚上过来魔药课教室学习一些无法在课堂中学习到的知识。

更为简单地来说，就是斯拉格霍恩教授愿意让她在课余时间自主地制作一些在课本上不会被提及的魔药。但至于这些魔药最终会去向何处，那并不是阿佳莎会关心的事情。

但考虑到斯拉格霍恩那守财奴的个性，她想它们很有可能会被拿到倒翻巷里的黑市上去贩卖。

这也没什么不好，斯拉格霍恩教授给了她一个额外的锻炼机会，而她可以帮助金子装进他的口袋里。

各取所需，两全其美。

斯拉格霍恩教授乐呵呵地把阿佳莎请进了教室里面。整个教室内部正弥漫着一股淡淡的、苦涩的草药气息，阿佳莎下意识地抬头，只见另一位斯莱特林少年已经早早地站在了坩埚面前，正一丝不苟地处理着魔药材料了。

"噢，我之前忘了跟你说了。"斯拉格霍恩教授笑着说，"西弗勒斯也在这里，我想今后你们或许会有不少的合作机会了。"

阿佳莎勉强地笑了笑，并没有出声。

斯内普也没有因为她的出现而转移视线。

"那么，就祝你们在今晚合作愉快吧！"斯拉格霍恩教授冲阿佳莎点点头，接着转身走进了魔药教室里的一个小隔间。

阿佳莎猜想，他或许是在里面享受他的美酒去了。

她也没有主动开口和斯内普打一声招呼，而是沉默着缓步走到了斯内普的身边，然后从书包中掏出了一本《高级魔药制作》课本，轻轻地放在了桌面上。

站在她身边的黑发少年像是察觉到了些什么，下意识地回过头来看了一她一眼。

"如果你选择来了这里，那么你就不应该把那种课本放上来，格林格拉斯。"

斯内普漆黑的眼睛中闪过一丝不屑的光芒，青黄而又削瘦的脸庞在热气的作用下竟然不可思议的泛起了几丝诡异的红晕。

"……是吗？"阿佳莎咬了咬下唇。

她看了一眼斯内普坩埚里的魔药，那里面的液体正在热烈地翻腾着，在昏暗的灯光下呈现出了一种浅浅的绿色。

阿佳莎想她闻到了熟悉的味道。

"生死水？"

"是改良版的生死水。"斯内普冷冷地对她的答案进行了纠正。

阿佳莎抿了抿嘴角，用好奇的目光上下打量着斯内普，犹豫了一会儿后才说："需要我的帮忙吗，斯内普先生？"

斯内普听后轻哼一声，回答她的语气听起来很是轻蔑。

"请你自便，格林格拉斯。"他说，"但是，你的存在对我而言，和多了一个碍手碍脚的麻烦并没有半分的差别。"

——他的答案听起来似乎已经很明了了。

阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，既然对方不愿搭理自己，她也不会选择过度的与之纠缠。于是，在被斯内普冷淡地回绝了之后，她便打算将手头上的工作全部一人独自完成。

缭绕着雾气的魔药课教室在整整一个小时过后，除了液体翻滚的声响和火焰燃烧的所发出的爆裂声之外，再也没有出现别的声音。

终于，在阿佳莎不知道完成了多少瓶改良版本的生死水之后，她才幽幽地开口，向斯内普问出了那个她一直感到十分好奇的问题。

"你给布莱克施展的那个咒语……并不是书本上的吧？"

斯内普没有说话，但是手中切割材料的动作却还是突然顿了顿。

"那是你自创的咒语吗，斯内普先生？"阿佳莎接着问道。

"与你无关。"

这一次，斯内普终于没能忍住内心的冲动，回过头来狠狠地瞪了阿佳莎一眼。

"管好你自己的事情就行了，格林格拉斯。"斯内普冰冷地说，"就像你从前一直做的那样。"


	21. Chapter21

Chapter 021

莱姆斯·卢平发现自己的这位临时的"巡夜同伴"竟然出人意料的沉默寡言。整整一个晚上，简·霍华德跟他主动说过的话竟然不超过十句。

"好了。"莱姆斯低头看了看手表，指针恰好指到了十点整，这也意味着他们今晚的巡夜任务终于要结束了。

"我想我们该回去了。"卢平轻声说，"今晚虽然是开学第一天的晚上，但是整个校舍的纪律其实还算得上是井然有序。"

简听后用力地点了点头，接着附和道："我听几位前辈说，一般开学第一天晚上是最吵闹的呢。"

"是啊。"卢平也叹了一口气，但脸上很快又挂上了浅浅的笑容，"我们快点回去吧，霍华德小姐。从这里走到拉文克劳塔楼也还有一段比较长的距离，你一个女生独自走回去一不太安全，我最好还是护送你到拉文克劳的塔楼楼下吧。"

简听了卢平的这话，不由得微微一怔，白皙的脸颊上迅速泛起了一丝红晕。"……不、不用了！我又不是小孩子了！"

"我认为还是有必要这么做的。"卢平一本正经地说，"如果不能看到你平安地到达校舍楼下，我今晚也会睡不着的。"

简有些讶异地张了张嘴，一时之间不知道该说些什么话才好。过了半晌，她才有些结结巴巴地说道："那……那好吧。那就麻烦卢平先生你了。"

"不麻烦。"卢平轻轻地摇摇头，嘴里淡淡地道，"这本来就是我应该做的事。"

于是，两人就这样一言不发地依照原路返回。只是这一路上，两人之间的气氛似乎比之前巡夜的时候变得更加尴尬了。

"等一等！"

正当简心不在焉地盯着自己的脚尖往前行走着的时候，卢平突然开口止住了她的脚步。简于是有些不解地抬起头来，只见在他们的前方，出现了另外两个身穿黑色长袍的身影。

简微微眯起双眼，她能够看见前方这两名正朝着自己走来的人，都是斯莱特林学院的学生。其中的那位女生有着一头靓丽的金色长发，至于她身边的那位黑发少年，则莫名显得有那么一点儿阴沉了。

"格林格拉斯小姐和……斯内普？"卢平一脸不可置信地开口了。

"荧光闪烁。"

阿佳莎从口袋中掏出了自己的魔杖，点亮了魔杖的前端，卢平和简的脸庞终于在黑夜中渐渐地显现了出来。

"晚上好，卢平先生。"

阿佳莎在看清了卢平的样貌之后，朝着他微微颔首说道。

而斯内普，则表现得像是把卢平当成了全然透明的空气一般。

"格林格拉斯小姐，你们两人在这个时间……在这里做什么？"卢平纳闷地眨了眨眼睛，看着阿佳莎问道。

"斯拉格霍恩教授有一些私事需要找我和斯内普先生商量一下。"阿佳莎微笑着答道，"我们两人是刚刚从魔药课教室里走出来的，现在正准备返回校舍里去。"

卢平听了阿佳莎的解释，只是轻轻地"哦"了一声，但脸上的表情显然还是显得不大相信她的话。

"那么，"阿佳莎礼貌性地朝简和卢平点点头说，"我们就先告辞了。"

说完，她便没有等待卢平和简的答复，而是自顾自地携着斯内普朝着斯莱特林校舍的方向走去。

卢平怔怔地站在原地，接着回过头去看向了阿佳莎和斯内普那正在愈渐缩小的背影。

斯拉格霍恩教授？魔药课教室？

虽然卢平不得不承认，事情的确有可能真的像阿佳莎所描述的那样。但是以他的经验来说，他更愿意相信在这个时间出现在霍格沃茨幽暗的走廊里的一对男女，是一对刚刚幽会完毕的情侣。

可是……阿佳莎·格林格拉斯和西弗勒斯·斯内普？

想到这里，卢平忍不住皱了皱眉头。

因为这个组合实在是太诡异了，他无法将两人往那个方向联系起来。阿佳莎作为斯莱特林学院的女级长，平时性格温和，长相甜美，就连在格兰芬多学院里都有不少她的仰慕者。

而斯内普呢？那个阴沉而又沉默寡言的斯莱特林少年，甚至在他自己的学院里都不怎么受人欢迎。阿佳莎那样的人，又真的会选择和他这种人幽会吗？

"卢平先生？"

就在卢平的思绪变得越来越混乱的时候，所幸，站在他身旁的简开口将他拉回了现实。

"那个斯莱特林女孩，是格林格拉斯吗？"简好奇地看着卢平问道。

"是的。"卢平点头回答说。

"噢，原来就是她呀，我听说过她。"简笑着说，"他们都说她长得特别好看，今天近距离看见了，果然是很漂亮。"

卢平轻叹了一口气，有些无奈地看着简，犹豫了一会儿后才提醒道："不过我想你指的是她的妹妹卡西奥佩娅，而不是她。"

"不，我指的就是她。"简肯定地说，"我知道有很多人都觉得她妹妹更漂亮，可我更喜欢姐姐的长相。她妹妹虽然也很美，但对于这个年龄的女孩子来说，长得实在是过分妖冶了。而我还是更喜欢阿佳莎的那双会说话的大眼睛。"

卢平回到校舍里的时候，詹姆斯和西里斯并没有上床睡觉，而是坐在一张桌子前下着国际象棋。

"你回来了，莱姆斯？"詹姆斯说这话的时候没有抬头。

"是的，我回来了。"卢平轻声说。

"怎么去了这么久？"西里斯又问道。

"我顺便送简回拉文克劳的塔楼了。"卢平解释说，"这么晚了，我不放心让女孩子一个人回去。"

"好了，你又输了，詹姆斯。"

就在卢平话音刚刚落下的那一瞬间，西里斯几乎是同时开口说道。

詹姆斯有些气馁地将棋子甩到了桌面上，摊了摊手说："行吧，行吧，反正怎样都玩不过你。不如等会让莱姆斯试试？"

"我还是免了吧。"卢平苦笑着摆摆手说，"毕竟我还没有洗澡呢。"

西里斯听后轻哼了一声，接着迅速地转过身来正面对向了卢平，一脸期待地盯着他问道："说起来，今晚……有没有发生什么好玩的事情，莱姆斯？"

"好玩的事情？"卢平显得一头雾水，"你可要知道巡夜这个工作，连我这种人都觉得有些枯燥。"

"他指的是，你有没有和那个拉文克劳的女级长发生点什么？"詹姆斯在一旁尖锐地指出，"毕竟你们两个在一起呆了两个小时呢。"

"什么都没有，我们两个根本就不熟。"卢平略显尴尬地说。

西里斯在这时忍不住开始看着詹姆斯打趣了："如果他每天晚上和一个女生巡夜的时候，都要和她发生点什么，那你以后该怎么办啊，詹姆斯？毕竟格兰芬多的女级长可是伊万斯。"

詹姆斯听后忍不住朝西里斯翻了一个白眼。

"你先别急着得意，西里斯。"詹姆斯忿忿地说，"你别忘了你和那个菲比·路易斯——"

"我做人坦坦荡荡，我敢说我对她一点意思都没有。"

"那玛丽呢？"詹姆斯继续问道，"你敢说你和玛丽没有点什么？"

西里斯摊了摊手，看上去俨然还是一副完全无所谓的模样。

"我和玛丽只是朋友。"

卢平站在原地看着自己最好的两个朋友在眼前打打闹闹，不禁轻声叹了一口气。当他正欲转身走向洗浴室的时候，却又像突然间想起了什么似的，冷不丁地开口说道："其实……也不是没有奇怪的事情发生。"

西里斯和詹姆斯一听，纷纷停下了手中的动作，立马转过身来看向了他。

"我在路上撞见了斯内普，还有格林格拉斯。"卢平淡淡地说，"不过我指的是……那个姐姐，也就是阿佳莎。虽然我觉得他们两个人的行迹很可疑，但阿佳莎告诉我他们只是去魔药课教室找了他们的院长而已。"

"你相信吗，莱姆斯？"詹姆斯看着卢平问道。

卢平摇摇头，"不是特别相信。"

詹姆斯也讪讪地说："我也觉得……这个时间出现在那里，绝对有猫腻。可是拜托，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯和那个鼻涕精？她那样的女生，怎么可能看得上鼻涕精呢？斯莱特林学院的纯血男生又不是全死光了！"

就在卢平和詹姆斯对此发表着自己的见解的时候，只有西里斯一人坐在座位上，咬着下唇一言不发。

终于，过了半晌，他才幽幽地说道："不管他们有没有在幽会，和我们都没有任何关系不是吗？"

詹姆斯不解地看着西里斯眨了眨眼睛。

"我说——"西里斯将双手背在了脑后，轻笑着看着他的两位朋友，"你们又不是要去追求那个格林格拉斯，又何必要在乎她是不是在和鼻涕精约会？反正对我而言，她和巨怪约会都不是什么值得稀奇的事情，谁叫她们全家都疯疯癫癫的。"

西里斯的这话一说完，三人之间瞬间就陷入了一阵诡异的沉默。

而这阵沉默，一直维持到彼得·佩迪鲁裹着浴巾从浴室里走出来后才得到了终结。

"你们三个怎么都不讲话了？"彼得奇怪地看着眼前的三个好友，十分纳闷地问道，"还是说，是因为你们刚才聊到了一个奇怪的话题？"

"不，没什么。"西里斯否认道，"反倒是你，彼得，你不是说有好东西要给我们看看吗？"

"其实我和西里斯也有好消息！"詹姆斯听后，也急忙接话道，"我和西里斯已经在'阿尼马格斯'变形术上取得了不小的进展，相信不久之后就可以变形成功了！"

彼得听了詹姆斯的这话，一时之间感到心里有些不是滋味。詹姆斯和西里斯不论是在理解理论的能力上还是在实践能力上都比自己强上好几个档次，他一直觉得这两个好朋友的高度对自己而言是望尘莫及的。

正是因为这样，他才会想尽千方百计地讨好他们。因为他生怕自己万一说错了一句话，就会被他们无情地抛弃。

——毕竟他从各方面来说，一直都比不上他们三个，不是吗？

彼得一面在心底里犯着嘀咕，一面从自己书包中掏出了四个栓有银色丝带的琉璃瓶，接着将它们摆放到了詹姆斯和西里斯的面前。

"这是……"詹姆斯的神情似乎显得有些不可置信。

"阿弗洛狄忒的祝福？"西里斯皱了皱眉头。

"是的！"彼得笑嘻嘻地说，"我可是花了好些功夫才从那几个高年级学姐的手里抢到它们的呢，毕竟这玩意儿现在已经断货了！谁叫它们实在是太受欢迎了！"

西里斯口中所指的"阿弗洛狄忒的祝福"，是一种被施展了魔法的玻璃瓶，传说在瓶子里装有一些秘制的魔药，只要人们将自己心上人的名字用自己的血写在羊皮纸上，然后将纸条放入琉璃瓶中，将琉璃瓶当做项链戴在脖子上，不出半个月对方就会爱上自己。

詹姆斯有些惊奇地将其中的一个了琉璃瓶放在了手中，睁大着褐色的眼睛仔细地打量着它。浅蓝色的琉璃瓶中装有着一些泛着璀璨亮光的海蓝色液体，一条柔顺的银色丝带穿过琉璃瓶的顶部，巧妙地将它变成了一条小巧精致的挂坠项链。

"你们说，这东西它真的管用吗？"詹姆斯忍不住感慨道。

"我说过了，哥们。"西里斯在一旁给詹姆斯泼冷水，"它只是个漂亮的装饰品而已，根本就没有什么——"

"我们试试不就知道了，西里斯？"西里斯话还没说完，彼得就看着西里斯的眼睛打断了他，"反正也没什么坏处嘛。"

詹姆斯赞同地看着彼得，用力地点了点头说："是的，我也这么觉得。"

西里斯听了他们的话，则是抬起头看向了天花板，嘴里慢悠悠的说："你们如果要试一试，我不会拦着你们。可是我要这种东西压根没有一点用处，我的那份你就收回去吧，彼得。"

"是因为你长得太英俊了，所以学校里所有的女生都会主动喜欢你吗？"詹姆斯忍不住揶揄道。

"才不是！"西里斯立刻反驳说，"是因为我压根没有喜欢的女生！"

"我才不信。"詹姆斯撇了撇嘴说，"我可是你最好的朋友，你是骗不过我的，西里斯。"

"正因为你是我最好的朋友，你才应该知道我说的都是真话。"

"看着我的眼睛，西里斯。"詹姆斯看向了西里斯的脸庞，一本正经地说，"如果你能看着我的眼睛，对我说'你没有喜欢的女生'的话，我就相信你。"

西里斯盯着詹姆斯的脸庞，不由自主地愣了愣。在不安地沉默了半晌后，他才有些不情愿地抓起了地面上的一只琉璃瓶，将其放入了手里。

詹姆斯看着他的动作，忍不住缓缓地笑了。

"莱姆斯，你也过来拿一个！"

卢平听了詹姆斯的话，竟然没有显得扭捏，而是十分干脆利落地抓起了最后一只遗落在地面上的琉璃瓶。

"好了，就让我开始进行这个'伟大'的实验吧。"詹姆斯微笑着看着他的几位朋友说，"当然，你们可以把这瓶子里的秘密保留在心里，如果它没有任何效果的话，你们也可以选择在三个月后将它销毁。对了……它的有效期是三个月吧？不过在此期间，使用者并不能将它打开，是不是？"

彼得肯定地点了点头。

"那就好。"詹姆斯说完，率先将食指伸入了嘴里，在狠狠地对着它咬上一口之后，他便那根淌着鲜血的手指快速地在一张羊皮纸上写下了一个名字，然后将它放入了琉璃瓶中。

坐在詹姆斯对面的卢平见状，先是轻轻地叹了一口气，随后才开始效仿起了他的好友。

至于西里斯，则是在犹豫了片刻后，才用左手掏出了魔杖对准了自己的右手指尖，嘴里低声了念出了一串咒语。很快，他的食指指尖也出现了殷红的血迹。

而他们四个人在这整个过程中，谁也没有去窥探其他任何一个人藏在心底里的秘密。

当然，除了詹姆斯·波特的心上人早已不是一个秘密了。


	22. Chapter22

Chapter 022

让阿佳莎感到有些惊奇的是，自己和斯内普回到斯莱特林公共休息室时，大部分的斯莱特林学生都没有休息，而是在公共休息室内做着自己的事情。

斯内普的前脚才刚刚迈进公共休息室的大门，就被两个高年级的学生叫住了。

"斯内普，你过来，我们有话跟你说。"

阿佳莎抬起头，只发现如今站在眼前的人便是埃弗里和穆尔塞伯，已经毕业的斯莱特林前辈——卢修斯·马尔福所交好的人。

斯内普听后愣了愣，下意识地咬了咬下唇后，才一言不发地跟着埃弗里和穆尔塞伯走到了公共休息室里的另一个角落里去了。阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，环视了一下四周。大部分的斯莱特林都已经有了自己的同伴，就连阿克瑞斯也和雷古勒斯·布莱克坐在一块儿。

阿佳莎猜想他们八成是在讨论将要到来的魁地奇比赛的相关事宜。

于是她也没有上前打扰自己的弟弟，而是在公共休息室内找到了一张空桌子，独自一人对着空气坐了下来。

在那张桌子上有几张被打乱了塔罗牌散落在上面。阿佳莎用手指轻轻挑起了其中一张，将它放在手中把玩了好一会儿。

就在她一个人坐在座位上微微出神的时候，却不料有另一位不速之客突然出现在了她对面的座位上。阿佳莎琥珀色的瞳孔微微紧缩，手中的动作也渐渐因此停了下来。

"你和斯内普做什么去了，格林格拉斯？"

和阿佳莎一样佩戴着耀眼的级长勋章的诺特，眯起了他那双略显狡黠的眼睛，同时朝着阿佳莎的方向微微伸长了项颈，用轻佻的语气问道。

阿佳莎僵硬地勾了勾嘴角，说道："那和你又有什么关系，诺特？"

诺特听后倒也并不显得气恼，脸上的神情反而显得更加好奇了。他伸出了自己的那双骨节分明的手，轻轻地将阿佳莎手中的塔罗牌抢了下来，接着放到了自己的眼前打量了好一阵子后才说道："以我和你五年的同学经历，我猜想你的眼光应该还没有差到那种程度吧，格林格拉斯。不过……你的答案会让我失望吗？"

阿佳莎对他的这个举动似乎感到有些不适。她在诺特伸出手的那一瞬间就条件反射般地将自己的手缩了回来，同时嘴里用冷淡的语气回答道："我可以告诉你，我和斯内普并不是你所想的那样。至于其他的，就请饶恕我无可奉告了。"

诺特轻蔑地笑了笑。

"我想也是，以你的家世根本不可能和斯内普发生些什么。"他冷冷地说，"就算你们发生了些什么……也肯定不会有好的结果的，我想你自己也很清楚这一点。"

阿佳莎看着诺特，不安地眨了眨眼睛。

"你到底想说什么，诺特？"

"也没什么。"诺特笑说，"我只是想过来问问你，下一次的霍格莫德村之行，你是否已经找到同行的伴侣了？"

在听完了诺特的问题之后，阿佳莎终于没能忍住轻笑了一声，那笑声听起来似乎有一些不屑。

"我想我作为一名六年级的学生，对霍格莫德的热情早就不像低年级学生那般高涨了。"她淡淡地说，"况且，如果我真的要找一个人同行的话，那个人也只会是阿克瑞斯。"

"你弟弟？"诺特的语气有点不可置信，"你可真是不懂得珍惜青春，格林格拉斯。"

阿佳莎忍不住在心中暗自腹诽，即便她再怎么浪费青春，也不会将它耗在诺特这种人身上。

"那你有没有考虑过——"

"没有。"阿佳莎抢在诺特把话说完之前，就微笑着看着他的眼睛回绝道，"暂时没有再找其他人同行的想法。"

"不，我的意思并不是要问你霍格莫德之行的事情。"诺特笑了笑，神色看上去似乎完全没有被阿佳莎的拒绝所打击，"我只是感到很好奇，因为一般像你这样的女孩子都是在四年级左右就已经定下婚约了。可是你……怎么好像一点儿动静都没有呢？"

"诺特先生每天要管的事情可真是种类繁多。"阿佳莎讥讽道，"但我想……既然这些事情是我的私事，所以我也没有必要向你一一奉告吧，诺特先生？"

诺特微笑着摇了摇头，"我可以理解你，真的。"

阿佳莎没有接他的话。

"因为我也正是这样，对家族之间的联姻安排感到十分地烦恼。"诺特继续说道，"他们想要让我娶一个我从没见过的麦克米兰？可我听说她刚刚才被分进了赫夫帕夫。拜托！我一个斯莱特林何必自降身段娶一个赫夫帕夫？又或者是塞尔温家的小姐，可她比我大了整整八岁！所以我想，阿佳莎——"

诺特说到阿佳莎的教名的时候，突然用手按住了阿佳莎的另一只仍然放在桌面上的手。

阿佳莎被他的这个突然起来的举动吓得微微一怔。

"让开，诺特。"

就当阿佳莎正欲开口阻止诺特的时候，在阿佳莎的身后突然响起了一阵她熟悉得不能再熟悉的嗓音。

诺特此时只好有些不情愿地缩回手来，同时恶狠狠地看向了站在他眼前的阿克瑞斯，"是我先来的，格林格拉斯。"

阿克瑞斯满不在乎地轻哼一声，说道："可我和我姐姐说话，也不需要你的许可。如同你想要继续坐在这里，那我和阿佳莎换一张桌子便是了。这张桌子就留给你慢慢享用吧。"

诺特不悦地转了转眼珠子，在犹豫了片刻后才站了起来，将身后的座位让给了阿克瑞斯，同时嘴里还低声啐道："你这个永远长不大的小鬼，恐怕一辈子都离不开你的姐姐吧？"

阿克瑞斯听后怒瞪了他一眼，正欲开口与他争执，但却又及时的被阿佳莎的一个眼神制止住了。

等诺特离开之后，阿克瑞斯才坐在座位上，显得有些焦急地问道："刚刚诺特和你说了些什么？"

"没什么。"阿佳莎说，"他只是问我这学期打算和谁一同去霍格莫德村。"

"……那、那你怎么回答他的？"阿克瑞斯不安地盯着阿佳莎的琥珀色眼睛，"你不会答应了他吧？阿佳莎，他可是那种人——"

"怎么可能。"阿佳莎摇头回答道，"相信我，阿克瑞斯，我对他的厌恶可远远不比你对他的少。"

阿克瑞斯听完这句回答后，像是稍稍松了一口气。但很快他又像想起了什么似的，再一次带着询问的眼光看向了阿佳莎。

"就只有这些吗？"阿克瑞斯显然对阿佳莎的回答感到有些怀疑，"他就因为这个问题和你纠缠了这么久？"

"……他的确还提了别的事。"

"什么？"

阿佳莎踌躇了一会儿，她不知道诺特刚才所说的后半部分的内容究竟适不适合告诉阿克瑞斯。但最终，她还是缓缓地开口如实相告了："他还问了我关于我的婚约的事情。"

阿佳莎只感觉阿克瑞斯脸上的血色正在渐渐退去。

"阿佳莎，诺特可不是什么好东西。"阿克瑞斯有些愤慨地说，"你知道吗，我听说他之前把好几个低年级的赫夫帕夫还有拉文克劳骗上床之后，便再也没有理会过她们了。他是个不折不扣的人渣，你千万不要相信他的鬼话！"

阿佳莎轻叹了一口气，随后伸出手来轻轻地握住了阿克瑞斯的手，尝试着以这种方式安抚他的情绪。

"我知道，我都知道。"她柔声说，"我知道他不是什么好人，我也不可能喜欢他的。恰恰相反，我打从心底里恶心他的为人。所以我也可以向你保证，我即使一辈子不结婚，也不可能看上诺特这种人的。"

阿克瑞斯这一次终于能够安心地长舒一口气了。

就在两人之间的沉默维持了不到五分钟之后，阿克瑞斯率先打破了僵局。他将手伸进了自己的长袍口袋中，从中掏出了一只用银色的丝带拴好的浅蓝色琉璃瓶，接着将它放到了阿佳莎的面前。

阿佳莎见状，有些讶异地愣了愣，"阿弗洛狄忒的祝福？"

"没错。"阿克瑞斯笑着说。

"你从哪弄来的？"阿佳莎看着他挑了挑眉。

"途径保密。"阿克瑞斯说，"但我可以告诉你的是，要想弄到它们可真是不容易，就连我也费了一番功夫才抢到了最后一个呢……所以我想把它送给你。"

"送给我？"阿佳莎显得有些不解，"你不是说只剩一个了吗？送给我岂不是浪费了？"

"这怎么能说是浪费呢？"阿克瑞斯反驳，"我要是不送给你，我还能送给谁？难不成送给卡茜吗？但是拜托，我们两个都不希望看到她事事如意不是吗？"

"不——"阿佳莎笑了笑，"当然不可能送给卡茜，虽然她现在肯定对这件东西渴求的要命。毕竟人人都知道那个西里斯·布莱克对她一点意思都没有。"

阿佳莎说完，阿克瑞斯也立刻不怀好意地笑了起来。

"可是，你也没有必要把它留给我。"阿佳莎接着说道，"因为我……没有喜欢的人。所以我也不需要这种东西，你还是留给你自己用吧，阿克瑞斯。这是你应得的。"

阿克瑞斯听后则是垂下了脑袋沉默了半晌。

"我……我也没有喜欢的人。"良久过后，他终于幽幽地开口说道，"而我本来就是想把它送给你的，阿佳莎。所以不管你是把它留下来也好，还是送给别的人也好，我也不打算把它收回来了。就是这样。"

阿佳莎看向了自己的弟弟，眼前的金发少年正低着头，耀眼的碎发遮挡住了他的眉眼，让她无法看清他此刻真实的神情。

"好吧。"

就在漫长的缄默与犹豫之后，阿佳莎还是轻声开口答应道："我会把它好好地留在身边的，谢谢你的好意，阿克瑞斯。"


	23. Chapter23

Chapter 023

阿佳莎在第二天清晨收到了厄休拉的来信。

厄休拉还是一如既往地用一个祖母绿且镶嵌着精致花纹的信封将信件包装了起来。信封的封口处还盖上了她最喜爱的火漆印，上面的纹章是一条正在盘旋着身体、吐着信子的蟒蛇。

「阿佳莎：

切记要时刻留意你身边那几个候选人的一举一动，如果他们的行为有任何的异样，也请你一定及时写信告知我。

尤其是那个雷古勒斯·布莱克，他现在可是我的心头大患。以及，西奥多·诺特身后的家族也同样不可小觑。

请你记住，如有必要，你可以采取一些特殊的手段。

厄休拉」

厄休拉的字体还是一如她记忆中的那般娟秀清丽。阿佳莎在看完这封不长的信件之后，立刻烦躁地将它揉成了一团，丢在了自己卧室的垃圾桶内。

如有必要，可以采取一些特殊的"手段"？

阿佳莎不禁冷笑。在厄休拉的眼里，她到底还是跟一个站在倒翻巷面前拉客的娼妓没有什么区别，只要时机合适，她可以将阿佳莎丢进任何人的怀抱里。不管他是年仅十四岁的雷古勒斯·布莱克，还是某个已经年过半百、头发花白的食死徒！

只可惜，估计厄休拉千算万算，都没有算中的是，雷古勒斯·布莱克偏偏却只钟情她的心肝宝贝——卡西奥佩娅！雷古勒斯虽然也是一个斯莱特林，但到底不是像诺特那样的纨绔子弟，一旦他认定了自己所心仪的未来的妻子的人选，恐怕就不是那么容易地能被其他人的意愿所改变了。

更何况那个人还是他心上人的亲姐姐呢？

阿佳莎也不会相信，如今还没有得到卡西奥佩娅青睐的雷古勒斯，会愚蠢到只为了一时的欢愉而断送了自己未来的"幸福"。

虽然在阿佳莎的眼里，和卡西奥佩娅那样的女人结婚、组建家庭也算不上什么幸福。

因为卡西奥佩娅和厄休拉对她而言，更像是一个诅咒。

虽然阿佳莎内心对于厄休拉的厌恶早已到达了一种无以复加的地步，可是当考虑到了很多现实因素的时候，她却又不得不暂时向厄休拉低头示好。

她不能离开格林格拉斯家族。至少现在还不能。

阿佳莎知道自己没有那个能力。一旦她脱离了格林格拉斯家族这个温室，她是一定会死去的。

——阿佳莎十分地确信这一点。

今天六年级的第一堂课，是克鲁格教授的黑魔法防御术课。

阿佳莎昨天晚上就没有睡好，早上起来面向着盥洗室的镜子的时候，只见一双大眼睛下有一对十分碍眼的淤青。

她对着镜子轻叹了一口气，随后才对着自己的脸庞施展了一个混淆咒语。再一次看向镜子的时候，镜中少女脸上的气色明显变得要比之前好多了。

因为克鲁格教授是今年才被聘任为教授的新人，所以阿佳莎也从来没有经历过他任教的课堂。虽然在此之前的黑魔法防御术教授也时常更换，但其中有好几位教授只是变动了职位而已，阿佳莎还是在其他的课堂中认识过他们的。

而这一位艾伦·克鲁格则不同。

阿佳莎在他进入霍格沃茨之前，也从未听说过他的大名。

斯莱特林学院的黑魔法防御术课，一直都是与格兰芬多学院一起上的。

而在霍格沃茨里，人人都知晓这两个学院有多么地不和。

"好了，我想同学们应该都来齐了吧？"

就在大部分的学生们都已经就坐了之后，克鲁格教授才抱着一本厚重的课本，一面端着自己的眼镜框，一面用柔和但也不乏威严的声音对在座的学生们说道。

"虽然在我之前的那一位教授在我入职前，一直不停地嘱咐我要在课上点名。"克鲁格教授看着大家道，"但我还是认为这个举动有些多余。如果在座的各位想要逃课的话，我也不会阻止大家。只不过到了期末考试的时候，如果那几位逃课的同学能够安稳地度过我的测试，那对双方而言都真是万幸了。"

有几位格兰芬多听了克鲁格教授的这些话，忍不住发出了欢快的笑声。而坐在他们对面的斯莱特林，则没有一个人发出一点愉悦的声响。他们纷纷板着一张脸庞，就仿佛刚刚克鲁格教授所说的话十分愚蠢似的。

克鲁格教授将手中的课本"砰"的一声放到了讲台上，接着用双手撑着讲台，面向了台下的学生。

"我想对于你们这些六年级的学生而言，我还是第一次给你们上课，对吧？"

刚刚发出笑声的那几位格兰芬多对着克鲁格教授用力地点了点头。

"那我依照惯例应该来一个自我介绍。"克鲁格教授继续道，"我的名字叫做艾伦·克鲁格，将在这学期担任你们的黑魔法防御术教授。但实际上，这是我第一次踏入霍格沃茨的大门。"

"教授您是在别的学校毕业的吗？"有一位格兰芬多在克鲁格的话音落下后，立刻举起了手，兴奋地问道。

克鲁格点了点头，明亮的眼睛透过薄薄的镜片看向了那一位学生。

"是的，我毕业于德姆斯特朗学院。"

台下立刻发出了一阵惊呼声，这其中甚至包含了好几位斯莱特林惊讶的慨叹。

"您是德国人吗？"这时，另一位斯莱特林平静地举起了右手问道。

"是的，我是德国人。"克鲁格从容地微微颔首，"这位小姐又是怎么知道我是德国人的呢？难道我真的长了一个具有德国特色的大鼻子吗？"

课堂又一次因为克鲁格的玩笑而活跃了起来。

"不，不是因为您的长相。"那一位斯莱特林女生摇了摇头，回答道，"您的长相十分正常，我是通过您的名字和您的姓氏来判断的。一般叫作'艾伦'的英国人，名字都应该写作'Alan'而不是'Eren'。而'克鲁格'又是一个典型的德国姓氏，所以这更加让我确信了我的猜想。"

克鲁格听了这个答案，满意地弯了弯嘴角。

"我喜欢这个小姐的回答，斯莱特林学院加十分！"

可好几位格兰芬多却似乎对克鲁格的这个"奖赏"感到有些不甘心。

"克鲁格教授！"这一次说话的又是之前的那一位格兰芬多男孩，"如果她回答的问题和课堂无关的话，一般其他的教授是不会加分的。这样对于我们来说太不公平了！"

"可这是我的课堂。"克鲁格微笑着说完后，将手指向了那一位男孩，"你叫什么名字，先生？"

那名格兰芬多男孩微微一怔，似乎对于克鲁格教授对自己突如其来的关注感到有些受宠若惊。

"波德摩，先生。"那名格兰芬多男孩答道，"我的名字是斯多吉·波德摩。"

克鲁格冲波德摩点了点头，示意他已经正式地认识了他的姓名。正当克鲁格准备翻开课本，开始他的教学任务的时候，波德摩却又一次发问了。

"还有什么问题吗，波德摩先生？"克鲁格问道。

"还有一个，最后一个问题了，教授。"波德摩有些忐忑地说，"我听说……在德姆斯特朗学院里特别流行黑魔法，那里'培养'出了许多的黑巫师。是这样吗，教授？德姆斯特朗学院学院真的有这么可怕吗？我听说在那里每个星期还要举行决斗课！这真是太吓人了！"

克鲁格听完波德摩的话后，微微垂下了眼睫，陷入了一阵沉思。

终于，在良久的沉默之后，克鲁格还是给出了他的答案。

"关于决斗课的传闻，我恐怕那是真的，波德摩先生。"克鲁格说，"在德姆斯特朗学院里也的确出现了一些黑巫师，而我的母校确实会比较注重黑魔法防御的实践教学，这是和霍格沃茨的教学理念十分不同的。在德姆斯特朗学院，相比起学习课本上的理论知识，我们会更倾向于通过实战来掌握运用黑魔防御术的能力。"

波德摩看着克鲁格，看样子是听得十分入神。

"但是，"克鲁格继续道，"我们不能因为德姆斯特朗学院的教学理念，就彻底地将她视为一个黑巫师的巢穴。这样的想法和歧视非纯血统的巫师，又有什么分别呢？我爱德姆斯特朗，那里是我的母校，就像在座的各位热爱霍格沃茨那样。我不能否认她的确有一些不完美的地方，她有瑕疵，但这也正是她美丽之处，不是吗？"

令阿佳莎感到有些惊讶的是，这一次克鲁格教授话音落下之后，在格兰芬多的桌席上瞬间响起了一阵如雷贯耳的掌声。甚至就连几名斯莱特林都忍不住悄悄地在座位下鼓起掌来。


	24. Chapter24

Chapter 024

实际上，克鲁格教授这一堂课的教学内容并非让学生们了解他的人生经历，而是教会他们掌握守护神咒的正确施展方法。

"其实今天我要教给大家的这个咒语已经远远地超过了普通巫师的能力范围。"克鲁格教授站在教室的中央，举起了手中的魔杖说道，"也就是说，也许你们之中大部分人也许一辈子都用不上这个咒语。"

在场的学生们都站在他的周围聚精会神地聆听着。

"但我还是决定要将这个咒语教授给大家，因为它像是一个守护者，能够在危急时刻保护施展咒语的那个人。而根据人们性格特点的差异，几乎每一个人的守护神都是不同的。"克鲁格教授继续道，"好了，大家先尝试着集中精神，回想一下自己自出生以来最快乐的事情是什么。"

克鲁格话音落下之后，在场的学生们纷纷闭上了双眼，开始努力地在脑海中搜寻着所谓的快乐记忆。

阿佳莎站在原地打量了一下自己身旁的同学，最终也还是和他们一样闭上了眼睛。只可惜，当她合上眼皮的那一刹那，她只觉得自己的脑袋一片空白，里面什么也没有。

"可以了，大家睁开眼睛吧。"克鲁格清了清嗓子，"大家请注意看我的动作，呼神护卫——"

"呼神护卫！"

在场的学生们异口同声地大声喊出了那个咒语。

"克鲁格教授，我的魔杖，我的魔杖它……它有反应了！"

突然，好像有什么银白色的东西从那个名叫波德摩的格兰芬多男孩的魔杖尖端冒了出来。在他身边的同学们都不禁朝他投去了艳羡的眼神。

"做得对，波德摩先生！"克鲁格赞赏地说，"但我想你或许还需要再集中一下精力，请相信我，你离成功不远了！"

阿佳莎听后轻叹了一口气，接着将注意力转移到了自己手中的魔杖顶端上。只可惜她的魔杖尖端还是一丁点儿变化都没有。

于是她又一次闭上了眼睛，开始在脑海中寻找着她想要的记忆。

她想起了自己第一次和阿克瑞斯去野餐时的场景，还有格林格拉斯带她去奥利凡德的店铺里买魔杖时的景象。又或者……是她第一次进入霍格沃茨之时？还是她在家中收到全优的成绩单或是级长勋章的时候？

"呼神护卫——"

阿佳莎再一次喊出了那个咒语，只可惜这一次，她的魔杖依旧没有任何的反应。

她有些窘迫地咬了咬下唇。

一直以来，黑魔法防御术和魔药学都是阿佳莎所有学科中最为突出优秀的两门，而这也是被她的大多数同学所知晓的。不然她阿佳莎·格林格拉斯，一个既不像莉莉·伊万斯那样活泼开朗、讨人喜欢又不像弗里达·布尔斯特罗德那样野心勃勃的女孩，又怎么会被邓布利多教授看中并且选为了级长呢？

她不想接受一个无能的自己，也更加不可能接受。

可是眼看着周围的同学们，一个一个地都取得了不小的进展，阿佳莎只感觉自己此时此刻就如同一只在热锅上爬行的蚂蚁那样焦灼难耐。

如果可以的话，她真相立刻就逃出黑魔法防御术教室。

"这位同学，请等一下。"

就在阿佳莎独自一人站在原地思忖之际，在她的身后突然响起了一阵低沉柔和的嗓音。

阿佳莎讶异地回过头去，只见黑魔防御术教授艾伦·克鲁格正在她的身后用一种忧虑的眼神打量着她。

阿佳莎在那一瞬间只觉得自己的心脏似乎停止了跳动。

"请问……你叫什么名字呢，这位同学？"

"阿佳莎·格林格拉斯。"

阿佳莎的回答简洁利落，丝毫不拖泥带水。

克鲁格笑了笑。

"是个很美的名字。"他轻声说。

阿佳莎好奇地看着他眨了眨眼睛。

"是吗？"她的语气听起来还是淡淡的，"但是大多数人都会认为这个名字不够贵气，甚至是太过于平庸，不太符合一个纯血世家的身份。一般像我这样的人，往往都会取一个'小天狼星'或者是'仙后座'这样的名字。"

克鲁格弯了弯嘴角，"是的，我注意到了。说实话，的确有好几个学生的名字让我感到惊奇。"

阿佳莎听了这话，也忍不住笑了。

"可是，"克鲁格接着说道，"我的名字的含义恐怕就更加的平庸了。要知道'艾伦'在《圣经》里其实也只是一个犹太教的大祭司而已。"

"Light Bringer."阿佳莎忍不住补充道，"带来光明之人。"

克鲁格听后，只是微笑着走到了阿佳莎的身侧，接着伸出手握住了她那只攥着魔杖的右手，同时在她的耳边轻声说："再试一次吧，格林格拉斯小姐，记得要集中精力。"

阿佳莎深吸了一口气，她感觉自己有些紧张。

可是快乐的回忆？到底什么样的回忆才能算得上是快乐的呢？纵观她十六年的人生，虽然她的确会在某个时刻感受到那么一丝的欢愉，可若要论起快乐，在她的脑海里却还是空无一物。

"呼神护卫！"

克鲁格几乎是同时和她喊出了这个咒语。

然而她最终却还是失败了。

阿佳莎的神色看上去很是失落。

克鲁格低头打量了一下自己身边的这一位金发少女，少女的模样虽然已经十分的甜美、漂亮，可是整个人却莫名还是给他人以一种阴沉、忧郁的感觉。

克鲁格不禁皱了皱眉头。

或许问题的关键根本就不在于她使用魔法的实力高低与否，而在她的心底里一直有一个心结尚未解开。

想到这儿，克鲁格不由得轻叹了一口气，随后缓缓地松开了阿佳莎的手。阿佳莎也因此有些紧张地抬头看向了他的双眼。

"我做的很差劲吗，克鲁格教授？"她问道。

"不，不。恰恰相反，你今天已经做得很好了。"克鲁格笑着回答说。

"您在说谎。"阿佳莎十分肯定地说，"在其他的人都已经召唤出守护神的时候，您又怎么会认为一个连银白色的光芒都没有召唤出来的学生做得很好呢？"

"阿佳莎，"克鲁格突然语重心长地打断了她，"掌握这个咒语并不急于一时，我相信只要你找到了解决问题的关键，你可以做得很好，比这个班上的所有人都做得更好，所以千万不要给自己太大压力了，好吗？"

阿佳莎听后，微微地垂下了眼睫，并没有说话。

"你的眼睛很漂亮。"就在阿佳莎沉默的时候，克鲁格教授忽然有些突兀地看着她说道，"很漂亮，就像玛瑙一样。"

阿佳莎这一次似乎终于被他的话提起了兴趣，她抬起头来，用奇怪的目光盯着克鲁格的眼睛，在心中思索了片刻后才说："是吗？"

"是的。"克鲁格点点头，"所以我觉得你的名字特别适合你，阿佳莎。它的确是一个很美丽的名字。"


	25. Chapter25

Chapter 025

黑魔法防御术课结束后的下一节课是魔药课。然而，在上一堂黑魔法防御术课中表现失误的阿佳莎在这一节魔药课上压根就没有办法集中精力。

她感觉自己就像是一只没有生命的提线木偶那般，只懂得机械地依照课本往坩埚里放着魔药材料，而脑海中的思绪却早已飘到九霄云外去了。于是一节课下来，阿佳莎最终也没能记住自己在这堂课上到底完成了什么魔药。可即便是这样，斯拉格霍恩教授也还是十分赏脸地给她打了一个"O"的等级。

"格林格拉斯小姐，请问你等一下有空吗？"魔药课才刚结束，斯拉格霍恩就立刻上前找到了阿佳莎，笑盈盈地截住了她。

阿佳莎乖巧地点了点头，回答道："我等一下并没有别的课程安排，所以应该是有空的。请问有什么事吗，先生？"

"那真是太好了。"斯拉格霍恩看起来感到十分的庆幸，"我等一会儿要给四年级的学生上课，而我这学期又正好缺一个助教。虽然说那些工作让我一个人做，我也能完成，不过要是能有一个心思缜密的人来帮我，那肯定是再好不过了。"

"我明白了。"阿佳莎看着斯拉格霍恩，真诚地说，"我很愿意帮忙，教授。"

既然她之前已经答应了斯拉格霍恩教授让她毕业之后留校任教的邀请，此时此刻她就更加没有理由拒绝这么一个小小的请求了。

只不过……

只不过阿佳莎也不能够确定，自己的家族是否会允许她留在霍格沃茨任教。所幸的是，阿佳莎同时也十分清楚，只要她能够在毕业之后找到一份足以养活自己的工作，那么彻底地脱离厄休拉的控制——不，甚至是完完全全地摆脱格林格拉斯家族，也就不是一件如同天方夜谭般困难的事情了。

可是，事情真的能够进行得那么顺利吗？

阿佳莎还是打从心底里地觉得没有把握。她太了解厄休拉了，也很明白厄休拉如果在情急之下会做出何等偏激的事情。但没有关系，阿佳莎默默地想，毕竟未来的一切对于她而言还很遥远。现在她该做的事就是把握当下——比如赢得斯拉格霍恩教授的青睐。

"你愿意帮忙就真是太好了！"斯拉格霍恩教授的脸上堆满了笑容，"如果可以的话，我这里有几十份魔药材料，你可以先帮我将它们按照不同的属性分类一下……"

"斯拉格霍恩教授！"

只是没想到斯拉格霍恩教授的话还没有完全说完，就被另一位倏地冲进魔药课教室里的不速之客给打断了。

斯拉格霍恩有些不耐烦地皱起了眉头，嘴里低声抱怨道："今天四年级的动作怎么这么快？"

阿佳莎下意识地抬起头，看向了魔药教室的前门。

只见一名身穿格兰芬多长袍的陌生女孩正气喘吁吁地弯着身子，用手扶着门框。女孩的长相很是清丽，皮肤是十分健康的小麦色，只不过眉宇之间的神情略微显得有些孤傲。紧接着，这名格兰芬多女孩便用她的那双淡褐色眼睛在教室内部迅速地环视了一下，在注意到阿佳莎的存在之后，她的脸上立刻就露出了几丝讶异的神色，但很快，这种惊讶就从她清秀的脸庞上散退了。

"麦克唐纳小姐？"斯拉格霍恩这下也终于看清楚了来者的样貌，语气听起来有一些意外，"你怎么会在这时候出现在这里，麦克唐纳小姐？我记得五年级的格兰芬多们此时此刻应该出现在麦格教授的变形课教室里才对！"

名叫玛丽·麦克唐纳的女孩听后，急忙直了直身子，开口解释道："是这样的，斯拉格霍恩教授——庞弗雷夫人现在非常需要您的一些帮助。"

"波比？她的麻醉剂又不够用了吗？"

"事实上并不是麻醉剂，先生。"玛丽颤颤巍巍地说，"是……是白鲜。"

"白鲜？"斯拉格霍恩很是不解，"我上周才给波比拿去了一大罐，怎么这周二就不够用了？"

玛丽的脸色在听完这个问题后，骤然变得有些难堪起来。

"发生了什么事了，麦克唐纳小姐？"意识到了事态的不对劲，斯拉格霍恩及时地询问道，"如果你不能告诉我全部的实情，我恐怕也不能直接把你想要的魔药交给你。"

玛丽站在原地犹豫地思忖了片刻，最后还是选择如实告诉斯拉格霍恩教授事情的全部来龙去脉。

"我们上一节课是克鲁格教授的黑魔法防御术课。"

"这个我知道，麦克唐纳小姐。"

"然后克鲁格教授便让我们进行决斗训练。"玛丽颤抖着声音说，"虽然大家从前也进行过类似的练习，可是在前几年，我们都是可以自由组队的。也就是说，学生们通常都只会选择自己的好友作为训练的搭档，因此我们自然也会控制好攻击的力道，以免在训练的过程中伤害到对方。"

斯拉格霍恩微微颔首，示意玛丽继续说下去。

"可是……可是克鲁格教授说我们这样是无法进步的。"说到此处，玛丽微微地垂下了眼睛，"他说，他会根据我们上学期期末的考试成绩帮我们安排各自的搭档。然而，最终我们格兰芬多被安排到的对手几乎全部都是斯莱特林。"

"于是你们就和我的学院里的学生们打起来了是吗，小姐？"斯拉格霍恩教授听后有些不悦地问道。

玛丽摇了摇头："不，其实一开始我们的课堂仍旧是风平浪静的。一直到克鲁格教授念到了西里斯·布莱克和西弗勒斯·斯内普的名字，事态才变得失控起来。"玛丽说到这里，似乎已经羞愧得说不下去了，"出于某种原因，我们学院的布莱克和波特一直以来都和斯莱特林学院的斯内普势同水火。所以这一次，西里斯和斯内普谁也没有谦让对方的打算，结果——"

斯拉格霍恩教授则是狠狠地在这时皱起了他的眉头。

"那个愚蠢的德国佬！"阿佳莎听见斯拉格霍恩这样恼怒地啐道，在稍稍冷静下来后，他又问。"斯内普先生伤得重吗？"

"他的袍子被烧破了，背上的皮肤也被烧伤了一块。"玛丽低垂着头，"但是，但是西里斯他也受伤了！斯内普不知道念了一个什么咒语，把西里斯弄得全身都在流血……庞弗雷夫人好不容易才帮他将血止住了，可是医疗翼原有的白鲜已经全给了斯内普用完了，那西里斯该怎么办？他明明也伤得很严重不是吗？"

阿佳莎站在原地，一言不发地观察着此刻情绪已有些失控的玛丽。她只觉得，如果条件允许的话，玛丽·麦克唐纳恐怕下一秒就会直接当着她和斯拉格霍恩的面号啕大哭出来了。

而在玛丽期待而热切的注视下，斯拉格霍恩教授则是端着下巴沉思了好一会儿，最终还是幽幽地开口说道："好吧，我会答应帮忙的。"

"真是太谢谢您了！"

斯拉格霍恩教授叹了一口气，像是自言自语般地喃喃道："有什么办法……我自己的学生惹出来的祸，我总不能坐视不理，是不是？不过那个克鲁格也不能逃避责任，绝对不能……我会告诉邓布利多，事情一定不能继续这样下去了。"

说完，斯拉格霍恩便回过身，朝着魔药课教室里的储药柜走去。教室里的两个女孩儿就这样目睹着他老人家站在储药柜面前研究了许久后，才从里面拿出了一个陶罐，接着又迅速地折返回了原地。

"这已经是我全部的白鲜了。"斯拉格霍恩说。

阿佳莎能够明显感受得到斯拉格霍恩说出这话时，语气中所夹杂着的心疼。

"但是麦克唐纳小姐，我认为这罐白鲜最好还是由格林格拉斯小姐帮你送去医疗翼吧。"说到一半，斯拉格霍恩又急忙补充道，"因为你的下一节课是变形课，对吧？而我想米勒娃或许也不会希望看到你在她的课上迟到的，是不是？"

玛丽听后愣愣地看着斯拉格霍恩教授，同时转了转她那双淡褐色的眼珠子，表情看上去似乎有些不太情愿。

但最后，她还是略显勉强地答应道："好吧，教授。就按照您说的做吧。"

斯拉格霍恩眯起双眼，其中流露出些许赞许的目光。"快点儿去上课吧，孩子。"他轻声提醒。

于是，玛丽·麦克唐纳在朝着斯拉格霍恩教授礼仪性地鞠了一躬后，便转身快步跑开了。

等玛丽彻底离开之后，斯拉格霍恩教授才把手中装有白鲜的陶罐稳稳当当地放到了阿佳莎的手中，对她嘱咐道："真是遗憾，看来这堂课没办法让你帮我整理药材了，格林格拉斯小姐。不过我也希望你能够认得从这里去医疗翼的路是怎么走的。"

"放心交给我吧，教授。"阿佳莎微笑着说。

当然，斯拉格霍恩教授也不会对她感到不放心的。

斯拉格霍恩教授听后长叹了一口气，侧过身子朝着阿佳莎挥了挥手，示意她可以离开了。

阿佳莎能看得出来斯拉格霍恩教授的情绪有些低落。她想，这或许是因为这一罐白鲜能值不少金加隆的缘故。


	26. Chapter26

Chapter 026

阿佳莎原以为自己来到医疗翼之后，见到的应该是一脸焦急的庞弗雷夫人。却没有想到她走进病房后撞见的第一批人，竟然是几个一脸忧愁的格兰芬多。

毫无疑问，他们便是那个名叫"劫道者"的组织的成员：詹姆斯·波特、莱姆斯·卢平、彼得·佩迪鲁，外加上在整个学校里都赫赫有名的美丽少女——莉莉·伊万斯。

西里斯·布莱克则因为受伤了的缘故，已经早早地躺在医疗翼的病床上休息了。

詹姆斯和他的其他两个朋友低着头站在病房的门口，阿佳莎注意到他的额头上已经渗出了细细密密的汗珠，可见他此刻的心情也不大好受。至于莉莉·伊万斯，那个漂亮的红发女巫，此时脸上已经稍稍地泛起了几丝怒气，一双明亮的绿色杏眼正直勾勾地盯着波特。

"波特，西弗他到底怎么你了？你们为什么要这样处处针对他？"

"伊万斯——"詹姆斯听完了莉莉的话后，条件反射地伸出手来揉了揉自己的一头乱发，神情显得很是紧张，"你听我解释……西里斯他不是有意让鼻涕精着火的的，但是那个鼻涕精却对他进行了报复。"

"不许你叫他鼻涕精！"莉莉生气地说，"你难道不知道这样真的很不礼貌吗？"

詹姆斯被莉莉这么厉声一呵，连脖子都开始渐渐变红了。

其实詹姆斯·波特在学校里的人缘一直不错，也有许多格兰芬多女孩想要排着队和他约会。毕竟他虽然不如西里斯英俊，但长相也还称得上帅气，家境又不错，还是格兰芬多的魁地奇队长。所以他对于自己一直都是感到非常自信的。

当然，除了在伊万斯面前。

因为他好像一面对伊万斯，就会变成一个智商为负的傻瓜。

"你是个脑子里只有稻草的傻瓜，波特。"莉莉冷冷地说道，"发生了这种事情，你首先要做的应该是向西弗道歉，而不是在这里千方百计地找借口！"

"伊万斯，真的不是这样的，你听我说——"

詹姆斯正欲开口继续向莉莉解释事情的原委，却不料在这时，庞弗雷夫人从里面的一个隔间慢慢地走了出来。

她有些疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，接着抬起头来环视了一下站在她面前的几个学生。

"波特先生，卢平先生，佩迪鲁先生还有伊万斯小姐。"庞弗雷夫人不疾不徐地说，"我想你们应该没有什么别的事情要在这里做的了吧？"

几个格兰芬多男孩怯怯地摇了摇头。

"那就好，布莱克先生你们也看望完了。"庞弗雷夫人继续道，"所以我想你们该回去了。伊万斯小姐也是一样的，我已经给斯内普先生上过药了，他现在没有什么大碍。"

莉莉听后，朝着庞弗雷夫人点了点头，接着真诚地说道："谢谢你，庞弗雷夫人。"

"快点回去吧。"庞弗雷夫人挥了挥手。

莉莉很听教授们的话，所以庞弗雷夫人的指令她自然也不会不遵守的。于是在庞弗雷夫人下了"逐客令"之后，她便也很乖巧地转身离开了医疗翼。

詹姆斯站在原地看着莉莉渐渐远去的背影，内心感到有一些纠结。其实相比起回去上麦格教授的变形课，他更愿意留在这里陪西里斯。不过，如果他现在选择返回教室的话，他说不定还能子回去的路上和伊万斯说上几句话呢。

所以，他最终还是遵循了他内心的想法，也和他的两个朋友一起离开了房间。

"好了，我想我要的东西已经在你手里了，对吧？"在其他几人走后，庞弗雷夫人才慢慢地走到阿佳莎的面前，低下头瞥了一眼阿佳莎手里的陶罐，"布莱克先生的身上受了不少伤，为了不让他备受疼痛的煎熬，我刚刚已经给他喂下了具有麻醉作用的魔药，所以他现在应该已经睡着了。"

阿佳莎看着庞弗雷夫人的眼睛，轻轻地点了点头，问道："有什么需要我帮忙的吗，庞弗雷夫人？"

庞弗雷夫人轻叹了一口气，然后才回答道："我等等要先去治疗斯内普，如果可以的话你就帮我先将那些白鲜覆盖在布莱克身上的伤口之上吧。不用做多余的事情，只是将白鲜敷在上面就好了。"

"我明白了。"阿佳莎说。

庞弗雷夫人这才放下心来，接着又转身走进了另一个隔间。阿佳莎猜想，斯内普如今应该就坐在那个隔间里面。

但她并没有走上前去慰问受伤的斯内普，而是一言不发地抱着手中的陶罐，来到了西里斯·布莱克的床边。

如今，那位黑发少年正睡得酣甜，几缕乌黑的碎发微微地垂落到了他的脸颊和鼻梁之上，可他都丝毫没有察觉。阿佳莎找来了一张椅子，轻轻地在西里斯的身边坐了下来。她看着西里斯那如同大理石雕塑一般精致的脸庞，不得不从心底里感慨，布莱克确实长得很英俊。

——只可惜脾气并不太好。

阿佳莎想到这里，忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

在仔细地观察完西里斯·布莱克那漂亮的脸蛋之后，阿佳莎才开始依照着庞弗雷夫人的嘱咐，开始干正事儿。她先是慢慢地掀开了西里斯的黑色长袍，却不料下一秒映入眼帘的竟然是他那已经彻底被鲜血染红了的衬衫。阿佳莎见状微微一怔，深吸了一口气后才再用手掀开了衬衫——一道道触目惊心的伤痕在她的面前暴露无遗。

"梅林的彩色指甲！"她几乎是下意识地叫出了声，但很快又意识到了不妥，急忙用手捂住了嘴巴。

她虽然知道斯内普会和布莱克互相攻击，但她完全没有想过他们会用攻击力如此之强的咒语。阿佳莎的黑魔法防御术一直学得不错，可就连她也从来没有见过，有哪一种咒语能够对人造成这样严重的伤害。

除非——

她猛地想起了斯内普之前在走廊上对布莱克施展的那个咒语。

那个让布莱克长出满嘴獠牙的咒语在那之前从未出现过。这也就意味着，这个攻击咒语很有可能是西弗勒斯·斯内普本人所创的！

可是斯内普现在的年龄还不到十六岁！虽然阿佳莎知道斯内普在某些方面的确是个怪才，可放眼整个魔法界，又有哪个巫师能在十六岁的时候创造出这种具有杀伤力的咒语呢？这实在是太令人感到匪夷所思了！

阿佳莎愈是往下想，愈是觉得脑子变得混乱了起来。

或许，现在并不是考虑这种事情的时候。

她轻叹了一口气，然后才将自己的身体转向了躺在床上的西里斯·布莱克，接着用手剜下了陶罐中盛装的一些白鲜，将它们轻柔地覆盖在了西里斯腰部的伤口上。

突然，一阵清脆的声音在这时响起。

"叮铃……"

阿佳莎下意识地回过头去，可是西里斯的病床上并没有悬挂着任何装饰品。她于是有些纳闷地环顾了一下四周，终于在西里斯的脖子上找到了那个发出声响的挂坠。

在她的视线落在挂坠上的那一瞬间，阿佳莎的瞳孔骤然紧缩。

"阿弗洛狄忒的祝福"？

西里斯·布莱克为什么会戴着这种东西？

她下意识地咬了咬自己绯色的嘴唇，一直到一阵刺痛从她的下唇袭来，她才松开了牙齿。

她想答案也许只有一个。一个被爱情所困的男孩，在情急之下总是容易做出一些啼笑皆非的事情。

比如迷信一些不靠谱的传说，又比如将他对爱情的向往寄托于某个叫"阿弗洛狄忒"的神明身上。

可是阿佳莎才不会相信这一套。因为她觉得，阿弗洛狄忒才不会有那个闲情逸致去了解每一个处在青春期的男孩的心事呢。如果她真的这么做了的话，阿佳莎相信她一定会精神崩溃的。

但这个世界上会有不喜欢西里斯·布莱克的女孩吗？

阿佳莎快速地在脑海中搜寻了一遍，却只发现她没法现象出这样一个人选。她想，只要西里斯·布莱克看上了那个女孩，即便那个女孩一开始对他并没有抱有爱慕之情，但久而久之也很容易被他打动。毕竟他身丈六英尺、长相英俊同时还风趣幽默。就连心高气傲的卡西奥佩娅都已经被他所折服，所以只要布莱克认真起来，霍格沃茨里又有哪个女孩能够抵挡住他的诱惑呢？

那么她自己呢？她会喜欢西里斯·布莱克吗？

阿佳莎在心里纠结了一会儿，最终也没能得出一个确切的答案。因为布莱克从来就没有给予过她这样的机会，让她去对他产生什么爱意。而以后肯定也不会有这样的机会，毕竟布莱克一直都莫名地有些厌恶她。

出于某种原因，但阿佳莎也不清楚那具体是什么。

可她也不在乎。

因为，她现在并不喜欢西里斯·布莱克。

正在阿佳莎独自思忖之际，刹那间突然有一个大胆的设想在她的脑海里一闪而过。

她先是微微瞪大了双眼，随后用力地摇了摇头，似乎想以这种方式将那个荒唐的想法甩出她的脑袋。但这么做的效果却好像适得其反，因为那股欲望在她的心中已经开始像火焰一样旺盛地燃烧了起来。

阿佳莎回头看向了熟睡的布莱克，而那个格兰芬多男孩如今丝毫没有将要苏醒的迹象。

她于是在心中暗暗地松了一口气，接着将手伸入了自己黑色长袍的巨大口袋里，从中拿出了一个和西里斯·布莱克脖子上的那个看起来一模一样的琉璃吊坠。

阿佳莎低下头仔细端详着手中那个小巧精致的琉璃瓶。下一秒，她又像是使出了全身的力气那样，将它死死地攥在了手心里。

她或许找到了自己的救命稻草。


	27. Chapter27

Chapter 027

西里斯也做了一个梦。

梦境中的西里斯看起来还没有如今的他那样高大、挺拔、英俊。那个他看上去约莫只有十一二岁，脸庞虽然隽秀醒目，但依旧还显露着几丝明显的稚气。而他身上的那件黑色长袍实际上对他而言也并不合身，准确的来说，是显得稍微累赘了一些。

西里斯伸出手，随意地将自己乌黑的中长发在脑后扎成了一个高高地马尾，同时露出了他颀长雪白的项颈和精致的锁骨。那时的詹姆斯总说——连许多女孩的脖子都没有他这么一个男孩子的好看。

西里斯和詹姆斯两人沐浴在下午的暖阳之下，惬意地躺在霍格沃茨校园里绿茵茵的草坪上，双眼纷纷直勾勾地望向了湛蓝色的天空。

"啊……好无聊啊，怎么就没有什么有意思的事情发生呢？"

西里斯新结识的好朋友——詹姆斯·波特，一面用力将手中的金色飞贼抛到了空中，一面有些百无聊赖地抱怨道。

而话音一落，他又迅速地再一次伸出手来，稳稳地接住了回落而下的金色飞贼。

"西里斯，"詹姆斯转过脑袋，淡褐色的眼睛闪烁着期待的火光，"等我们年龄再大一些，就去加入格兰芬多的魁地奇球队吧！说起来，你会打魁地奇吗？"

西里斯听后点点头，回答道："我小的时候，也时常和雷古勒斯在我家后面的庭院里打魁地奇。"

"雷古勒斯？"詹姆斯挑了挑眉，"你的弟弟？"

"是啊。"西里斯耸了耸肩说，"他比我小两岁，明年应该也会进入霍格沃茨了。"

"他打得好吗？"詹姆斯在这时忍不住问道。

西里斯犹豫地转了转自己灰色的眼珠子，沉思了片刻后才说："嗯——我觉得还不错。不过……当然没有我打得好了！"

"那太棒了！"詹姆斯兴致高昂地坐直了身子，"如果你的弟弟也进入了格兰芬多的话，那么我们几个就可以一起加入魁地奇球队了！有了我，还有你们，格兰芬多的球队到那个时候一定无人能敌！"

西里斯无奈地看着好友雀跃的模样，嘴角止不住蔓延出了几丝淡淡的笑意。"不过，我可要事先提醒你，我的家人除了我之外可全部都是斯莱特林。"

"这个我知道。"詹姆斯满不在乎地说，"你在特快列车上已经告诉过我了。但我觉得你是一个好人，而最后你果然被分进了格兰芬多——对吧？"

西里斯沉默着抖动了一下肩膀，似乎在示意詹姆斯继续把话说下去。

"你弟弟，他和你关系好吗？"

"挺……好的。"西里斯模棱两可地说，"除了有的时候我会很想揍他。"

詹姆斯听后忍不住放声大笑起来，"哈哈哈哈……我可真是羡慕你们。只可惜我是独生子。要是我也有一个兄弟或者姐妹就好了。不过所幸的是——我进入了霍格沃茨，并且还交到了不少新的朋友。"

就在两个格兰芬多男孩在草坪上聊得热火朝天的时候，正巧也有另一位身穿斯莱特林长袍的黑发少年双手怀抱着一本厚重的教材从他们所在的草坪上快速走过。只见少年的黑色长发垂落到肩头，在阳光的照耀下，看上去有一些油腻——这或许是因为他已经好几天没有好好清理自己的头发了。

西弗勒斯·斯内普原本是打算直接穿过草坪并到达下一节课的上课地点的，原因是上一节魔药课结束之后，他主动地向霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教授询问了好一些堪称棘手的问题，这也直接导致这个课间的休息时间对他而言已经所剩无几了。

可当斯内普的视线落在眼前的詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克身上的那一瞬间，他还是如同条件反射那般，猛地停下了自己的脚步。

在原地踌躇了几秒钟之后，他心有不甘地咬了咬牙，准备转身离开这个地方，却不料詹姆斯和西里斯实际上早已注意到了他的存在。

"我正觉得无聊呢，那个鼻涕精出现的可真是时候。"

詹姆斯朝西里斯投去一个意味深长的眼神，而西里斯也立刻会意地露出了笑容。

下一秒，詹姆斯毫不犹豫地从草坪上站了起来，用手拍了拍粘附自己身上的杂草，接着掏出了放在长袍口袋中的魔杖，对着斯内普大声喊道："羽加迪姆，勒维奥萨！"

双手仍然抱着一大摞书本的斯内普此时此刻根本来不及进行反击，因此很不幸地被詹姆斯的咒语重重地击中了。紧接着，他手中的书本和他口袋中的魔杖一起"啪"的一声散落在了草坪上，而他本人则被詹姆斯悬浮在了半空中——那副模样看上去简直比马戏团的杂技演员还要滑稽。

斯内普愤怒地涨红了脸，然而失去了魔杖的他也变得毫无反击之力。

于是，他最终也只能挣扎般地扯着嗓子冲詹姆斯吼道："放开我！波特！"

詹姆斯快速地回过头去看向了西里斯，而西里斯也面带着胜利者的笑容，和詹姆斯一起昂首站在了斯内普的面前。在这时，只见詹姆斯慢悠悠地将双手插在胸前，刻意地摆出了一幅苦恼万分的表情，对西里斯说道："西里斯，你说我们该拿他怎么办呢？"

西里斯却只是不以为意地轻哼了一声。"对付他，就应该要用对付鼻涕精的办法。他头发上散发的恶臭简直比厨房垃圾桶所发出来的气味还要难闻，你说是不是，詹姆斯？"

詹姆斯听话，坏笑着点了点头，似乎很认同西里斯的观点。

"所以我们是不是应该给鼻涕精洗个澡？"

西里斯扬起了眉毛，"我记得在不远处有个假山。"

"那假山下面还有一个池塘！"詹姆斯激动地说，"我记得那个池塘里面，有特别多的泥鳅。"

"我想那些泥鳅会很欢迎鼻涕精的。"西里斯傲慢地抬了抬下巴，神色轻蔑地审视着如今已经恼羞成怒的斯内普，"谁叫你们是同类呢……鼻涕精。"

看来，两个格兰芬多男孩似乎就此达成了共识。

可出乎西里斯意料的是，就在这千钧一发的时刻，突然出现了一阵来自于第四者的声音，猝不及防地打断了他们的计划。

"你在做什么，西里斯？！"

那声音听起来说不上悦耳清脆，但却莫名有一种让人难以抗拒的震慑力。

西里斯下意识地抬起头来，一脸讶异地朝着前方望去。只见在他的面前站着一位身量比他们二人都还要高上些许的斯莱特林少女，少女有着一头长至腰际的浅棕色长发，还有一双乌黑柔和的黑色眼睛。

少女的脸庞显然已经泛起了一些怒气，她那双本该平静柔和的眼睛正在直勾勾地怒瞪着西里斯和詹姆斯，等大致明白了事情地原委后，又将目光投向了仍然悬浮在半空中的斯内普。

"放他下来！"她厉声对西里斯吼道。

詹姆斯见状愣了愣，反应过来后才怯怯地垂下了手中的魔杖，斯内普也因此重重地摔落在了地面上。

"这位先生，你没事吧？"

少女在斯内普轰然落地的那一刹那，便急忙跑到了他的身旁，伸出手来想要搀扶他一把。然而，此时已经被羞愧和愤怒冲昏了头脑的斯内普却只是用力地推开了她，在独自站起来并且捡起了地面上的书本之后，他红着脸，急匆匆地转身跑开了。

少女则是怔怔地看着斯内普渐渐远去的背影，脸上的神情骤然变得有一些怅然。

但很快她就恢复了理智，转身面向了西里斯和詹姆斯，开口朗声质问道："这究竟是怎么回事，西里斯？"

"安多米达……你听我解释——"

西里斯此刻说话的语气明显有些底气不足。

"安多米达？"詹姆斯纳闷不解地看着西里斯，"你认识她吗？"

西里斯微微颔首，同时用手指了指安多米达，对詹姆斯道："这是我的堂姐……之一，安多米达·布莱克。她现在在斯莱特林读六年级。我还有另外两个堂姐，一个已经毕业了，还有一个正在读五年级。"

詹姆斯看见安多米达胸前的级长勋章正闪耀着金色的光芒，而她脸上的神情看上去就和西里斯平时一样桀骜不驯。

这或许是流淌在他们血液里的一种特质。詹姆斯在心中暗暗地想。

"西里斯，我真没有想到。"安多米达盯着西里斯，冷冷地说，"我知道所有人都不支持你进格兰芬多，但我从来就不认为你进入格兰芬多是一件坏事。可是如果你进入格兰芬多之后，却对斯莱特林的学生做出这样过分的事情的话，我想我或许真的会对你很失望。"

"安多米达！"西里斯听后涨红了脸颊，詹姆斯却很少见过他像现在这样焦急窘迫，"不……不是这样的。我并不是针对斯莱特林的学生，我只是——"

"那个学生和你们结下了什么仇什么怨？"安多米达将双手插在腰间，她如今的样子看上去甚至有一点儿盛气凌人，"以至于你要这么捉弄他？"

西里斯沉默了。因为他发现自己无法给出一个确切的答案。

安多米达见状长叹了一口气，继续说道："我想你欠我一个解释，西里斯。"

"我会的，安多米达。我会找时间向你解释的。但在此之前，你可不可以不要……不要讨厌我？"

"讨厌你？"安多米达不禁浅浅地苦笑，"我怎么会讨厌你呢，西里斯？你知道我一向最喜欢你了。我不会讨厌你的，我只是对你感到有一些失望而已。"

可是"失望"这个词，听起来却比"讨厌"更加伤人。

"今天下午下课之后来斯莱特林公共休息室找我。"安多米达说，"记得带上你的'解释'。"

"斯莱特林的公共休息室？"西里斯却不合时宜地皱起了眉头，"不、不行……你知道我不能去那儿，安多米达。"

"为什么不行？"安多米达有些疑惑。

"我和他们格格不入，我也不喜欢他们看我的眼神！"西里斯解释说，"更重要的是，我也不喜欢他们。在那里有马尔福，有纳西莎，还有很多很多其他我讨厌的人。"

安多米达看着这位比自己小了整整五岁的堂弟，在暗暗思忖了片刻之后，她才轻声说："好吧，我会在下课之后会自己去格兰芬多的塔楼找你的。"

西里斯暗暗地松了一口气。

"但是，"安多米达又立马补充道，"你在那个时候可要乖乖地在塔楼里待着。不要等我过去了之后，在那里等待我的却只剩下空气了！"


	28. Chapter28

Chapter 028

西里斯有些忐忑不安地站在格兰芬多塔楼的入口处。他感到自己的手心已经微微渗出了些冷汗，就连额头上也布满了细细密密的汗珠。抬起头，看向窗外，发现此时窗外的天空已经呈现出了热烈的赤红色，一眼望去，宛若来自于东方国度的绫罗绸缎。这也意味着黑夜也即将要降临了。

可是他的堂姐安多米达却是还没有出现。

过了约莫五分钟后，那个身穿黑色长袍、佩戴着级长勋章的斯莱特林少女终于姗姗来迟。"安多米达！"终于见到安多米达之后，西里斯立刻下意识地叫住了她的名字，"你终于来了，我还以为你忘记了这件事情呢。"

安多米达的脸上挂上了歉疚的微笑："作为级长有一些琐碎的事情要处理，所以耽误了时间。"安多米达说，"不过既然我已经答应你了，我就不会食言的，西里斯。"

"为什么你还有那么多事情要做啊？"西里斯听后，有些不解地问道，"明明斯莱特林的级长又不止你一个，而且男女学生会主席也不应该把过多的工作交给你一个人啊。"

"不是这样的，西里斯。"安多米达淡淡地苦笑说，"男女学生会主席并没有为难我，是我自己不太放心工作的安排，所以今天下午又再检查了一遍。"

西里斯抿了抿唇。虽然他的内心对此的确感到有一些不满，但随后也没有就这个话题继续纠缠下去了。

"走吧，安多米达，我带你去我们的公共休息室。"西里斯说完，转过身去，用手轻轻地揪住了安多米达的衣角，并快步将她拉到了胖夫人画像的面前。在朗声念出了格兰芬多塔楼的口令之后，塔楼的入口也缓缓地打开了。

安多米达也紧跟随着西里斯的脚步走入了格兰芬多的公共休息室内。此时此刻，在公共休息室里还有好几位格兰芬多的学生正在里面玩耍。而安多米达能够感觉得到，当自己踏入格兰芬多公共休息室的那一瞬间，公共休息室内的好几位格兰芬多也因此有些好奇地抬起头来，眼睛直直地看向了她。

忽然，一位棕发褐眼的女孩狐疑而又警惕地盯着安多米达，蠕动了一下嘴唇，忍不住问道："西里斯，她是谁呀？"

"我的堂姐。"西里斯的肩膀轻轻地耸动了一下，语气听起来很是随意。

棕发女孩听完这个回答后先是眨了眨眼，脸上的神情很快就放松了下来，看上去就像是猛地松了一口气。

"你好。"安多米达朝着那位棕发女孩和她身边的另一位红发女孩微微鞠躬问好，"很高兴认识你们，我的堂弟西里斯在以后也要承蒙大家关照了。"

棕色长发的女孩似是完全没有料到安多米达会向自己道谢："……没、没有的事，不用谢。"

西里斯则没有多余的心思去理会棕发女孩的慌张与不安，而是自顾自地在公共休息室内转悠了一圈，最后拉着安多米达来到了靠窗的一张桌子旁坐下。

安多米达将手中的羊皮纸和羽毛笔轻轻地放在了桌面上，深吸了一口气，看向了自己的堂弟。此刻，有几缕黑色的碎发从西里斯的脑后垂到了额头面前，遮住了他的俊美的眉骨和深邃的眼睛。安多米达竟看得有些出神，缓过神来后，还在心中犹豫了一会儿，最后还是选择伸出手帮西里斯将那几缕碎发拨到了他的脑后。西里斯的脸颊上立刻泛起了一些不自然的红晕。

"你的头发太长了，西里斯。找时间把它修理一下。"在帮西里斯整理完乱发之后，安多米达一面低下头阅读着羊皮纸上的内容，一面漫不经心的说道。

"我……我最近没有时间去打理头发。"西里斯有些心虚地说。

安多米达又抬起头看向了他，奇怪地问："你的脸颊怎么这么红，西里斯？是不是不舒服？"

西里斯怔了怔。

"并没有！我好得很！是窗外的夕阳搞的鬼。"他急忙说，"窗外的夕阳照进来了，你自己的脸也很红啊，安多米达。"

安多米达听后，若有所思地转了转眼珠子。最后，她似乎也接受了西里斯的这个解释。

"你是不是还有话没对我说？"

西里斯低下了头，思索了片刻才回答："关于鼻涕精的那件事吗？"

"是斯内普。"安多米达有些不悦地纠正他，"我不是在你入学前就告诉过你了吗，不要随便给你的同学取一些奇奇怪怪的外号。也许在你看来这并没有什么，但对于对方来说，你的这种行为可能会给他造成极大的伤害。"

西里斯轻轻地"嗯"了一声，但看起来显然还是不太认可安多米达的观点。

"还有，你为什么这么不待见斯内普？他做了什么让你厌恶的事情吗？"

"其实好像也没有……"西里斯吞吞吐吐地说，"但我就是莫名不太喜欢他。"

安多米达意味深长地挑了挑眉。

"就是，感觉他这个人的存在就令我不适。"西里斯继续解释道，"詹姆斯也这么觉得，我想在霍格沃茨里一定不止我们两个人这么认为的。这也说明斯内普自己本身也肯定有什么问题，不然怎么会有这么多人不待见他？"

"别人待不待见他，和你的行为举止又有多大的关系呢？"安多米达看着西里斯，平静而又诚挚地说，"如果因为大部分人都在做一件事，你就盲目地追随、模仿着他们的话，那你这个本应该机灵透顶的脑子又起了什么样的作用呢？"

结果西里斯被安多米达这么一训斥，脸也不由得变得更红了。

"总之，"安多米达紧握着羽毛笔的右手在散发着清香的羊皮纸上流畅地书写着，"我还是觉得你需要自我反省一下。我了解你的，西里斯，你不是个坏孩子。但你有的时候的确有些过于顽皮。"

"我、我——"西里斯想要反驳，"我已经不是小孩子了，安多米达！我都快要十二岁了！"

"是啊，十二岁了。"安多米达睥睨着看向他，"但就单纯的从你的暴脾气来看，你离一个真正的大人还差的有些远呢。"

西里斯正欲开口辩解，但是看到安多米达在羊皮纸上写下的字迹之后，又只好默默地克制住了自己的这种冲动。他想，或许安多米达说得对，他有的时候的确过于莽撞了。然而，安多米达的心中，到底什么样的人才算是成熟的人呢？

在思索着这个问题的同事，西里斯也用手支撑着下巴，静静地观察着安多米达的侧颜。其实平心而论，作为布莱克二小姐的安多米达长相不如她妹妹纳西莎那般娇美明艳，也不如她姐姐贝拉特里克斯那般硬朗飒爽。客观来说，安多米达或许的确是布莱克三姐妹中长相最为平庸的那一个，可不知道为什么，西里斯却偏偏还是最喜欢她。

"你觉得泰德·唐克斯算是成熟的人吗，安多米达？"就在安多米达专心致志地对着羊皮纸书写的时候，西里斯突然冷不丁地问道。

出乎西里斯意料的是，安多米达手中的笔也因此"砰"的一声掉落在了眼皮纸上，笔尖的墨水晕染出了一大片墨渍。

"你……你为什么突然这么问？"安多米达的眼神倏地变得有些慌乱。

西里斯耸了耸肩膀："没有什么确切的理由，只不过因为唐克斯是男学生会主席，而你又时常跟他走在一起，所以我才随口问问而已。"

"泰德挺好的。"安多米达低下头，小声地答道。

西里斯一言不发地盯着她，内心止不住感到有一些疑惑与慌乱："你……为什么看上去有些紧张，安多米达？"

安多米达却依然沉默着，并没有立刻回答西里斯。

西里斯的脑海中突然有一个让他惧怕的念头一闪而过，他幽幽地问："你……你不会是喜欢他吧？"

听清了这个问题，安多米达下意识地看向了西里斯的双眼，却发现他灰黑色的眼睛中有一种难以言明的哀伤与失落，虽然那种古怪的情绪淡得近乎难以察觉，但安多米达依然还是捕捉到了西里斯眼中的异样。

西里斯立马就发现了安多米达神情中的为难，内心的失落又不由得加深了几分。最终，他还是选择了逃避安多米达的视线，低下头去不再注视她的眼睛，而是像一尊石像那样，一动不动地将目光锁定在她胸前的级长勋章之上。

恍惚间，西里斯竟然感到自己双眼的视线开始逐渐变得模糊起来，只有视觉焦点中的那枚级长勋章的花纹变得愈发清晰。金色的纹章在光线的照耀下反射出了刺眼的光芒，耀眼得令人难以直视，西里斯也因此有些不适地眨了眨眼睛。

然而，等他下一次睁开眼睛的时候，却只发现黑色长袍上垂落的发丝并非他所熟悉的淡棕色，而是耀眼的浅金色。

他猛地意识到了什么。

——他现在还躺在医疗翼的病床上！


	29. Chapter29

Chapter 029

当西里斯·布莱克突然睁开眼睛的时候，阿佳莎的指尖才刚刚触碰到西里斯锁骨处的伤口。

布莱克那双灰绿色的眼睛不怀好意地盯着她眨动了一下。下一秒，他像是触电了似的下意识地向后靠了靠，同时还用嫌恶的语气说道："你在做什么？"

阿佳莎当然是察觉到了布莱克的不悦，但她也并没有因此收回手来。而此时此刻，她的姿势依然是微微朝着他倾斜的，几缕浅金色的发丝也因此垂到了布莱克的脸庞上。布莱克感觉自己的脸颊上痒痒的，就好像有一双无形的手轻拂而过一样。

"你在做什么，格林格拉斯？"见阿佳莎始终没有回答，布莱克因此又问了一遍。只不过这一次他的语气听起来比刚才更加严厉了一些。

阿佳莎这才直起了身子，用手将自己的金色长发尽数甩到脑后，然后看向了布莱克回答道："我在帮你上药。你受伤了，布莱克先生。"

西里斯只觉得方才阿佳莎手指触碰过的地方火辣辣的，他也不知道这是不是出于自己的心理作用。

"你……帮我上药？"

西里斯伸出手来，用手指指了指自己，然后又指向了阿佳莎。接着他轻笑了一声，显然是不大相信阿佳莎的话："庞弗雷夫人呢？还有，你为什么会出现在这里？你不用上课吗？"

"我是六年级的学生，这个时间刚好没有排课。"阿佳莎淡淡地回答说，"庞弗雷夫人在检查斯内普先生的伤，她告诉我你伤的没有那么重，所以就让我帮你敷一下药膏。"

虽然庞弗雷夫人让她帮忙上药这一件事情是真的，但后半句话就纯属胡编乱造了。可阿佳莎实在是很好奇，布莱克听到这句话后会摆出什么样的表情。

果然，西里斯·布莱克听后立刻狠狠地瞪了她一眼。

"别对我撒谎，格林格拉斯。"西里斯冷冷地说，"庞弗雷夫人才不可能说出那种话。况且，那个鼻涕精对我施展恶咒的时候可一点都没有手软……虽然我也没有放过他就是了。"

阿佳莎轻轻地笑了笑，随后才仰起了脑袋看向了西里斯。

"我很好奇……率先攻击的人难道是斯内普先生吗？"

"我们在上课，格林格拉斯。"西里斯尖锐地指出，"是谁先发起攻击的，有那么重要吗？"

阿佳莎若有所思地眨了眨眼睛："那么，看来这件事的来龙去脉已经很清楚了嘛。"她忍不住阴阳怪气地讽刺道。

西里斯自然不可能听不出阿佳莎的这句话若有所指。他抬起了头，看向了眼前的这一位金发少女。少女的脸上虽然仍旧挂着和善的微笑，但西里斯能够看得出她眼睛里的轻蔑。

西里斯莫名感到有一些恼火。

她，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯……又有什么资格在这里教育他？

"布莱克先生。"就在西里斯的思绪千转百回的时候，阿佳莎清冽的嗓音突然打断了他的思考，"我之所以愿意帮你上药，是因为你之前一直处于昏迷的状态。不过既然你现在已经醒了，所以请问你还需要我继续帮忙吗？"

西里斯眯起眼睛，嘴里轻哼了一声："你不是很乐意做这件事情吗，格林格拉斯？"

阿佳莎微笑着没有答话。

"不过——"西里斯哂笑着，神情看上去很是得意，"反正学校里多的是女生喜欢我。如果我是你，我也许会感激梅林。因为在往常，如果你想要做这件事……恐怕还要先排队，你明白吗？"

阿佳莎听后，嘴角忍不住抽搐了一下，就好像她在努力忍住不笑似的。然而西里斯已经发现了她表情的异样，于是也毫不客气地瞪了她一下，嘴里质问道："你在笑什么？"

"没什么。"阿佳莎有些心虚地轻声说。

"不，我知道你的脑子里在想些什么。"西里斯的语气听起来更加烦躁了，"但不管你刚才的举动是否在嘲笑我，我说的话都是事实，这一点你没有办法否认。"

"是的。"阿佳莎微笑着点了点头，"你说的的确是事实。"

这个学校里的确有很多没长脑子的女生，因为他那一张还算俊美的脸，就忙不迭地朝他投怀送抱。

——阿佳莎在心中暗自腹诽。

西里斯似乎已经对阿佳莎此刻的存在感到有些厌烦了。他朝她招了招手，同时用懒洋洋的语气说道："把药给我，我自己来弄，你快点回去吧。"

阿佳莎先是转了转眼珠子，然后才把手中的药罐放到了西里斯的手中。在交接陶罐的那一瞬间，阿佳莎感觉自己好像触碰到了布莱克的指尖。他的手指烫得就像一块烙铁一样。

西里斯接过药罐的时候忍不住皱了皱眉头，因为格林格拉斯的手指冷得就跟冰块似的。不过当然，他本来也没有多余的闲情逸致去关心一个女斯莱特林的身体状况。

不过看在她帮了一个小忙的份上……

"你回去多穿点衣服吧，格林格拉斯。"西里斯尽量让自己的语气听起来冷淡一些，"今年十月份的天气比往年都要更加寒冷。不过你别觉得我是在关心你，而是因为你的脸实在是苍白得就像一具僵尸一样——"

拿僵尸来和一位妙龄少女来作对比，实在是太失礼了。

不过阿佳莎并没有因此气恼。

她只是轻轻地点了点头，并且用听起来像是感激的语气说道："谢谢你的关心，布莱克先生。"

"我说过了，那不是关心。"西里斯瞪着她又强调了一遍。

这一次，阿佳莎没有再多说些什么了。

两人之间瞬间又陷入了一阵诡异的沉默。

不知道这样的沉默究竟维持了多久，西里斯终于按捺不住，率先选择开口提醒道："你还站在这里做什么？"

"这一节课还没有结束，即使走出了医疗翼我也没有别的地方可以去了。"阿佳莎回答说，"所以我会等这一节课结束之后再离开的，所以你可以放心。"

"但是你还站在这里，我要怎么上药？"西里斯问出这个问题的时候神色有点不自然，阿佳莎觉得他或许是觉得有一些尴尬。

"噢，没有关系的。"阿佳莎轻描淡写地说，"我不会介意的，因为我在你昏迷的时候，已经帮你把腰腹上的伤口消毒处理了一遍了。你只用把手上和肩膀上的伤口再用白鲜敷一下就好了。"

阿佳莎的话音落下之后，西里斯已经涨红了脸。

他有些为难地咬了咬下唇，不知道在自己的心里，此刻到底是愤怒还是羞愧占据了上风。

"……你转过身去。"在思忖了片刻后，西里斯用命令的语气说道。

虽然阿佳莎认为此举已经没有什么必要，但她还是乖乖地依言转过了身去。

说起来也很奇怪，虽然她不像很多为情所困的少女那样痴迷着西里斯·布莱克，但她也不像诺特或者阿克瑞斯那样厌恶他。她认为布莱克并不是一个坏人，尽管他有着一个喜欢恶作剧的奇怪癖好。

阿克瑞斯总说，布莱克家族中的人都有疯子的基因。这也是为什么在这个家族中出现了那么多食死徒的原因。而西里斯·布莱克，虽然和其他的布莱克不一样，是一个格兰芬多，但他的身体里终究还是流淌着布莱克的血液。对于他而言，不过是发疯的对象不同罢了。

"你为什么会跑到医疗翼来？"布莱克在阿佳莎的身后突然问道。

"医疗翼的白鲜不够用了。"阿佳莎说，"你的朋友玛丽·麦克唐纳慌慌张张地跑到斯拉格霍恩教授的教室里向他求来了一些。本来此时此刻站在这里的人应该是麦克唐纳的，只可惜她下一节课是你们院长的变形课，她不敢缺席，所以我才帮她把药送过来了。"

西里斯听后轻轻地"噢"了一声。

"那你为什么不去看看鼻涕精伤得怎么样，反而跑到我这里来？"他接着问道。

"我说过了，"阿佳莎继续道，"是庞弗雷夫人让我帮你上药的。至于斯内普先生，我既不是一名治疗师，也不是他的朋友，于情于理都没有必要走进他的隔间里去。我相信他也不喜欢我这么做的。"

毕竟没有人会喜欢在自己落魄出丑的时候，还有一个自己并不熟悉的人在一旁看笑话。

西里斯不以为然地轻哼了一声："你跟他不是朋友？"他用奇怪的语气问道。

"不算是朋友。"阿佳莎答道，"斯莱特林之间没有真正的友谊，只有利益。"

布莱克沉默了一会儿。

"……你们脑子都有问题吧。"良久之后，西里斯终于还是忍不住开口断定道，"就和我家里人一样莫名其妙。"

原本一直站在原地一动不动的阿佳莎，听了这句话后还是没能抑制住自己的冲动，回过头来瞥了西里斯一眼。西里斯也因为她这个突如其来的举动猛地怔住了。

"你回头做什么？"

"你太失礼了，布莱克先生。"阿佳莎冷冷地说。

西里斯若有所思地看着她，转了转眼珠子后却轻笑了一声："我一直都是这样的，只是你自己不习惯这种相处模式而已。只可惜，我身边的大多数朋友都并不认为我这么说话有什么不妥。"

"你所指的大部分朋友，都是格兰芬多对吗？"阿佳莎问道，"当你在格兰芬多面前说斯莱特林的脑子有问题的时候，他们当然不会提出什么异议了。就像我在我的学院里说，大部分的格兰芬多狮子都没有脑子的时候，我的同学们也都会为此大声喝彩的。"

"你说什么？！"西里斯这一次似乎是真的被阿佳莎的话激怒了。

"我该走了。"阿佳莎把头转了过去，嘴里淡淡地道，"你也注意休息吧，布莱克先生。过度的情绪起伏并不利于你身体的痊愈。"

说完，她便没有再去理会西里斯的反应，只是径直的朝着门口走去。但路过斯内普所在的那个隔间时，她又不由自主地停下了脚步。

庞弗雷夫人和斯内普的声音从里面传来。

"我已经给你背部的皮肤上过药了，但三天之内最好还是不要沾水。"

"知道了，谢谢你，庞弗雷夫人。"

"你的袍子已经被烧烂了，我帮你丢了吧。"

"不！不……请等一等，或许勉强还能用。"

"再好的裁缝都救不了你的这件袍子了，斯内普先生。"

……

阿佳莎最后还是没能克制住自己，她悄悄地向隔间的门口挪动了一下脚步，快速地往里面瞥了一眼。只见斯内普的背部有一大片醒目灼眼的烧伤痕迹，淡淡的粉红色在他苍白的背上显得尤为刺眼。

阿佳莎见状倒吸了一口凉气，急忙将自己的脑袋转了回去。


	30. Chapter30

Chapter 030

西弗勒斯·斯内普的身体还没有痊愈，所以最近的几天晚上，阿佳莎都是独自一人留在魔药课教室里的。

阿佳莎之前从来没有开口向斯拉格霍恩教授询问过自己所制作出来的这些魔药的最终归宿。一是因为，她对自己制作魔药的能力很有信心，她相信那些由她制作出来的魔药是一定不会出任何问题的。二来，也是由于她本人一直都不是那种喜欢多管闲事的性格。

对她阿佳莎而言，只要斯拉格霍恩教授能够给她提供她想要的东西，那么她也就不会去在意斯拉格霍恩会用她的魔药做些什么。

然而，她的沉默虽然一直维持了很久，但最终还是被打破了。

"你做的很好，格林格拉斯小姐。"斯拉格霍恩教授在离开魔药课教师之前检查了一遍阿佳莎的成果，"只不过如果这一种魔药如果能够再熬制久一些，药效会更好。"

阿佳莎乖巧地点了点头，同时看着斯拉格霍恩教授的眼睛说道："我做得一直都没有斯内普先生好，真的很抱歉，教授。"

"没关系，没关系。"斯拉格霍恩教授堆起了笑容，"你的水平已经要比大多数同龄人要好很多了，况且你做出来的魔药的质量也已比圣芒戈里的那些库存药品好上许多了。"

"圣芒戈？"阿佳莎佯作讶异地感慨了一句，"我的这些魔药是要卖给圣芒戈吗？"

"不，当然不是。"斯拉格霍恩教授摇摇头说，"圣芒戈里的那些魔药是由专门的配药师制作的，来路不明的魔药是不能进入圣芒戈这种地方的。"

"这样吗……"阿佳莎咬了咬下唇，"那我们所做的这些魔药，又会被卖到哪里去呢？"

斯拉格霍恩教授听了，立刻露出了一个狡黠而又得意的笑容。阿佳莎只觉得，那个笑容已经将斯拉格霍恩"守财奴"的本质暴露无遗。她用天真好奇的眼神看着斯拉格霍恩，尽量用诚恳的语气问道："真的会有人买这些没有经过有关权威部门检验的魔药吗？"

"你还年轻，孩子。"斯拉格霍恩教授伸出手，轻轻地拍了拍阿佳莎的肩膀说道，"有的时候，对普通人而言，一个人的名字就已经象征着权威了。"

"您的意思是说——"阿佳莎微微瞪大了双眼，"只要是名义上由您制作出来的魔药，即使不能拿到正规的机构贩卖，也一样能够卖出一个好价钱？"

斯拉格霍恩教授笑了："正是这样，孩子。虽然如今大部分的巫师在生病的时候都会选择去圣芒戈这种地方进行治疗，但也依然有许多纯血的巫师选择保留他们原本的生活方式。他们更倾向于在自己的家里雇佣一个治疗师，并且使用由一些魔药大师制作出来的魔药。因为他们相信由魔药大师经手过的魔药，药效会比圣芒戈里的那种给所有巫师使用的魔药要好上许多。"

"可是……"阿佳莎听后不禁低声喃喃，"这段时间我和斯内普做出来的魔药，都并不是由您经手的呀。"

"虽然是这样，"斯拉格霍恩补充道，"但我认可你们的能力，我也是相信你们能够做出来令所有人满意的'作品'的。当然喽，虽然我的确爱财，我不否认这一点，但我也不是那种为了金钱完全泯灭了良心的人。这也是为什么我只选择你和西弗勒斯来帮忙的原因，因为这个学校里大部分学生做出来的魔药都是一塌糊涂呀！"

阿佳莎沉默了。

她不知道自己此时此刻究竟是应该感到气愤还是失望。但她如今的心情却又是麻木的。虽然她也认为斯拉格霍恩这种欺骗的行为并不光明磊落，可她却又不认为他做错了。

因为，不管这些魔药是是不是由斯拉格霍恩本人制作出来的，对于那些买了斯拉格霍恩的魔药的人来说都没有半分的差别。阿佳莎相信自己的魔药不会出任何差错，她也认可斯内普在魔药领域的能力。

至于这些魔药所换回来的金加隆，自然而然是掉进了斯拉格霍恩的口袋里。

阿佳莎认为自己现在并不缺钱，所以她倒也不对斯拉格霍恩的这种行为感到气恼。况且斯拉格霍恩在这段时间里，的确教授给了她和斯内普许多在课堂上无法学习到的知识。相比起金加隆，无价的知识似乎显得更加宝贵一些。

只不过——

"斯拉格霍恩教授，"阿佳莎突然开口说，"嗯……是这样的，斯内普先生最近生病了，他现在不能每天来魔药教室真的是他可惜了。"

斯拉格霍恩微微眯起了眼睛。

"你想说些什么，孩子？"他开门见山地问道。

不管表面上看上去怎么诙谐幽默，但斯拉格霍恩到底还是一个精于算计的斯莱特林。阿佳莎一面在心里暗暗想道，一面开口说："我想斯内普先生的家境并不如我。"

"噢，是的。"斯拉格霍恩点点头，"这一点我没办法否认，你毕竟是出身于一个名声响亮的纯血家族，西弗勒斯的家境和你相比起来真的相差太多了。"

"我的意思是……"阿佳莎微笑着，看向了斯拉格霍恩，"所以对我来说，这一份额外的工作不论有没有报酬，我都会感到不胜荣幸地将它做好。但我却又忍不住去想，对于斯内普而言，这种感受会不会不一样呢？"

斯拉格霍恩轻叹了一口气，脸上的表情瞬间变得有些尴尬。阿佳莎不知道自己这么做是不是败坏了斯拉格霍恩对她一直以来的好印象，但她的嘴巴却还是抢先在她的大脑之前，将刚才的那番话全部说了出来。

可是……可是她为什么要这么做？

她有什么必要这么做呢？

她和斯内普甚至连朋友都算不上。

阿佳莎缓缓地闭上了自己的双眼，脑海中立刻浮现出了她在医疗翼见到的那个景象。瘦小羸弱的西弗勒斯·斯内普，整整几年来都没穿过一件像样的长袍。就连在他的那一件早已不合身的长袍被西里斯·布莱克烧毁之后，他都不舍得将他丢弃。

"唉，你不了解西弗勒斯。"就在阿佳莎胡思乱想的时候，斯拉格霍恩教授的声音将她拉回了现实之中，"虽然我这么说，你一定会觉得这是我因为贪财而随口搪塞你的借口，但我还是要说出来。对于西弗勒斯来说，我认可他的能力，他自然是感到高兴的。但如果我要为了他的能力，给予相应的报酬，他一定会觉得自己受到了侮辱。他的天赋和他对魔药的热忱，是不能用金钱来衡量的，阿佳莎。"

阿佳莎听后转了转眼珠子。实际上，她并不觉得斯拉格霍恩教授刚才的那番话只是随便胡诌出来的借口。相反的，她甚至认为这或许的确就是斯内普的真实想法。

斯内普对于魔药有着异于常人的、偏执的热爱。

而他如果想要利用自己在魔药领域的能力来赚取钱财的话，他早就不可能生活得如此拮据了。

"您说得对，教授。"阿佳莎低下头来，用谦卑的语气回答道，"是我欠缺考虑了，竟然说出了这么不尊重您的话来。"

"没事，没事。"斯拉格霍恩教授急忙说，"我知道你也是一片好心。你放心吧，我过几天会亲自去看望西弗勒斯的。"

阿佳莎轻轻地"嗯"了一声。虽然内心有一个声音告诉她不要多管闲事，她还是就像往常一样管好自己的事情就好了。但是斯内普瘦小的身影却还是在她的脑海中挥之不去。

"教授，我有一个提议。"

"什么？"

"是这样的。"阿佳莎微笑着说，"现在已经快到十一月份了，等魁地奇球赛结束后，就快要到圣诞节了吧。"

"噢，是的。"斯拉格霍恩点点头，同时用手捋了捋自己嘴角的胡须，"怎么了？"

"我能够理解斯内普不愿意接受金钱作为报酬的想法。"阿佳莎说，"但是斯内普的长袍已经成为了他和布莱克斗殴的牺牲品，那样的长袍……实在是不适合继续再穿下去了。不过，如果教授您愿意提前送给他一份特殊的圣诞礼物的话，我想斯内普一定还是会很乐意接受的。"

"你的意思是说——"斯拉格霍恩带着几分惊讶的神情盯着阿佳莎，"你希望我给西弗勒斯买一件新的长袍？"

"长袍会是一件很好的礼物，教授。"阿佳莎毕恭毕敬地说。

就这样，在几天后，西弗勒斯·斯内普提前收到来自斯拉格霍恩教授的圣诞节礼物。那是一件做工十分精细的乌黑色长袍，在长袍的袖口还用银色的丝线滚出了漂亮的花边。虽然看上去精致无比，但给人的感觉也不至于过于张扬。

这大概是斯内普这几年来收到的最为贵重的圣诞礼物，也是他所有衣服中最为华丽的一件。随意他自然是感到有一些受宠若惊。

当他想要把这一件礼物归还回去的时候，他的院长却又坚持告诉他，既然是已经送出去了的礼物，就没有再归还回去的道理。


	31. Chapter31

Chapter 031

詹姆斯·波特不知道自己的恋情进展到什么样的地步才能被称作为"成功"。

他双腿.交叠，坐在格兰芬多长桌的一个角落旁，同时还忍不住用手随意地拨动了一下他那挂在脖子上的挂坠。是的，它便是传闻中的"阿弗洛狄忒"的祝福。

在詹姆斯的斜对面坐着的是光彩照人的莉莉·伊万斯。伊万斯的身边永远不会缺少追随者，往常詹姆斯都会竭尽全力坐在伊万斯的身旁，然而今天却由被另一个六年级的傻大个给抢先了。

莉莉暗红色的头发在阳光的照耀下散发出了诱人的光泽，而她脸上的那一双绿莹莹的眼睛又是那么的美丽动人，看上去完全就如同两块璀璨的宝石一般。

不，或许就连宝石都没有莉莉·伊万斯的双眸所具有的魅力。

——詹姆斯在心中暗暗地想到。

自从他戴上"阿弗洛狄忒"的祝福已经过去大半个月了，而霍格沃茨的魁地奇比赛也要将至。詹姆斯作为格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队长兼追球手，这段日子自然是忙得不可开交，以至于他都没能成功地和伊万斯说上几句话。

不过好在的是，球队里的一个名叫麦克的击球手突然出了一些状况，导致他不能参加接下来的训练以及比赛了。虽然这件事听起来根本不是什么好事，然而对于詹姆斯·波特而言却又要另当别论了。

毕竟，正是因为这一位受伤的麦克，詹姆斯才找到了正当的理由邀请莉莉进入格兰芬多的魁地奇球队。

"嘿，哥们，别对着伊万斯发傻了！你再这么傻下去，伊万斯会跟你出去约会的几率就要从渺茫直接变成负值了。"

正当詹姆斯坐在位置上愣愣地看着莉莉发呆的时候，突然出现了另一个人在他的身后狠狠地拍打了一下他的肩膀。詹姆斯不用回头都知道来者是"何方神圣"。

"西里斯！我看你最近是越来越欠揍了！"詹姆斯说完这句话的时候，西里斯正好拉开了詹姆斯身边的座位坐了下来。

西里斯听后只是轻轻地弯了弯嘴角，接着和詹姆斯一样朝着莉莉所在的方向看了过去。

"那个六年级的，"西里斯突然开口，"他在追求伊万斯？"

"就他？"詹姆斯不屑地轻哼了一声，"长成那个样子，伊万斯愿意和他说话只是在可怜他！"

说完，詹姆斯用手中的叉子用力地插住了银盘里的一块牛排，接着将它放入口中开始用力地咀嚼了起来，就仿佛它就是那个跑去招惹莉莉的大块头似的。

但是西里斯显然不接受詹姆斯的这套说辞，毕竟詹姆斯的愤怒已经十分清楚明白地写在了他的脸上了。于是西里斯开始坏笑着看向了自己的好朋友，用调侃的语气问道："看来阿弗洛狄忒有些忙不过来了，是不是？"

詹姆斯斜了他一眼，"还没有尘埃落定呢，西里斯。况且，在麦克生病之后，我也找过了伊万斯。她已经答应成为格兰芬多球队的击球手了。"

西里斯耸了耸肩，"其实如果你愿意，我可以当这个击球手。"

"不行！"詹姆斯立刻坚决地说，"你……你是格兰芬多球队找球手的一员，不能随便更改你的职位。"

"又只是替补而已。"西里斯笑嘻嘻地说，"我看你只是不想让我坏了你的好事而已吧？"

"这点我不否认。"詹姆斯挑了挑眉。

西里斯无奈地笑着摇了摇头，没有再继续打趣自己的好友了。他认为自己的好哥们詹姆斯的这种追求方式实际上十分地落后，伊万斯会答应和詹姆斯出去约会的几率简直比他和阿佳莎·格林格拉斯结婚生子的几率还要小。

阿佳莎？

西里斯不由得对这个突然间从脑海里冒出来的名字感到了几丝震惊和讶异。因为这个名字几乎是毫无缘由的就在他的脑海中出现了。而自从上一次医疗翼的事情过后，西里斯也已经有好一阵子没有和格林格拉斯说过话了。

下一秒，几乎是下意识地，西里斯抬起头来望向了斯莱特林的长桌。碰巧那一位他正在寻找的金发少女，正抱着厚重的书本慢慢地朝着长桌的方向走去，而在她的身后跟着她的弟弟——阿克瑞斯·格林格拉斯。

阿佳莎柔软的金发垂落到肩头，卷出了许多俏皮柔和的弧度，淡淡的浅金色在室内光线的作用下呈现出了一种近乎于银色的颜色。她的一双明亮的眼睛正直勾勾地看着前方，樱色的嘴唇呈现出了一个好看的弧度。

她的手臂苍白而又纤细，看上去好像稍微一用力就能够被折断了似的，可就是这样的双臂却又能够怀抱住那么沉重的课本。

若只是从外表来看，阿佳莎·格林格拉斯的确堪称完美无瑕。她的长相太具有欺骗性。她有着奶白色的光滑肌肤，柔顺而又美丽的金色长发，温柔的微笑，悦耳动听的嗓音，这也难怪在这个学校里会有一些无知的人会以"天使"之类的称呼来称呼她了。

只可惜，西里斯知道这一切对她而言都只是表象。

在那样的家庭中长大的一名斯莱特林，绝对不可能会是什么人间天使。

因为，她的母亲厄休拉……

虽然，就连西里斯在有的时候都会忍不住去想，如果他不是在入学之前认识格林格拉斯家族的人，是不是也会像詹姆斯那样被阿佳莎所表现出来的假象所欺骗呢？

忽然间，西里斯像是猛地感受到了另一道落在了自己身上的视线。他下意识地往那个方向看去，却不料对上了另一双略带怒气的灰绿色眼眸。

西里斯怔了怔。

只见坐在他正对面的卡西奥佩娅正用一种复杂的眼神盯着自己。那种眼神说不上究竟是愤怒还是悲哀，又或者还掺杂了几丝嫉妒？

卡西奥佩娅精致的黑色眉毛轻轻地抖动了一下，就好像她下一秒就要哭出来似的。幸好西里斯在那之前转移了自己的视线，毕竟他可不想继续参与到格林格拉斯两姐妹的"争风吃醋"之中去了。

但完全出乎西里斯意料的事情却又在下一个瞬间发生了。西里斯发誓自己只是无意间注意到，阿佳莎在往常一般都会和阿克瑞斯坐在一起吃饭，谁叫她们两姐弟就像连体婴儿似的形影不离。

可是今天，她竟然……竟然坐在了斯内普的旁边！？

西里斯吃惊地瞪大了双眼，接着猛地眨了眨眼睛，以确保自己并没有眼花。

阿佳莎将手中的课本放到了桌面上，脸上依然挂着甜美的微笑，而斯内普在注意到了她的存在后，只是微微抬起头来看了她一眼，并没有什么特殊的表示，脸上的神情显得尤为冷淡。

至于阿克瑞斯，今天则是选择了和其他斯莱特林球队的队员坐在一起，其中就包括了西里斯的亲弟弟雷古勒斯。西里斯猜测他们大概是要利用午饭时间来讨论战术。

如果说阿克瑞斯此刻的举动是合乎情理的，那么阿佳莎的则就完全解释不通了！斯内普？拜托，那个西弗勒斯·斯内普？那个鼻涕精！？

莱姆斯之前的话在那一刹那在西里斯心中一闪而过。那个时候他完全没有在意莱姆斯的猜测，因为他全然不认为那个虚荣的阿佳莎·格林格拉斯会对斯内普这种毫无优点的人有一丁点儿的兴趣。

但是现在——

现在这种情况要怎么解释？

当天下午，西里斯和詹姆斯按照和其他队员约定好的时间来到魁地奇的训练场地。

在草坪的四周已经站满了身穿格兰芬多长袍的学生，当詹姆斯和西里斯微笑着走入草坪的时候，有好几个低年级的格兰芬多女生发出了兴奋的尖叫。

詹姆斯微笑着伸出手和那群女生打了个招呼，然而西里斯却还是一副懒洋洋的模样，只是将双手插在口袋里随意地耸动了一下肩膀。

"西里斯，你好歹跟她们打个招呼吧？"詹姆斯站在西里斯身边小声地说，"你都不知道她们看到你出现的时候，脸上的表情有多么地急切和热烈！"

"悠着点，哥们。"西里斯说，"我可不认为你对她们那么热情是一件好事，毕竟伊万斯还在这里呢。"

詹姆斯听后微微一愣，接着像是猛地明白了什么似的，有些懊恼地拍了拍自己的脑袋。

"……完了。"詹姆斯绝望地说，"伊万斯一定会觉得我是个花心大萝卜。"

"现在补救还来得及。"西里斯绽开了一个意味深长的笑容，"接下来的训练，你好好表现，说不定伊万斯会因此对你刮目相看。"

詹姆斯点了点头，他似乎觉得西里斯的话还是有那么一些道理的。

西里斯原本并不是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的正式队员，原因并不是因为他魁地奇打得不好，而是由于他似乎对魁地奇一直都缺乏了詹姆斯所具有的那一种热情。不过在詹姆斯的软磨硬泡下，西里斯最后还是加入了魁地奇球队，虽然只是作为一名替补加入的。

詹姆斯也深知自己的好友的人气夸张到了一种怎样的地步，所以他认为只要西里斯能够上场，格兰芬多球队拉拉队和观众的气势绝对不会输给其他任何一个学院的。

不仅如此，说不定还能引来其他学院的女生来替西里斯加油呢！

詹姆斯一面在心中美滋滋地想着，一面看向了站在草坪上的其他队员。莉莉·伊万斯和玛丽·麦克唐纳也在其中。玛丽一直都是球队里的一名重要主力，她担任的职位是找球手。

前几年有好几场比赛都是多亏了玛丽的功劳，格兰芬多球队才能险些获胜的。

玛丽和莉莉一样都是出身于麻瓜家庭的巫师。虽然玛丽的外表不如莉莉那般光鲜亮丽，成绩也没有莉莉那么出众，但是玛丽却有着异于一般女生的运动天赋，所以詹姆斯对她也是很有好感的。

詹姆斯也看得出来玛丽对西里斯有着不同于常人的特殊感情，毕竟没有人能够忽略玛丽看向西里斯时眼中那充满希冀的光芒。只可惜，不论是玛丽·麦克唐纳还是别的什么格兰芬多女孩，在西里斯的眼中都没有很大的区别。

有的时候，西里斯甚至都会叫错她们的名字。

所以，詹姆斯才会无法理解那些女孩儿对于西里斯的毫无来由的痴迷。

"大家，过来集合了！"

詹姆斯吹动了口中的哨子，好几位原本正在窃窃私语的队员也因此安静了下来。

詹姆斯深吸了一口气，暗暗地在心中告诉自己要拿出身为队长的气势出来。特别是站在伊万斯的面前，自己更要表现得自信稳重。

"现在来分配一下今天的训练任务。"詹姆斯用嘹亮的声音平稳地说道，"首先，麦克唐纳和伊万斯——"

"请等一下。"

没想到詹姆斯的话还没有完全说完，就被另一阵在他听起来有些陌生的声音给打断。

詹姆斯条件反射性的回过头去。

在他的身后站着另外一群身穿着魁地奇球服的学生，只不过他们身上的球服并非热烈的火红色，而是看上去有些阴沉的墨绿色。站在他们最前方的是一位有着深邃的双目的黑发少年，他的五官就如同古希腊的大理石雕像一般精致俊美，双眼就像黑曜石般炯炯动人，实在是叫人挪不开眼。

詹姆斯不由得有些惊愕地愣了愣。

因为那个斯莱特林看上去实在是太过于眼熟了。

"今天的训练场地是我们先预约的，真是不好意思了，波特。"被人称作雷古勒斯·布莱克的黑发少年对詹姆斯冷冷地说道，"那么，现在可以请你们离开了吗？"


	32. Chapter32

Chapter 032

"你在说些什么？"

其中一位站在詹姆斯身后的格兰芬多队员听了雷古勒斯·布莱克的话，脸颊迅速涨红了，"凭什么要让我们离开？我们可是得到了麦格教授的许可！"

"对啊，对啊——我们根本就不需要理会他们！"

"再说了，即使我们不用这个训练场地，也不会让给你们这些狡猾的斯莱特林的！"

"波特，不用怕他！我们并不理亏！"

……

雷古勒斯的话对于格兰芬多的队员们来说，就犹如一颗坠入了平静湖面的石子，瞬间激起了千层浪花。

然而身为眼前这一切混乱的"始作俑者"，雷古勒斯的神情反倒显得尤为从容，英俊的脸庞上看不出丝毫急躁或是心虚的痕迹。

"你们是什么时候向教授提出申请的，波特？"

就在格兰芬多们面对着雷古勒斯议论纷纷的时候，雷古勒斯终于缓缓地开口了，而他第一个询问的对象就是作为格兰芬多球队队长的詹姆斯·波特。

"我们在半个月前就提交了申请了。"詹姆斯抬起了头，毫不犹豫地回答道。

他希望自己的声音听起来能够有十足的底气。因为，只有这样眼前的这些斯莱特林们才不敢过分嚣张。

"噢，这样啊。"雷古勒斯听后淡淡地说道，"那这一次真的不好意思了，波特。因为这一次是我们先提交了申请，所以你们现在必须要把训练场地让给我们。"

"这怎么可能？"站在西里斯身旁的一位男队员急忙叫道，"如果教授已经先把场地批准给你们了，又怎么可能通过我们的申请？所以这一切只有一种解释——那就是你们根本就是在撒谎！"

雷古勒斯的嘴角轻轻地抖动了一下，虽然脸上仍然挂着笑意，但从他的双眼中流露出来的轻蔑神情也实在是让人难以忽略。

西里斯站在原地，双手插在口袋中，一言不发。

换做往常，他一定会是那个第一个跳出来替格兰芬多说话的人。

然而……

然而如今站在他眼前的对手，却又是雷古勒斯。

西里斯下意识地咬了咬下唇。

"如果你们不相信的话，我可以亲自将霍琦夫人和斯拉格霍恩教授叫过来，并且来让他们来告诉你们事情的原委。"就在西里斯沉默不语的时候，雷古勒斯继续开口了，"不过当然，我还是不建议你们这么做的。毕竟教授们可是很忙的，不是吗？我们又怎么能为了这种无关紧要的小事而去麻烦他们呢？"

"才不是无关紧要的小事！"

终于，从一开始就强忍着自己的怒气的玛丽·麦克唐纳还是没能克制住内心的冲动，几乎是下意识地吼了出来。

"这一次的比赛至关重要，所以每一次的训练机会对我们而言都是十分宝贵的。"玛丽厉声说，"我不会就这样主动将我们使用场地的权利拱手让给他人的，我相信其他的格兰芬多队员也不会这么做。"

说完，玛丽还有些担忧地悄悄瞥了西里斯一眼，但看见西里斯在听完她的话神色如常后，她才默默地松了一口气。

虽然她知道，自从西里斯进入格兰芬多学院之后，他和雷古勒斯的关系就不如之前那般亲密无间了。可说到底，雷古勒斯也还是西里斯的亲弟弟，玛丽虽然也由衷地想为格兰芬多球队争取权益，却也真的不想因此败坏了在西里斯心中的好感。

"……这样吗？"雷古勒斯轻叹了一口气，接着伸出手来将自己额前的碎发拨到了脑后，玛丽只觉得他这么做的时候像极了西里斯。

"如果是这样的话，就像你说的那样，这一场比赛不仅对于你们而言至关重要，对我们来说也是一样的。"雷古勒斯继续道，"所以我相信，不论我们怎么尝试着向你们解释，你们都不可能心服口服地将训练场地让给我们吧？"

玛丽站在原地，警惕地看着雷古勒斯，并没有立刻给出回答。

"不过，这件事倒也不是没有办法解决。"雷古勒斯忽然轻笑了一下，说道。

"什么办法？"詹姆斯问道。

"用最公平的办法，现场进行一场友谊赛。"雷古勒斯说，"赢的那一方，不仅可以得到今天的场地使用权，并且在接下来的一周，这个场地的使用权也是属于他们的。"

詹姆斯转了转眼珠子，思索了片刻后才道："虽然这也不失为一个办法，但是如果要现在进行一场比赛，未免也太耗时间了吧？"

"我并没有说要进行一场完整的比赛。"雷古勒斯指出，"我的意思是，我们双方可以各派出一名代表来进行比赛。放出金色飞贼后，第一个抓住金色飞贼的人算为获胜。"

詹姆斯听后先是默了半晌，最终还是选择了妥协。

"那好吧。"詹姆斯点点头说，"我愿意来代替我的队伍来比赛，你们打算派谁？"

"等等，"雷古勒斯制止道，"我还有一个条件，那就是双方不允许派出队长来参赛。"

詹姆斯愣了愣，反问："为什么？"

"没有为什么。"雷古勒斯笑了，"如果你们不愿意遵守规则的话，那就算了。我们现在就可以过去找斯拉格霍恩教授。"

詹姆斯冷冷地看着他，俊朗的脸庞上似乎有一丝不悦一闪而过。

"……那就这样吧。"

但最后，詹姆斯还是没有拒绝雷古勒斯的提议。他说完，转过身去看向了站在自己身后的队员，其中有好几位队员的脸蛋看上去已经有跃跃欲试的迹象了。

"让我去吧，詹姆斯。"玛丽说，"我是格兰芬多球队的找球手，这种事情应该交给我。"

但是詹姆斯瞥了一眼斯莱特林的队员们。和格兰芬多的队员不同，斯莱特林的球队没有一个女性队员，而所有的男性队员中，除了雷古勒斯和格林格拉斯似乎是灵巧型的选手之外，其他的人看上去都五大三粗的。想到这儿，詹姆斯忍不住撇了撇嘴。

他怎么能让玛丽和那些人比赛呢？

"我去吧。"就在詹姆斯为难之际，西里斯突然耸了耸肩膀，率先选择了一步上前，"这种事情不能交给玛丽一个人，而我相信我也有足够的能力应付他们的，詹姆斯。"

"但是你不是正式队员，西里斯！"詹姆斯喊道，"你都没参加过几次训练！"

"那你质疑我的能力吗？"西里斯笑着挑了挑眉。

这个问题的答案当然是否定的。

詹姆斯抬头看向了西里斯，自己的嘴角也忍不住渐渐地泛起了笑意。他无奈地摇了摇头，接着才道："我当然是相信你的，西里斯。你比任何人都清楚这一点。"

说完，詹姆斯再一次回过头去，对雷古勒斯说道："我们已经决定了，你们呢？"

雷古勒斯微微眯起双眼，直勾勾地盯着自己的哥哥，脸上的神情显得有些复杂。

"我们也决定了。"雷古勒斯说。

"是谁？"詹姆斯问。

"是我。"话音落下，一位金发蓝眸的少年携着自己的飞天扫帚走上前来，表情显得尤为坚毅，"就由我来和你们的西里斯·布莱克比赛。"

黑魔法防御术课结束后，阿佳莎独自一人行走在城堡的走廊上。

在最近的几节黑魔法防御术课里，她认为她使用相关咒语的能力已经取得了不小的进步，只可惜她直到现在都没能成功召唤出她的守护神。

想到这里，她忍不住轻轻地叹了一口气。

克鲁格教授并没有就此催促她，反而一直在激励她。与其说是在激励她，不如说他一直都十分认可她在这一门学科上的天赋。因为阿佳莎在学习一些和黑魔法相关的课程的时候，的确比她掌握其他的课程要来得更加容易一些。

她忽然想起了一句话，有的黑巫师从一生下来就注定是黑巫师。因为他们对于黑魔法的灵敏度是流淌在他们的血液之中的。所以阿佳莎相信，在她的祖上一定有一位令人闻风丧胆的黑巫师。

"千万别输给他呀——"

"你难道更加喜欢布莱克？你可是一个斯莱特林！"

"好吧……虽然我也很想支持格林格拉斯，但是你不得不承认布莱克确实长得更加英俊一些。"

"你不能这么肤浅的……艾丽娅。"

……

从阿佳莎的正前方传来了几阵议论声，而阿佳莎认出了其中两位少女的声音。

名叫艾丽娅和克洛伊的斯莱特林少女，时常陪伴在她的妹妹——卡西奥佩娅的左右。

艾丽娅和克洛伊和其他的低年级学生一起，聚在走廊的窗口旁，神情兴奋地朝着窗外张望着，嘴里还时不时发出几阵尖细的喝彩声。

阿佳莎见状，不禁有些好奇地走上前去，接着和她们一样抬起头来望向了窗外。

在这时，艾丽娅似乎是察觉到了阿佳莎的到来，急忙转过身来向阿佳莎问好："下午好，格林格拉斯小姐。"

阿佳莎微笑着冲她点了点头，但并不打算和她再多说任何无用的客套话，于是便只是开门见山地直入主题："你们在看些什么？"

"斯莱特林球队和格兰芬多球队的比赛。"艾丽娅兴奋地说，"他们似乎是为了争夺训练场地产生了争执，于是最后决定根据这场比赛的胜负来分配场地的使用权。然而这场比赛已经过了差不多一个小时了，他们却仍然没有分出胜负。"

阿佳莎听后忍不住皱了皱眉头，因为她很快就发现了其中一位参赛者正是她的弟弟阿克瑞斯。

"阿克瑞斯和西里斯·布莱克？"阿佳莎轻声问道。

"噢，是……是的。"艾丽娅回答这个问题的时候，声音明显没有之前有底气了，"不——不过我相信格林格拉斯前辈一定会获胜的。"

虽然她不久前才说过替西里斯·布莱克加油之类的话。


	33. Chapter33

Chapter 033

在人们的欢呼声中，阿佳莎微微地踮起了脚尖，将自己的脑袋伸到了窗外，企图以这种方式将窗外的情形看得更加清晰一些。

事实上，阿佳莎并不是那么地了解魁地奇。

对于她而言，魁地奇一直是属于男孩子们的乐趣。虽然现在也有不少热情勇敢的姑娘们加入了魁地奇球队。

但是作为出身于纯血世家里的一名小姐，除了飞行课之外，阿佳莎确实是没有其他的机会去更加深入地了解魁地奇这项运动。

她只知道魁地奇是阿克瑞斯所珍视的一样事物。

在他们很小的时候，阿克瑞斯就常常会趁着厄休拉不注意，大胆地逃掉那些令他头疼的如尼文或者法语家教课，独自一人带着扫帚跑到格林格拉斯庄园的后花园练习魁地奇。

"我将来一定会加入斯莱特林的魁地奇球队的！"当时的阿克瑞斯很喜欢这么说，"我要成为球队的队长，并且替斯莱特林学院取得荣耀！"

虽然阿佳莎当时只是觉得纳闷，尚未入学的阿克瑞斯为什么就能这么确信自己一定能够被分进斯莱特林学院呢？

"这有什么好纳闷的？"小时候的阿克瑞斯这么对阿佳莎说道，"你别忘记了，我们都姓格林格拉斯，我们的身上都流淌着属于斯莱特林的血液。你将来也一定会进入斯莱特林的，阿佳莎。"

"可是我的母亲很有可能不是一个斯莱特林。"阿佳莎淡淡地说道，"我不知道她是什么学院的，我连她叫什么都不清楚。我听说她是一个麻种，斯莱特林学院里会出现麻种吗？"

阿佳莎的话音才刚刚落下，阿克瑞斯就急忙惊恐地捂住了她的嘴巴。

"你在说些什么，阿佳莎？！"阿克瑞斯厉声说，"你的母亲只有一个，那就是我们共同的母亲——出身于罗齐尔家族的厄休拉·格林格拉斯！"

听到厄休拉的名字后，阿佳莎只觉得内心"咯噔"一下。

她有些悲哀地望向了阿克瑞斯天蓝色的双眼。阿克瑞斯的眼睛是那么的纯净，就如同早晨那一尘不染的天空那般。他的眼睛和厄休拉的一点儿也不像，一点儿也不。

那一瞬间，在阿佳莎的心中突然涌起了一股冲动。

她忽然想要把厄休拉一直以来对她的所作所为通通告诉阿克瑞斯。

可在她真正开口之前，她却又胆怯了。

告诉阿克瑞斯又有什么用呢？告诉她那个单纯无知的弟弟，原来他的母亲是这样一个蛇蝎心肠的女人。告诉他，在他的身体里也同样流淌着那样恶毒的血液，对于她而言又有什么好处呢？

阿克瑞斯会为了她和厄休拉与卡西奥佩娅决裂吗？

阿佳莎知道这个问题的答案是否定的。

虽然她很不想承认，但她也不得不承认，阿克瑞斯在内心深处依然是爱着厄休拉的。

即便是那样扭曲、那样残酷的灵魂，阿克瑞斯也是爱她的。

阿佳莎缓缓地合上了双眼。

"哇噢……布莱克真的好厉害！"

"有什么嘛……运气好而已，今天格林格拉斯发挥有些失常啊。"

"不要输了就在这里说这些没有的话，愿赌服输哦……记得我那两个金加隆。"

……

阿佳莎身边的惊叫声与欢呼声再一次将她拉回了现实，她猛地睁开眼睛，只见那一只闪闪发光的金色飞贼已经被西里斯·布莱克牢牢地抓在了手里。

他英俊的脸庞上洋溢着自信与得意的笑容，金黄色的余晖洒在了他的身上，阿佳莎只觉得此刻的他无比的耀眼，耀眼到那种近乎是刺眼的地步。

仍然坐在飞天扫帚上的阿克瑞斯脸色惨白，额头上布满了细细密密的汗珠。他天蓝色双眼中的柔和早已不复存在，取而代之的是另一种让人难以描摹的愤怒与不甘。

"你在这里做什么——"

就在这时，阿佳莎感觉到自己的肩膀被人轻轻地碰了一下，力道并不算重，仅仅是能够令她回过神来的程度而已。

她下意识地回过头去，只见面色阴沉的黑发少年正站在她的身后，不悦的神色已经渐渐地爬上了他的眉梢。他微微眯起眼睛，迅速地朝着窗外看了一眼，很快便明白了什么，忍不住暗嘲般地弯了弯嘴角。

"我真没想到……"斯内普说，"你竟然会浪费你的时间来看这种无聊透顶的东西。"

"你指的是格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛吗？"

"你知道我指的是什么。"斯内普冷冷地说，"你难道也和那群没有长脑子的白痴一样，喜欢看那个愚蠢的布莱克在人群面前卖弄他自己吗？"

阿佳莎听后轻轻地"噢"了一声，她想斯内普的敌意是针对布莱克的，而不是针对她的。

于是她还是用一种柔和的语气回答道："我的弟弟也参加了这场比赛。"

"是吗？"斯内普轻蔑地笑了，"然后他输了。"

阿佳莎眨了眨眼睛。

"是的。"她有些不情愿地说，"虽然今天是这样。"

"那还真是令人遗憾。"斯内普继续冷淡地说道，"因为对于我而言，输给格兰芬多的布莱克，对于一个斯莱特林而言简直是比输给一个一年级的赫夫帕夫还要耻辱。"

阿佳莎觉得斯内普的这句话实在是有些失礼，但她并没有因此和斯内普继续争辩下去了。她知道在平常，斯内普并不是那种咄咄逼人的人。

也许是因为今天的话题牵扯到了西里斯·布莱克，这恰好也是西弗勒斯·斯内普一直不愿承认的痛处。

——阿佳莎在心中默默地想道。

"你有什么事吗？"等两个人都彻底冷静下来之后，阿佳莎才开口问道。

她认为她所认识的斯内普可不会在闲来无事的时候主动来和她搭话。

"斯拉格霍恩教授让你现在去一趟魔药课教室。"斯内普平静地答道，"和我一起。"

"现在？"阿佳莎微微蹙眉，但看见斯内普脸上那不容置疑的表情之后，她又只好点了点头。

"好吧。"她说，"那我们现在走吧。"

阿佳莎终于开始发现，她们学院的院长并不如她一开始以为的那般和善了。

西里斯赢了格林格拉斯，这也意味着接下来的几个星期，魁地奇场地的使用权都属于格兰芬多了。

兴奋的格兰芬多们将他像一位凯旋归来的勇士那样，疯狂地拥抱他，亲吻他。他们甚至还要将他高高地抛在空中，但在詹姆斯和西里斯的竭力阻止之下，他们还是没有那么做。

"你做得太棒了，西里斯！"玛丽红着脸拥抱了他第二次，"我……我真的很为你骄傲！"

"谢谢你，玛丽。"

西里斯毫不吝啬地冲着玛丽绽开了一个灿烂的笑容，与此同时，其他的格兰芬多队员们也不停地高声大喊着西里斯的名字。

"亲她一下，西里斯！"

突然，不知道是谁突然提出了这么一个大胆提议。接下来，起哄的声音便如同潮水一般排山倒海地朝着西里斯和玛丽席卷而来。

玛丽的脸蛋也因此变得更红了。

"喂……喂，你们不要这样，玛丽还不一定愿意呢！"西里斯面对着自己同伴们的过分热情，感到有一些无奈。

"你可以问问玛丽愿不愿意，"詹姆斯听后冲他挑了挑眉，"不过我想玛丽是不会拒绝你的。"

拒绝我？

我压根都还没有向玛丽提出任何请求呢！

西里斯在心中暗暗地想，只不过他并没有把这些可能会中伤玛丽话语说出口来。他认为自己虽然鲁莽冲动，但他也还是保留了几丝绅士风度的。

玛丽此刻看上去就跟一个熟透了的红苹果似的。她羞怯地垂下了头，面对着人群的起哄，她用娇滴滴的声音回答道："……没有人会拒绝我们今天的英雄的，不是吗？"

其他的格兰芬多队员们立刻开始变本加厉地尖叫起来。

西里斯看着逐渐失控的形势，不由得轻轻地苦笑了一下，随后才很负责任地挂起了一个淡淡地笑容，径直朝着玛丽所在的方向走去。

来到了玛丽的面前后，他深吸了一口气，然后轻轻地在她的脸颊上吻了一下。

"我刚刚有让你感到困扰吗，西里斯？"

在欢庆结束后，詹姆斯还要留下来继续布置接下来几天的训练任务，而作为替补队员的西里斯则选择了提前离场。

他本想独自一人静静地走回格兰芬多公共休息室的，却不料在这时，刚刚才被他亲吻过的玛丽就急匆匆地追了上来，在他的身后这样问道。

西里斯有些奇怪地回过头去看着她。

"困扰？"西里斯不解地耸了耸肩膀，"我为什么要感到困扰？倒是你，我反而觉得他们那样起哄，其实是冒犯了你。"

"噢，不——"玛丽吃惊地用手捂住了嘴巴，急切地说，"我当然不会对你感到困扰，西里斯！实际上……实际上你能够这么做，我真的非常高兴。"

说完，她的脸颊又一次泛起了红晕。

西里斯盯着她，忍不住歪了歪脑袋。虽然詹姆斯总说他很迟钝，但如果他没有理解错的话，玛丽对他或许怀抱着比普通朋友更加复杂的情愫。

于是他问："你要回去了吗，玛丽？"

"我跟詹姆斯打好招呼了。"玛丽小声地说，"所以……我也打算回去了。"

"这样啊，"西里斯笑着提议说，"那我们两个一起走回去吧，怎么样？"

玛丽听完这话微微一怔，脸上的神情显得似乎有些受宠若惊。

"真的可以吗？"她稍稍瞪大着双眼问道。

"为什么不行？"西里斯反问。

"我——我一直以为你不太愿意搭理我呢。"玛丽说，"平常你都是一副不太愿意搭理人的样子，我……我还以为你不怎么喜欢我呢。"

西里斯听后转了转眼珠子，他还真不知道原来自己在别人的心中留下了这么一个奇怪的印象。不过他也的确没有怎么主动和玛丽说过话，但他也没有主动和其他女生说过话呀。所以他认为他其实并没有针对玛丽。

他对玛丽，说不上讨厌，但也算不上喜欢。

玛丽一脸忐忑地跟在他的身后朝前走着，一路上两人都不怎么愿意开口说话，他们身边的氛围在一时之间显得有些尴尬。

直到他们在半路上撞见了朝着反方向行走的西弗勒斯·斯内普和阿佳莎格林格拉斯，这一种诡异的窘迫被推上了高.潮。

西里斯忽的停下了脚步，微微垂下头去看向了阿佳莎和斯内普。

而在他将自己的视线落在阿佳莎身上的那一瞬间，阿佳莎也看向了他的眼睛。

当金发少女看向站在西里斯身旁的玛丽的时候，脸上的神情似乎显得有一些惊讶，但很快这种惊讶就迅速消逝了。

她眨了眨她那双极为显眼的大眼睛，正欲礼节性地开口和西里斯打声招呼，眼角的余光却恰好瞥见斯内普将手中的魔杖握得更紧了一些。

"我们走吧，玛丽。"

出乎阿佳莎意料的是，率先转移视线的人，竟然会是那个西里斯·布莱克。那个在今天赢得了胜利的西里斯·布莱克，并没有耀武扬威地在他们面前讥讽夸耀一番，而是像看见了令他厌恶的苍蝇一般急匆匆地将脑袋转了过去。

不知道为什么，毫无根据地，阿佳莎有一种直觉——布莱克的这一种厌恶，不是针对斯内普的，而是针对她的。


	34. Chapter34

Chapter 034

美丽的黑发少女静静地坐在公共休息室角落的一个座位上。她那如同黑玉一般的卷曲长发整齐地披在了脑后，同时还有几缕较短的碎发垂在了额前，随意地勾勒出了她的侧脸的优美曲线。

她的肌肤胜雪，更是将她的红唇衬得如同火焰一般热烈。在自己的两位女伴正在叽叽喳喳地议论的同时，卡西奥佩娅一面一言不发地聆听着自己的女友们的叙述，一面忍不住轻轻地用贝齿咬了咬下唇。

"我敢打赌布莱克一定不是认真的。"克洛伊·诺特用银叉子从桌面上的盘子里插起了一块水果，用手放到了嘴边，"那个玛丽·麦克唐纳？拜托，她长得可真是有够平庸的。"

"你之前还说我不要太肤浅呢，克洛伊。"艾丽娅听后不禁嗔了克洛伊一眼，"你现在怎么就这么以貌取人了呢？"

克洛伊轻哼了一声，语气听起来很是不屑："即便那个麦克唐纳长得比天使还美丽，她也只是一个泥巴种而已。只要布莱克的脑子不出问题，他是一定不会娶一个泥巴种回家的。"

克洛伊话音一落，卡西奥佩娅灰绿色的眼眸突然间眨动了一下。

沉默了许久，她终于开口了，语气听起来冷冷的："难道和她多说了几句话，就一定要和她结婚吗？那这样，在整个斯莱特林里，你已经有过几十位丈夫了，诺特。"

克洛伊听见卡西奥佩娅叫出了自己的姓氏，而非教名，立刻就意识到了自己刚才所说的话语的不妥。于是她急忙开口补救道："对不起，是我的错，卡茜。我不该这么高看那个泥巴种的！"

艾丽娅也帮腔道："没错，即使布莱克真的在和那个泥巴种约会，布莱克的家人也绝对不会接纳那个泥巴种的。更何况我认为，以布莱克的条件，才不会找一个玛丽·麦克唐纳那样的女朋友呢！"

卡西奥佩娅听后微微垂下了眼睫，并没有回答她们。

她用手托住了下巴，双眼迷离地望向了别的方向。如今斯莱特林的公共休息室内有不少高年级的学生，而其中还有好几位是她的追求者。卡西奥佩娅从来就不缺乏仰慕者，她自己也十分地清楚明白这一点。

突然，她的视线落在了两个分别名叫埃弗里和穆尔塞伯的六年级学生身上。

如果她没有记错的话，他们是斯莱特林学院的那一位已经毕业的前辈——卢修斯·马尔福的人。

有意或是无意的，卡西奥佩娅勾了勾自己的嘴角。

她想，埃弗里和穆尔塞伯大概不会吝啬卖她一个小小的人情。

"你会来看我的比赛吗，阿佳莎？"

"看情况吧，阿克瑞斯。"

阿克瑞斯听完这个回答，"哐当"一声放下了手中的刀叉，接着转过头去一本正经地看向了自己的姐姐。

"看情况……是什么意思？"阿克瑞斯有些忐忑不安地看着阿佳莎的侧脸问道，"魁地奇比赛已经开始了好一阵子了，可你连一次比赛都没有来看过。"

周一正午的大礼堂，永远都是嘈杂不堪的。所以，阿佳莎自然也不用担心自己和阿克瑞斯的对话会被其他"有心人"听见。

虽然阿克瑞斯的此刻的神情已经开始变得有些气恼，但是阿佳莎仍旧是一脸淡然地低着头，专心地拨动着自己盘子里的炖菜，并没有回头去看阿克瑞斯。

"你知道我对魁地奇一向不怎么感兴趣的。"阿佳莎淡淡地说，"而且我相信你能够打得很好，所以我去看比赛或者不去看比赛，对你而言又有什么区别呢？"

"当然有区别！"阿克瑞斯激动地说，"我当然希望你能来替我加油！你一直都不出现，我会认为你根本没有把我放在心上！"

听了阿克瑞斯的这句话，阿佳莎这才有些讶异地转过头去。

"你为什么会有这种想法呢，阿克瑞斯？"阿佳莎的语气似乎有些不可置信，"你是我的亲人，这一点是毋庸置疑的，不会因为我不去看你的几场比赛就被改变的。"

阿克瑞斯则只是幽幽地问："那你下一场比赛会来吗？"

"要视情况而定，因为我不知道到时候斯拉格霍恩教授会不会给我布置额外的任务。"

"又是斯拉格霍恩教授！他难道非要每天把你和那个斯内普关在一起吗？"

阿克瑞斯刚刚将斯内普的姓氏说出口，坐在他对面的一名女孩就有些奇怪地瞥了他一眼。意识到了什么后，阿克瑞斯只好稍微调低了自己说话的音量。

"我真是想不明白，"阿克瑞斯忍不住抱怨道，"你为什么要去帮斯拉格霍恩？难道你真的在乎他那些所谓的'额外'知识吗？可是你我都知道，斯拉格霍恩的授课水平其实真的不怎么样。"

"但我喜欢魔药学。"阿佳莎坚决地说，"我在做我喜欢的事情，这就和你打魁地奇一样。做这件事会让我感到快乐，这才是最重要。至于其他的回报？我其实并没有那么在乎。"

阿克瑞斯听后，只好轻轻地"噢"了一声，但显然还是不太满意阿佳莎的这个回答。

阿佳莎这时终于选择放下了手中的刀叉，接着拿起放在盘子旁边的餐巾纸轻轻地擦了一下嘴角，然后才又一次看向了阿克瑞斯。

"……你生气了吗？"她轻声问道。

"是有一点儿。"阿克瑞斯回答说。

"因为我没有去看你的前两场比赛？"阿佳莎挑了挑眉，"如果我没有记错的话，斯莱特林球队的前两场比赛是分别对战赫夫帕夫和拉文克劳。我一直以为和赫夫帕夫的比赛只是用来给你们热身的而已，而拉文克劳听说也没有比赫夫帕夫强到哪里去。"

阿克瑞斯慢慢地点了点头，看样子还算是认同阿佳莎的话。

于是阿佳莎便接着说道："如果你们的下一场开始的时候，而我正好也有空的话，我是一定会去看你们的比赛的。我向你保证。"

"真的吗？"阿克瑞斯的语气听上去有几丝欣喜，"你可要说话算话。"

"当然。"阿佳莎盯着阿克瑞斯天蓝色的双眸，微微颔首说。

在姐弟二人就这个问题达成了共识之后，阿克瑞斯的怒气才稍微消散了一些。

虽然阿佳莎的确对魁地奇没有过多的兴趣，但是她也认为，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛还是有一定的观看价值的。

不知道上一次打败了阿克瑞斯的那个布莱克，下一次比赛会上场吗？还是说，那些大胆莽撞的格兰芬多依然会让那个玛丽·麦克唐纳担任他们的找球手？

"……其实我感到有点生气的，也不仅仅只是那一件事。"

就在阿佳莎有些胡思乱想的时候，阿克瑞斯却又突然开口了。

"什么？"她听后下意识问道。

"我不喜欢那个斯内普。"阿克瑞斯认真地说，"我也不喜欢你总是和他待在一起。你知道他们……他们都是怎么议论你们的吗？"

阿佳莎纳闷地眨了眨眼睛，因为她实在是不知道斯内普有什么地方可值得阿克瑞斯气恼的。

"他们说我们什么？"

"他们说……"阿克瑞斯说到这里，突然间就变得有些磕磕巴巴的了，"他们说你们两个有——"

"噢，不，梅林。"阿克瑞斯话还没有完全说完，阿佳莎自己就已经抢先一步地意识到了些什么，"那是不可能的，阿克瑞斯。"

她不禁感觉有些可笑，这个学校里怎么会有人认为她和斯内普会产生出那种荒谬的感情呢？

"我也知道不可能。"听完了阿佳莎的回答，阿克瑞斯看上去似乎松了一口气，"但是人言可畏，流言蜚语在有的时候甚至可以摧毁一个人。我不希望你会遇上那种糟糕的情况，阿佳莎。"

阿佳莎却只是微笑着撑着额头摇了摇头，似乎并不认为阿克瑞斯所说的是一件值得她去烦心的事情。

"如果他们希望看见我和斯内普发生点什么，那么他们一定会失望的。"阿佳莎笑说，"因为斯内普不可能喜欢我，就像我不可能喜欢他那样。"

"为什么？"阿克瑞斯即刻问道，眼神看上去有些急切。

阿佳莎虽然对于阿克瑞斯的焦急感到有些不解，但她还是回答了他的问题："因为，我有一种感觉，斯内普的内心一直被另一个人占据了，所以他才不可能和其他的女生发生点什么。"

"另一个女生？"阿克瑞斯问道，"可是这几年来，和斯内普有过交集的斯莱特林女生其实是寥寥无几的。"

"嗯……的确。"阿佳莎点了点头，"但那个人也不一定非要是斯莱特林呀。"

"如果是其他学院的女生，她们就更不可能喜欢斯内普了。他那么阴郁，那么沉默寡言，就连斯莱特林里都没有几个人能够忍受的了他。"阿克瑞斯尖锐地指出道，"那你知道那个人是谁吗？"

阿佳莎缓缓地闭上了双目，在她的脑海中似乎隐隐约约地浮现出来了一个模糊的影像。那是一个身形窈窕的少女，有着一头柔顺的长发，可是阿佳莎却无论如何都看不清她的脸庞。

"我不知道。"回过神来后，阿佳莎才摇摇头，如实回答道，"我也只是有这么一种直觉，仅此而已。"


	35. 番外1

〔番外〕

莱姆斯·卢平觉得自己最近是幸运的。

其实如果非要说起运气的话，纵观卢平从出生到现在的十数年人生，卢平有的时候还是会认为自己是不幸的。

一开始，他虽然不像西里斯或者詹姆斯那样，出身一个显赫的纯血家族。家境也称不上富裕，自己的麻瓜母亲对于魔法世界的一切也仅仅只是停留在一知半解的程度。

但是在卢平很小很小的时候，他们一家三口还是能够勉强过上有些清贫而又安稳的日子。对于现在的卢平而言，当时的那种平静的生活，简直就是一种无法企及的奢侈。

因为他们原本波澜不惊的生活，很快就在他四岁那年被打破了。

……

他的父亲早年曾经得罪过狼人芬里尔·格雷伯克，而出于报复的目的，芬里尔在他们一家都处在睡梦之中的时候偷偷地潜入了他的卧室，并且咬伤了他。虽然卢平的父母为了拯救卢平用尽了所有办法、使出了浑身解数，可是小小的卢平还是变成了一个狼人。

即便小时候的卢平虽然对很多事情都感到懵懵懂懂的，但他也十分清楚，狼人这种生物在整个魔法界究竟是处于一种怎样的地位。

那时候他在想，或许，他这一辈子都没有办法像同龄人那样正常地上学、生活、结交朋友。

或许他这一生注定要孑然一身度过。

可就在他心灰意冷之时，他偏偏收到了来自霍格沃茨魔法学校的录取通知书。一开始，卢平的父母还以为是邓布利多弄错了什么，在深思熟虑之后，还是决定将他的真实情况告知了邓布利多。

出乎他们意料的是，那个伟大的白巫师原来从一开始就知情。

'我知道莱姆斯是一个很好的孩子。'邓布利多在他的来信中这么说道，'所以莱姆斯能够来到霍格沃茨就读，对于我来说也是一种荣幸。只不过，我想莱姆斯的秘密暂时还不能告诉他人。'

就这样，一开始十分不幸的莱姆斯·卢平，却又万分幸运地和其他正常的孩子们一样进入了霍格沃茨。

不仅如此，他还来到了格兰芬多，他还遇见了他在这个学校里的最好的三个朋友——詹姆斯·波特、西里斯·布莱克、彼得·佩迪鲁……还有那个光彩夺目的红发女孩——莉莉·伊万斯。

他第一次感觉自己是被接纳的。

他第一次感到原来自己也是值得被爱的。

只是，这样的快乐与幸福对于卢平而言，也同样伴随着巨大的煎熬。他喜欢他的朋友们，也正因为这样，他才愈发地对于自己狼人的身份感到无比地悲哀与痛苦。他害怕自己会在将来的某一日伤害到他们，他更加害怕……更加害怕当他们知道了真相之后，会选择离他而去。

然而，纸终究还是保不住火的。原本只属于莱姆斯·卢平的天大的秘密，还是在他二年级的时候被他的好友们发现了。

当面对着好友们焦急而又吃惊的神情的时候，卢平心如死灰地低下了头。他仿佛已经预见了自己将来悲惨的结局，他的人生，注定还是只能由他一个人独自走下去。

他说："是的，我是一个狼人。这么久以来我都欺骗了你们，对不起。"

——他已经完全不打算狡辩了。

他还说："詹姆斯，西里斯，还有彼得。我是真心地把你们当做我的朋友。但我想，我们之间的缘分或许也只能到此为止了吧。我不想伤害你们，但是在每一个躺在床上翻来覆去、无法入睡的夜晚，我一闭上双眼看见的却又是变成狼人之后的我将你们伤害的血腥场景。那对我而言……实在是太残忍了。原谅我……原谅我真的做不到——"

"你在说什么蠢话呢，莱姆斯？"

可卢平的话还没有完全说完，西里斯就已经率先开口打断了他。

卢平有些惊异地抬起头来看向了西里斯。

"我不在乎你是不是狼人，我想詹姆斯和彼得也不会在乎的。"西里斯用十分坚决地语气说，"我只知道你是我的好朋友，这就够了。如果你也把我们当做好朋友的话，就不应该说出什么要让我们离开你之类的话！"

西里斯说完，詹姆斯也笑了。

詹姆斯接着说道："西里斯说的没错！我也不在乎你是不是狼人！再说了……其实这样也蛮酷的嘛，你说是不是？"

卢平想，自己或许就是在那一瞬间在心里决定，不管将来发生了什么，他都一定会站在他们的身边。

詹姆斯、西里斯、彼得在得知了卢平的秘密之后，不但没有为此中断他们的友谊，反而想出了另外一个办法来"保护"卢平。他们知道卢平在每个月的满月都会变成狼人，于是他们便想办法去钻研"阿尼马格斯"变形术。如果他们能够成功练成阿尼马格斯的话，他们在月圆之夜就不会被变成狼人之后的卢平所攻击。

詹姆斯和西里斯在魔法上很有天赋，他们其实在四年级的时候就已经开始自己学习NEWTs的相关课程了，至于OWLs对于他们而言就更是不在话下。卢平虽然并不像詹姆斯和西里斯那样颇具天赋，但他懂得持之以恒的道理，也能够刻苦钻研，而彼得，虽然在成绩上不如他们三人，但在他们三人的齐心帮助下，他也和他们一起在五年级开始后的三个月成功练成了阿尼玛格斯。

有人说一个人如果练成了阿尼玛格斯，他就会变成那个和他最为相似的动物。

所以詹姆斯在练成之前，一直以为自己会是一头雄狮。

当他发现他自己变成了一只牡鹿的时候，他其实是大失所望的！

"怎么会这样？一定是哪里出错了！"詹姆斯一脸烦恼地说，"我一直以为，如果我的阿尼玛格斯不是一头雄狮，最不济也要是一只猛虎吧！"

西里斯瞥了他一眼，嘴里淡淡地道："其实我觉得那很适合你，尖头叉子。"

"尖头叉子？"詹姆斯盯着西里斯，忍不住挑了挑眉，"我的阿尼马格斯是一头牡鹿，其实这个外号还算不赖。至于你变成了一只大黑狗，那么我应该叫你什么？'大脚板'怎么样？"

"叫什么都无所谓。"西里斯轻轻地耸了耸肩，"不过我给莱姆斯想了个好名字。"

"什么？"原本一直坐在一旁，静静地阅读着一本厚重的书本的卢平在听见自己的名字后，下意识地抬起头来问道。

"叫……'月亮脸'。"

"月亮脸？"

"是啊。"西里斯笑着点点头，接着将自己手中的苹果抛到了半空中，下一秒又用右手将它稳稳地接住了，"你不觉得很适合你吗？"

莱姆斯·卢平撇了撇嘴巴，其实他私心里觉得这个外号并不够具有男子气概。不过也正好像詹姆斯所说的那样，虽然西里斯取的外号并不算尽善尽美，但也还算不赖。

于是他说："好啊，那我就叫'月亮脸'好了。"

而这时，一直站在一旁，有些被忽视了的彼得终于忍不住开口了。

"那我应该叫什么呢？"彼得兴奋而又崇拜地看着西里斯问道。

"你嘛——"西里斯若有所思地端了端下巴。

"我们可以叫彼得'虫尾巴'！"

还没等西里斯得出那个令他满意的答案，詹姆斯就抢先开口回答道。

"我觉得特别适合你，彼得……啊不，是虫尾巴。"詹姆斯激动地说，"你的阿尼玛格斯是一只老鼠，正好有一条细小的尾巴，不是正好特别合适吗？"

彼得听后，微微瞪大着双眼张了张嘴，但是最终还是什么反驳的话都没有说出来。

卢平看不出他当时的表情究竟是惊喜，还是有那么一些失望。


End file.
